âme noire
by castfan
Summary: Un petit conseil: si vous trahissez le survivant, évitez de vous retrouver entre ses griffes car il n'est plus le petit gryffondor naif et trop gentil que tout le monde connaissait, loin de là. En colère, on peut même le qualifier de terrifiant et violent. Un certain blond risque d'en faire les frais. Slash HPDM
1. Violentes retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating** : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et (très) certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes par la suite. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note** : voilà, je me lance ! Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire... on verra bien. J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres et comme ça prend quand même pas mal de temps, je me suis dit que j'allais d'abord voir si ça pouvait intéresser quelques lecteurs ou si l'idée paraissait déjà trop éculée. J'ai déjà 4 chapitres prêts (enfin à relire pour tenter de corriger un maximum de fautes) et la trame générale en tête alors si ça plait un minimum, je publierai régulièrement.

On se situe à la fin du tome 6.

**Résumé** : un petit conseil, si vous trahissez le survivant, évitez de vous retrouver entre ses griffes car il n'est plus le petit gryffondor naif et trop gentil que tout le monde connaissait, loin de là. En colère, on peut même le qualifier de terrifiant et violent. Un certain blond risque d'en faire les frais. Slash HPDM

désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en corriger le maximum. bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter avait un certain nombre de qualités reconnues par ses amis, même par certains de ses ennemis. Il était courageux, fidèle en amitié mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que la patience et le calme ne faisaient certainement pas partie de ses attributs. Le gryffondor avait toujours eu tendance à s'emporter et à agir rapidement sous le coup de l'émotion ou de l'action. Et cette tendance n'avait fait que s'exacerber au fur et à mesure des années. Ce trait de caractère avait deux conséquences : et de un il se jetait tête baissée dans des aventures sans même évaluer le niveau de risques. Jusque-là cela avait été plutôt payant, puisque sans cela il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à tenir le seigneur des ténèbres en échec aussi souvent. Mais cela avait aussi conduit à la disparition d'êtres chers qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour le protéger.

Seconde conséquence : des coups de gueules et des mémorables éclats de voix et de colère qui pouvaient s'adresser à tout le monde sans exception. Le Gryfffondor était d'un naturel calme mais pouvait exploser rapidement et de façon très violente, et dans ces cas-là il ne valait mieux pas être l'objet de son courroux.

Si, de par son rôle de leader du côté de la lumière et plus particulièrement de l'ordre du Phoenix, il avait dû apprendre à ne plus se jeter n'importe comment dans toutes le batailles, devenant petit à petit un fin stratège, son côté colérique et prompt a s'emporter avec cru de manière exponentielle.

C'est donc sans grosse surprise mais avec une certaine appréhension que les membres de l'ordre phœnix restés de garde au QG le virent arriver précipitamment. Il était couvert de cendres et une légère entaille apparaissait sur sa joue. Mais surtout ses yeux brillaient d'une colère qu'il n'avait pas envie de contenir et sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui d'une façon inquiétante. Il se dirigea vers le grand salon où l'attendait déjà Remus, Tonk et Kingsley.

- _Harry, mon chéri… tenta de l'arrêter Molly Weasley… qu'est ce qui s'est passé_ ?

Le survivant ne s'arrêta pas et ralenti à peine pour lui répondre d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa rage et sa froide détermination

-_ C'était encore un piège de ces sales mangemorts mais l'un d'entre eux va payer chèrement pour les autres._

La mère de la fratrie rousse entendit à peine la fin de la phrase et décida de le suivre pour constater le problème et essayer d'apaiser la situation, même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait de moins en moins d'influence sur le jeune. En fait, depuis quelques temps, seuls Ron et Hermione pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, disparaissant ensembles sans donner aucune explication pendant plusieurs jours.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, où étaient-ils ? Ils avaient pourtant bien accompagné Harry lors de la dernière mission. Molly sentit un frisson étreindre son cœur, elle accéléra le pas s'inquiétant maintenant pour son fils et celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, un froid glacial régnait. Il n'était pas du tant à la température qu'à l'ambiance et à la tension qui étaient palpables dans l'air.

La pièce avait déjà été agrandie magiquement pour accueillir les séances de l'ordre mais là elle paraissait immense. Harry, depuis que son parrain lui avait légué la maison, en était complétement maître et pouvait la modeler, dans certaines limites, à ses désirs. Il avait, par exemple pu constater qu'il ne pouvait pas rajouter de pièces supplémentaires, ce qui aurait été pourtant fort utile rien que pour loger la famille weasley.

Par contre les pièces semblaient s'adapter à l'humeur ou aux désirs, conscients et inconscients, du survivant. C'est ainsi que Molly wesley se vit entrain de traverser une grande salle austère toute en pierre, bordée de piliers en marbre noire. Elle retint un frisson, c'était tellement éloigné de l'ambiance chaleureuse du terrier. Square Grimaud n'avait jamais été un havre de paix mais la situation se dégradait de jour en jour. Comme elle regrettait son doux foyer… malheureusement, depuis la destruction de leurs demeures, la famille Weasley avait dû accepter l'hospitalité d'Harry dans cette demeure qui ne semblait pas vouloir d'eux.

Molly s'avança davantage dans la pièce, elle ressemblait presque à un tribunal.

Harry s'était installé sur un des sièges légèrement en hauteur, d'aucun aurait pu dire sur son trône. Avec soulagement, elle put apercevoir son fils s'installer à sa droite, mais quand elle vit son regard, toutes ses craintes revinrent au galop. Dans les yeux de Ron, elle pouvait voir la tristesse et la colère se mêler. Elle avait beau inspecter les alentours, aucune trace d'Hermione.

Elle décida de rompre le silence pour avoir des explications, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ce poids sur son cœur.

_- Ron que se passe-t-il ? où est Hermione ?_

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle sans ouvrir la bouche, des larmes au coin des yeux.

_- On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants! tonna Harry. Nous sommes censés terrasser le terrible Voldemort et on se fait avoir comme des enfants sans aucune expérience! s'énerva-t-il et c'est Hermione qui en paie les pots cassés._

_- Est-ce qu'elle est …?_

_- Non, Molly, lui répondit-il plus calmement. Elle est inconsciente, Ron l'a transportée auprès de Mme Pomfresh qui doit nous apporter des nouvelles dès que possible. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais ses jours ne semblent pas en danger._

Molly lâcha un soupir de soulagement, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes.

_- Amenez le ordonna sèchement le jeune homme._

Molly vit Tonk et Kingley se rapprocher pour jeter à ses pieds un mangemort qui semblait à peine tenir debout. La colère du survivant semblait autant tournée vers lui-même que vers la forme à ses pieds. Ses yeux émeraude fixaient intensivement le prisonnier comme s'il voulait extraire ses souvenirs et ses pensées pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? C'était ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se demander depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur dernière mission. Elle n'était pourtant pas risquée, qu'est ce qui avait pu ainsi déraper ?

Depuis la mort de Dumbeldore, les missions s'étaient succédées, que ce soit pour découvrir ces foutus horcruxes que pour déjouer les coups tordus de Voldemort.. C'était étrange, il pouvait maintenant penser à la mort de son ancien mentor, sans qu'une marée de tristesse ne le submerge, d'ailleurs il ressentait à peine une pointe d'amertume quand il y pensait. Ça ne faisait pourtant que quelques mois, mais il s'était terriblement endurci pendant cette période, c'était au moins un point positif, il ne se laissait plus émouvoir par grand-chose, ça lui permettait de moins souffrir.

La mort de Sirus, celle de Dumbeldore, la confiance qu'il avait mis dans certaines personnes qui l'avaient trahi sans aucun remord… oui il avait vraiment fallu qu'il se forge une bonne carapace.

Les seuls en qui il avait vraiment confiance étaient Ron et Hermione, c'est avec eux qu'il parvenait à avancer chaque jour dans la trop lourde tâche qui lui a été confiée… et il n'avait même pas su les protéger ! Un flot d'énergie se propagea à travers la pièce.

_- Comment saviez-vous que nous serions là ?_ hurla-t-il au mangemort qui n'émit aucun son et ne fit aucun mouvement, trop conscient d'être dans une fâcheuse posture. Son masque ne laissait voir que ces yeux qui reflétèrent un instant son inquiétude avant de redevenir indifférents_. Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione?_

Pourtant c'était une mission classique, c'était juste du repérage. Il cherchait toujours où pouvait être le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Ils avaient déjà suivi une bonne dizaine de pistes différentes sans succès et la dernière en date les avait conduit à l'allée des embrumes chez Barjow et Beurk. Après tout, Tom y avait travaillé et c'est par ce biais qu'il avait acquis au moins deux des objets dans lesquels il avait dissimulé les horcruxes. Lors d'une des séances de l'ordre quelqu'un avait émis l'idée qu'il pouvait en avoir laissé un sur place, bien dissimulé par un sortilège. C'était surement une piste très mince mais c'était mieux que rien.

Si au départ, la chasse aux horcruxes étaient demeurée secrète sauf pour le trio des gryffondors, ils avaient dû rapidement faire appel à certains membres de l'ordre pour les aider. Ils avaient piétinés pendant des semaines avant de s'avouer que, malgré leur bonne volonté, leur courage et l'intelligence d'Hermione, ils allaient y passer des années s'ils ne demandaient pas de l'aide. Il leur avait fallu des semaines pour trouver le médaillon de Serpentard et uniquement avec l'aide de Remus. Pour le suivant, l'aide de Bill weasley avait été essentielle. Et depuis des mois, ils faisaient choux blanc, jusqu'à cette dernière piste. Ils n'avaient donc pas hésité longtemps avant de décider d'y aller dans les plus brefs délais.

Ils avaient convenu d'y aller en force pour impressionner un peu les gérants de cette boutique de mauvaise réputation et surtout pouvoir fouiller rapidement l'établissement avant que Voldemort n'ait vent de quelque chose.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient bien sur accompagné, avec en plus Rémus, Tonk et l'aurore Kingsley. Logiquement ça devait être une promenade de santé.

Le survivant descendit de son siège et se baissa lentement pour que son visage se retrouve à hauteur de celui du mangemort. C'est dans un murmure qu'il lui souffla

_- Si tu crois encore que le camp de la lumière ne s'abaisse pas à torturer ses ennemis, tu te fais des illusions. Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire souffrir… je pense même que ça me fera le plus grand bien ajouta-t-il avec un sourire glacial._

Il se redressa, attrapant la robe du sorcier pour le relever en même temps que lui

Et commence par enlever ton masque, ce sont les lâches qui se cache dit-il en frappant violemment l'homme au visage, faisant sauter le masque en même temps que l'homme se retrouvait projeté à terre.

_- Harry !_

Un mouvement de protestation s'était fait entendre parmi les personnes présentes montrant leur désapprobation quant aux méthodes utilisées.

_- Ça suffit ! vous devez admettre qu'on ne gagnera pas la guerre en gardant les mains propres. Nous sommes obligés d'utiliser leurs méthodes et ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait à Hermione._

Ça faisait déjà quelques temps que le survivant prônait ce genre de principe. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Certains membres de l'ordre du phœnix le suivaient volontiers sur cette pente, tel qu'Alastor Maugrey ou ** Kingsley** Shacklebolt. Même Rémus était moins enclin à l'indulgence depuis le meurtre de Sirius. D'autres comme la famille Wesaley et bien sûr Hermione s'opposaient à toute forme de violence. Ils étaient persuadés que la droiture et l'amour triompheraient.

Le problème actuellement était qu'avec Hermione hors circuit et Ron toujours sous l'emprise de la colère suite à l'agression de son amie, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un arrive à influencer la décision du jeune sorcier. Le mangemort risquait de souffrir et Molly craignait surtout qu'Harry perde petit à petit son âme à agir comme ça. C'était avant tout lui, que la mère de famille voulait protéger et non pas le serviteur du lord noir.

Le silence se fit brusquement assourdissant quand le sorcier noir se redressa dévoilant son visage à l'assemblée. Les choses s'annonçaient encore plus mal et risquaient vraiment de dégénérer !

-**_ Malfoy_ **! les yeux d'harry n'étaient pas loin de lancer des Avada tellement ils étincelaient de haine. _Après tout ce qu'Hermione a déjà fait pour toi, tu as osé t'en prendre à elle. tu es vraiment prêt à t'abaisser à tout pour plaire à ton foutu maitre, tu es encore plus abjecte et écœurant que je l'imaginais!_ il avait déjà sa baguette à la main et le sort impardonnable était déjà sur ses lèvres.

-_ Ron ! intervint Molly, fais quelque chose. Il ne faut pas le tuer… il peut vous donner des informations précieuses_ dit la femme en lançant n'importe quel argument pouvant retarder la mort du prisonnier.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami

-_ Maman a raison, Harry, je préférerais le voir mort moi aussi mais c'est peut être aussi bien de le garder sous la main pour avoir des informations et si, pour cela il faut le faire souffrir un peu ça ne sera que du bonus._

_- Ne l'écoute pas Harry, tue-le ! après ce qu'il a fait à Hermione il ne mérite que ça. En plus, il nous a déjà trahi, on ne pourra jamais croire quoique ce soit venant de lui intervint Ginny._

La jeune fille avait pris une place importante dans l'organisation. Elle était aussi courageuse que ses frères et encore plus déterminée et plus impulsive. Ça avait d'ailleurs était une association dangereuse que celle d'Harry et de Ginny, tous les deux aussi impulsifs, aucun des deux pour calmer l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop que ça n'avait pas pu fonctionner entre eux et pour d'autres raisons que le brun souhaitaient vraiment oublier pour toujours. Ils s'étaient séparés au bout de quelques semaines de disputes intensives et étaient restés bons amis.

Harry hésita un instant, Ron accentua la pression sur son bras pour ramener son attention sur lui.

_- Ne fais pas ça Harry, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu deviennes un assassin pour lui. il y a bien d'autres moyens de se venger._

Heureusement, pour le prisonnier, l'influence de la rouquine avait considérablement diminué sur le survivant qui décida de suivre l'avis de son meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire puis remis son maque glacial avant de se tourner vers l'homme toujours à terre.

_- Je te repose la même question : comment saviez-vous que nous serions à l'allée des embrumes cette nuit et quel était votre objectif ?_

_- Je peux répondre à toutes tes questions mais seulement à toi, répondit calmement le mangemort_

_- Ne me pousse pas à bout ou je risque de revenir sur ma première idée et débarrasser le monde sorcier d'une de ses pires créatures._

_- Harry…_

Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard émeraude

_- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom MALFOY ! siffla-t-il. **Endoloris**_

Devant une assemblée stupéfaite, le jeune sorcier venait de lancer un des pires sortilèges connu sans paraitre sans émouvoir. Drago Malfoy se retrouva à terre, se tordant de douleur. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, à aucun moment il n'implora le survivant d'arrêter. Il souffrait certes mais il en avait l'habitude, le maître appréciait particulièrement ce sort et l'avait maintes fois fait gouter à l'ancien serpentard qui avait appris à les endurer en silence depuis des mois. Il avait en effet rapidement compris que les cris et les supplications avaient tendance à exciter le mage noir qui pouvait alors redoubler de sadisme.

Une fois de plus, le rouquin dû intervenir pour calmer son ami

_- Harry, s'il devient fou nous n'en tirerons rien._

Le brun stoppa le maléfice, le regard froid toujours posé sur la forme à ses pieds.

Drago releva la tête et le fixa. Comment pouvait-il garder son masque d'indifférence après ce qu'il venait de subir ? Les membres de l'ordre avaient appris à le connaitre, voir pour certains à l'apprécier avant qu'il ne les trahisse et ils admiraient sa force de caractère.

_- Tu veux que je répète la question une troisième fois ? je ne suis pas sûr que Ron ait encore envie de te sauver encore une fois la vie si tu n'arrives pas à trouver la bonne réponse._

_- Et moi je maintien mon offre, POTTER, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux mais uniquement à toi._

_- Tu n'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le temps où tu pouvais dicter ta loi ici est révolu. En ce moment ta précieuse petite vie est entre mes mains_

Drago avait su dès le début que la confrontation entre eux serait difficile mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de violence de la part de son ancien « camarade » de classe. Même s'il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il avait quitté le square grimmaud pour se joindre au seigneur des ténèbres, ça ne faisait en réalité que quelques mois, comment le survivant avait pu autant changer en si peu de temps ? Il avait toujours été assez caractériel mais là ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Son aura de magie était presque noire tant sa rage était grande.

Rien que la pièce dans laquelle il avait été conduit était le reflet de ce changement, la disposition, l'impression de froid et de peur, tout cela rappelait les petites mises scène qu'affectionnaient le seigneur des ténèbres. Même la façon dont les protagonistes s'étaient répartis autour d'Harry potter rappelait lord Voldemort et sa cour.

Le blond commençait à comprendre les objectifs de son Maître. Il avait été vraiment très près de réussir avec cette dernière attaque. Lui-même avait pris des risques insensés en faisant échouer ses plans. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi, sinon il ne se serait pas mis dans cette situation risquée. Si le mage noir le découvrait, il allait le lui faire payer vraiment chèrement et ça il n'en était pas question. Le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite était de ne donner ses informations qu'à POTTER. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même l'aider à sortir de cet enfer qu'il vivait. Oui mais voilà, le brun était têtu et rien que par esprit de contradiction et certainement de vengeance, il refusait d'accéder à sa simple requêté de lui parler en tête à tête.

Il voyait bien qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer son adversaire qui était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion mais il ne pouvait pas parler devant tout le monde. A la limite il valait mieux mourir, c'était peut être la meilleure solution… mais non** IL** comptait sur lui, il devait se battre et rester en vie pour **LUI**.

_- Fais ce que tu veux Potter mais je suis sûr que tu aimerais quelques indices dans ta chasse à certains objets précieux.. Il t'en manque encore quelques-uns je crois…_

C'était un coup de poker mais ça valait le coup de tenter sa chance, d'essayer d'éveiller la curiosité de son ennemi. Il avait déjà entendu le maitre en parler devant lui, c'était l'intérêt de n'être guère qu'un objet décoratif pour lui. Pour l'instant, il ne divulguait aucune information qu'Harry n'avait pas encore puisqu'il était parfaitement au courant pour les horcruxes et pour cause, il en avait déjà détruit quatre. Par contre il vit, dans son regard qu'il avait réussi à l'intéresser… un bon point. Sa rage passerait-elle après son sens du devoir ?

Drago vit le survivant lever sa baguette vers lui et lancer un sort informulé qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre un mur.

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment sous-estimé la haine du brun à son égard et que ça allait lui couter la vie.

* * *

voilà le premier chapitre, ça fait beaucoup de mystère et de questions mais les réponses arriveront petit à petit si ça vous intéresse.

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?


	2. l'interrogatoire

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Draco et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** **_M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_**

**Note : **Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé à continuer. J'essayerai de poster toutes les semaines. J'ai déjà 4 chapitres d'avance donc je dois pouvoir suivre le rythme quelques semaines. De façon certaine.

On se situe à la fin du tome 6.

**Résumé** : un petit conseil, si vous trahissez le survivant, évitez de vous retrouver entre ses griffes car il n'est plus le petit gryffondor naïf et trop gentil, loin de là. En colère, on peut même le qualifier de terrifiant et violent. Un certain blond risque d'en faire les frais. Slash HPDM

**RAR sans compte :**

Un grand merci à AnalyssaMalfoy, KeiraBlack, HelenaHale, juju et moi pour vos encouragements.

Pour répondre à la question de « moi »(j'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra), oui les choses avanceront lentement (enfin je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire 30 chapitres non plus) mais je parais bien parti pour une vingtaine à torturer nos pauvres héros (surtout le blond)

* * *

Draco vit le survivant lever sa baguette vers lui et lancer un sort informulé qui l'envoya voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre un mur.

Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment sous-estimé la haine du brun à son égard et que ça allait lui couter la vie.

- _Par Merlin, Harry ça suffit hurla Remus quand il vit le corps inerte du mangemort_

- _Calme-toi, il est juste assommé. Pour une fois, ce petit con arrogant a raison, il a des informations dont nous avons absolument besoin. Même si je continue à penser qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, nous allons essayer d'en tirer quelque chose de gré ou de force… _

Le brun eut un étrange sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres. Il allait enfin le faire payer pour sa trahison et il allait perdre rapidement son sourire arrogant.

- _Tu es trop impliqué, il vaut mieux laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de l'interrogatoire_

- _Non ! c'est ma mission et je connais Malfoy mieux que n'importe qui, je sais qu'il ne vous dira rien à moins d'y mettre les moyens. Et je sais que vous n'oserez jamais vous salir les mains alors laissez-moi faire_

Harry avait l'air de presque attendre avec impatience d'avoir une occasion de le malmener et personne ne semblait pouvoir le raisonner.

Il fit léviter le corps inanimé puis le guida vers la cave, reconvertie en cachot pour l'occasion. Il le laissa tomber sans ménagement dans un coin avant de sortir en lui lançant un dernier regard noir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le corps endolori et la tête lourde. Il regarda tout autour de lui, les murs noirs, la porte massive, même de la paille humide au sol et des chaines aux murs… il eut un petit rictus involontaire…Harry avait décidemment le sens de la mise en scène. Sa situation ne s'était pas améliorée mais au moins il était toujours en vie, un bon point.

Cela lui semblait étrange d'être de retour ici, square grimaud, il y avait passé de bons moments, il y avait appris tant de choses sur les gryffondors qu'il avait toujours détestés et sur lui-même ….mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Il se secoua, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets, il avait dû faire un choix et suivre Voldemort, il assumerait ce choix mais il pressentait que les prochains moments qu'il passerait ici n'auraient vraiment rien d'agréables. Il avait bien vu le regard du survivant chargé de haine, lui promettant mille et un tourments. Même à Poudlard, pendant les six années qu'il avait passé à le ridiculiser, l'humilier et le provoquer, il n'avait jamais vu un tel niveau de haine.

Il était impératif que le brun ne le tue pas, les conséquences seraient trop désastreuses et là il ne parlait pas de la disparition de sa précieuse personne parce qu'en ce qui le concernait sa vie ne lui appartenait plus et il préférerait être mort.

Il devait tenter de gagner du temps, il avait encore un atout à jouer pour s'en sortir, il fallait juste gagner du temps en attendant la cavalerie. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne se ferait pas trop attendre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Harry Potter et son fidèle bras droit. Décidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer cinq minutes ces deux-là.

- _Alors Malfoy, tu as bien dormi demanda le rouquin ? j'espère que tu apprécies notre hospitalité_ ! la belette avait l'air de meilleurs humeur, c'est sans doute que sa copine allait mieux, ouf encore un bon point pour lui.

- _Je reconnais bien là vos gouts douteux pour la décoration mais bon, on ne peut pas trop vous en demander non plus. Les chaines au mur, ce n'est plus du tout tendance depuis au moins un siècle.. et le service de restauration est vraiment déplorable._

- _Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'on a oublié de t'amener ton plateau repas ? c'est vraiment dommage, en entrée nous avions une délicieuse soupe de légumes en entrée, suivie d'une savoureuse tourte et d'un moelleux aux chocogrenouilles_

- _Pas de problème weasley, je me passerai volontiers de votre repas de pauvres pour aujourd'hui_

Bon les énerver n'était peut-être pas la meilleur idée vu sa situation mais ça les occuperait un peu.

- _Sale petit prétentieux, tous tes méa culpa, comme quoi tu regrettais d'avoir insulté ma famille c'était vraiment du flanc pour nous amadouer. J'aurais du m'en douter mais j'avais cru un moment…_

Le rouquin paraissait sincèrement peiné, ce qui fit culpabiliser un instant le blond. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il s'excuserait après, s'il y avait un après… Et oui, même un Malfoy pouvait s'excuser, enfin c'était tout récent mais il avait dû apprendre un peu plus d'humilité.

- _Laisse tomber Ron, on n'est pas là pour ça, ni pour échanger des politesses._

Le blond posa le regard sur le survivant, il avait l'air pressé de commencer, il avait l'air encore plus décidé et ce regard si froid. Même le petit sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres paraissait inquiétant et présage de douleur pour Draco.

- _On ne va pas y passer la journée, Malfoy. Pour commencer tu vas me dire comment vous nous avez trouvé. S'il y a encore un traitre chez nous, je dois le savoir. Ensuite tu vas me dire pourquoi vous avez essayé de tuer Hermione et pour finir tout ce que tu sais sur les horcruxes. Toi qui aimes tellement entendre le son de ta propre voix, tu vas être heureux de nous raconter pleins de choses._

- _Comment va Hermione demanda soudain le blond ?_

- _Ça ne te regarde pas souffla le rouquin dont les joues virèrent au rouge. Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à elle ? réponds aux questions._

- _J'ai déjà émis mes conditions dit-il en fixant le brun_

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de baguette faisant à nouveau bouger le corps du blond sans que celui-ci ne puisse s'y opposer. Il le ramena contre le mur, l'obligea à lever les bras, il sentit alors des bracelets métalliques lui enserrer les poignets et il se retrouva pendu au bout des chaines qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

- _Et on les a rejetées tes conditions lui répondit le brun, tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes comme ça mais ça sent encore le mauvais tour._

- _Je te fais si peur que ça potter ? _

- _Endoloris_

Draco se tordit de douleur et laissa échapper un cri, il avait été pris de court et n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à cette horrible sensation. Il ne pensait pas que les hostilités commenceraient si vite. Le sort cessa après ce qui sembla être une éternité au serpentard qui lâcha dans un soupir :

- _C'est le seul sort que tu connaisses, Potter ? tu as encore des efforts à faire pour arriver au niveau de tu-sais-qui mais je vois que tu suis le chemin qu'il t'a tracé._

Le brun fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce que le blond était en train d'insinuer? S'il faisait ce genre de choses c'était uniquement pour faire triompher une juste cause pas pour s'amuser contrairement à Voldemort… Quoique, s'il était complétement honnête, il devait reconnaitre qu'il se laissait de plus en plus aller à la violence sans remord, voire, comme en ce moment avec un certain plaisir En l'occurrence, il était dans son bon droit en torturant l'ex-serpentard.

Il fit un léger mouvement de baguette et envoya un sortilège de découpe sur le visage du blond, faisant apparaitre une légère balafre sur sa joue. Mais cette fois, il était prêt et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il allait leur montrer ce qu'était le courage chez un Malfoy.

- _Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie que j'abime ta jolie petite gueule Malfoy alors gagnons du temps. j'ai tout un lot de sort prêt pour te faire hurler pitié et je connais même quelques méthodes moldues très efficaces._

- _Tu gâche ton énergie, je ne dirai rien_

- _Comme tu veux, ça me convient parfaitement. _Il se pencha vers le blond et lui murmura à l'oreille_ En ce qui me concerne je ne souhaitais pas opter pour la méthode douce avec toi…_

* * *

Remus LUPIN et Arthur Weasley faisaient des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la porte du cachot. Cela faisait des heures que les garçons étaient descendus et les avaient empêchés de les suivre. Harry avait bloqué la porte d'un collaporta puissant leur interdisant à tous l'entrée. Cette fois-ci en arrivant en bas des escaliers, ils entendirent des hurlements de douleurs qui leur donnèrent la chair de poule. Ça y est, leur leader avait définitivement dépassé la ligne blanche et n'hésitait plus à torturer.

Le cœur lourd, ils remontèrent, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment.

* * *

Le corps de Draco pendait mollement au bout de ses chaines. Il avait brièvement perdu connaissance et son bourreau attendait avec impatience qu'il se réveille. Loin de se calmer, sa colère et sa froide détermination à obtenir des réponses n'avaient fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire.

Ronald weasley avait lui, au contraire, perdu toute trace de couleur sur son visage, il était d'un blanc cadavérique ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses cheveux de feu. Il avait vite été horrifié du traitement infligé à son ancien camarade de classe mais n'avait pas réussi à calmer son ami qui l'avait repoussé sans l'écouter. Malfoy avait toujours eu un don pour énerver le survivant et étant donné son état d'esprit actuel, sa haine était encore amplifiée. Ron était donc obligé d'assister passivement, comme un spectateur à cette folie.

- _Harry, laisse le souffler, tu vois bien qu'il ne dira rien et tu vas finir par le tuer essaya une nouvelle fois le rouquin sans trop d'espoir. Il aurait tant aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour l'aider à le raisonner._

Le brun le fixa et son regard émeraude aurait pu le glacer sur place.

- _Je te dirai bien de t'en aller si tu n'as pas le cran d'assister à notre « entretien » mais ça ferait trop plaisir à Malfoy. Donc tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et attendre. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste en vie, ça serait bien trop facile…_

- _Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? un « entretien » ? c'est de la torture et tu as l'air de ne rien ressentir. Je ne te reconnais plus._

- _Je fais ce qu'i faire. Aurais-tu été aussi clément si Hermione était morte? Non ? alors mets-toi dans un coin et laisse-moi faire ! dit le brun en se retournant vers sa victime._

Harry fit apparaitre un verre d'eau qu'il jeta au visage du prisonnier pour le réveiller plus rapidement. Celui-ci releva la tête, plantant son regard d'acier dans celui du survivant. On pouvait y lire toute la douleur mais aussi la détermination.

- _Allons Malfoy, j'ai tout mon temps mais je ne vais pas te regarder dormir non plus. _

- _Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas toujours déplu_

- _Sectumsempra__ !_

De nouvelles lacérations apparurent sur le corps du blond, le faisant hurler, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, traçant des sillons sur son visage ensanglanté. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'allait plus être capable de tenir longtemps. Sa seule solution était d'obliger son geôlier à l'achever en le poussant à bout. Au moins le Lord ne pourrait pas l'accuser de trahison et peut être serait-il clément avec LUI. Il aurait voulu éviter que le brun devienne un assassin au risque d'y perdre son âme mais là, il ne se sentait plus assez altruiste pour penser au bonheur de l'homme qui le torturait depuis des heures sans une hésitation. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon… il avait vraiment été stupide d'intervenir.

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et il sentait la vie le quitter en même temps que le sang s'écoulait hors de son corps.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas intervenus s'insurgeait une voix féminine_

- _Mais on ne peut pas pénétrer dans la pièce s'excusait Arthur weasley_

- _Harry james potter ouvre moi cette porte tout de suite où tu vas le regretter !_

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et une lueur apparut dans le regard du brun qui parut reprendre contact avec la réalité, l'obligeant à stopper ses tortures. Le blond sortit de sa torpeur et entrouvrit les yeux.

- _Harry, ouvre lui, dépêche-toi exigea Ron surexcité_

Harry lui obéit aussitôt, semblant enfin retrouver un peu d'émotions.

La jeune fille entra en trombe dans la pièce, heureuse de retrouver ses amis qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais revoir quand elle avait cru sa dernière heure venue. Mais elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- _Oh par Merlin! qu'avez-vous fait ?! demanda – t –elle en se rapprochant du blond_

- _Enfin, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le plains alors qu'il a failli te tuer_

- _Mais enfin qu'est ce tu racontes ? il…_

A ce moment, la brune croisa le regard du prisonnier paraissait la supplier de se taire. Elle ne comprenait rien à son attitude mais elle préféra garder le silence comme il semblait le vouloir. Elle se rapprocha néanmoins de lui.

- _Granger il faut que je te parle en privé souffla – t-il à bout de force._

La souffrance qu'elle lut dans son regard lui retourna l'estomac. Elle était folle de rage contre ses amis.

- _Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ? sortez tout de suite et allez chercher Pompom immédiatement._

- _Mais, Mione, tenta Harry, on ne va pas te laisser seule avec lui_

- _Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche siffla elle folle de rage._

- _Enfin…_

- _Sortez tout de suite !_

Etonnement, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osa encourir son courroux et ils s'exécutèrent.

Draco eut presque envie de pleurer pour ce moment de répit qui arrivait enfin. Il avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps avait été disséquée.

- _Merci Hermione haleta-t-il_

- _Draco, je suis vraiment désolée mais explique moi pourquoi ils sont persuadés que tu as tenté de me tuer ? A quoi joues-tu ?_

- _ Ça va être un peu long à expliquer, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me mettre un peu à l'aise lui demanda—doucement en indiquant d'un signe de tête les chaines qui le retenaient._

- _Alamora dit la brunette, en réalisant un doux mouvement de baguette en direction des chaines._

Elle eut juste le temps de se positionner en dessous afin de réceptionner le corps endolori du blond. Il s'effondra aussitôt contre elle et par terre, mort de fatigue. Il avait presque envie de pleurer tellement il était soulagé. La jeune sorcière lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas raconté ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là Draco soupira-t-elle

A suivre..

* * *

Si vous avez 1 minute, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis pour m'améliorer ou juste m'encourager


	3. Début d'explication

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parce que ça m'arrange pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating** : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note** : un grand merci pour vos reviews, je fais partie de ses horribles personnes qui les apprécient énormément et les attends avec impatience pour se motiver à écrire.

A ce sujet, sans être trop exigeante, si vous mettez la fic en suivi, mettez un tout de mot svp… sinon merci quand même de lire.

**Merci à AnalyssaMalfoy, HelenaHale et Dana** pour vos reviews, , je peux déjà répondre globalement à la question générale : il va falloir beaucoup de patience pour connaitre le secret de Draco, du moins en partie.

**Moi** (c'est pas un peu narcissique comme pseudo ?lol) : merci, je suis contente que tu aimes l'ambiance. Et ne t'inquiète pas, vu ce que je fais subir à un certain blond je suis encore plus sadique toi !

En principe j'ai répondu aux autres reviews directement

Bonne lecture

* * *

_- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas raconté ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là Draco_ soupira-t-elle

Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser un peu et Hermione l'aida à s'adosser contre le mur. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur quand il sentit le mur froid et rugueux contre son dos lacéré. Sa respiration se calma un peu et il fut heureux de retrouver un peu le contrôle de lui-même. Des années d'éducation stricte et les derniers mois passés l'avaient appris à s'endurcir et à conserver quoiqu'il arrive son masque d'indifférence, c'était sa seule barrière, sa seule défense, il se sentait démuni quand il montrait ses sentiments, quels qu'il soit.

La jeune femme le regardait attristée et sa colère envers ses amis revint en force.

_- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, attends que j'ai une explication avec ses deux là !_

_- Sans vouloir défendre weasley, il n'a pas beaucoup participé, je crois qu'il était surtout occupé à essayer de ne pas rendre son petit déjeuner… par contre ton ami le balafré était particulièrement en forme._

Hermione fut au moins rassurée, si le blond arrivait à conserver son attitude sarcastique c'est qu'il allait plutôt bien, ce qui était étonnant quand on voyait son aspect physique.

_- Je sais qu'Harry a tendance à être un peu plus … dur qu'avant_

Le blond souleva un sourcil

_- Ok, plus violent mais…_

_- Oui je sais Granger, ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute_

_- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça demanda la sorcière en se redressant vivement ? tu sais quelque chose ?_

_- Je te raconterai tout un peu plus tard, je ne suis pas vraiment en état d'avoir une longue et fastidieuse discussion pour l'instant dit le jeune homme d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris et la soif._

_- Oh oui, désolée, je vais allez te chercher de l'eau et Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi. Mais avant, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur as pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? _

_- Je ne pouvais pas. Je sais qu'il y a un traitre parmi vous mais je ne sais pas qui, c'est pour cela que je me devais d'être discret. J'ai essayé de convaincre Harry de m'écouter mais bien sûr il a refusé._

La brune semblait septique.

_- Tu es sur de toi ? Après ta…ton départ, on a minutieusement enquêté sur tout le monde, interrogeant à l'aide du veritaserum, nous n'avons trouvé aucun traitre._

_- Tu crois que c'est par pur plaisir sado masochiste que je me suis fait torturer par ton cher ami grogna le serpentard ? je suis sûr de moi Granger._

_- Ok, je te crois. En tout cas, merci pour ton coup de main. Sincèrement, sans toi, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ?_

_- C'est un peu long à expliquer... Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau maintenant ? demanda-t-il la voix enrouée. Et Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire venir Harry ? j'aimerais autant qu'il soit là pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire._

_- Je pense que ça devrait être faisable, vu son air penaud, il n'osera pas me contredire pour se faire pardonner et sinon je le trainerai ici par la peau du cou._

La brunette sorti de la pièce et lança au regard noir à ses deux amis qui attendaient

_- toi je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant lança-t-elle à Ron! Et toi tu me suis ordonna-t-elle à Harry ! Remus apportez moi de l'eau et un peu de pain !_

Aucun des hommes n'osa la contredire, sachant qu'une Hermione en colère pouvait être très dangereuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut l'infirmière qui arriva et s'occupa du jeune homme avec une extrême froideur. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un mangemort, elle faisait son devoir parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un souffrir mais elle ne mis aucune douceur dans ses gestes.

Une fois les principales plaies refermées et une potion revigorante avalée, l'infirmière partie sans un mot de réconfort. Hermione se pencha sur le jeune homme épuisé mais soulagé d'avoir une alliée. Elle lui fit avaler un peu d'eau et lui tendit le morceau de pain.

_- Je te ferai venir un vrai repas mais vas-y doucement pour ne pas tout rendre._

_- Merci Hermione, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir cette fois_ en la regardant dans les yeux, laissant momentanément tomber son masque pour lui laisser voir toute sa reconnaissance.

_- C'est fini ces jérémiades?! si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le maintenant_ intervint le survivant sans le regarder.

Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Maintenant que sa colère était un peu retombée, il se rendait compte de la violence de ses actes. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas la douceur d'Hermione, après tout Malfoy avait bien essayé de la tuer?

Il se tourna vers le blond qui était assis par terre, dos à un mur. Sa robe de sorcière lui avait été retirée et ses vêtements en dessous étaient lacérés à cause des divers sorts reçus. Son visage était encore plus pale que d'habitude, il avait encore des traces de sang sur les joues. Son regard qui s'était un peu adouci pendant qu'il parlait avec Hermione, retrouva toute sa froideur dès qu'il avait croisé celui du survivant.

_- Avant tout Hermione, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es en danger commença doucement Draco en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet. La dernière mission c'était toi. L'objectif était de t'éliminer coute que coute._

_- Et tu as bien failli y arriver sale traitre cracha le brun_

_- Harry, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé le calma son amie d'une voix douce et avec un regard plein de reconnaissance vers le blond._

_- Quand on t'a retrouvé inconsciente il était le seul debout devant toi, sa baguette pointé vers toi pour te lancer un nouveau sort opposa Harry_

_- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Potter. _

* * *

Flash back

Ils venaient de sortir bredouilles de chez barjow et beurk, quand un premier sort fusa. Tonk n'eut que le temps de lancer un protego pour le faire dévier et tout le groupe se sépara pour se mettre à couvert.

La nuit était particulièrement noire sans aucune lune pour briser les ténèbres et le rue n'était pas éclairée, ce qui avait arrangé les membres de l'ordre lorsqu'ils avaient prévus leur petite excursion. Mais maintenant cet état les gênait puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir leurs ennemis.

Un lumos fut lancé par Rémus ce qui permit d'éclairer la scène. Une dizaine de sorciers vêtus de noir et portant le masque haï des mangemorts se tenaient autour de la boutique, baguettes à la main.

L'un d'eux lança un sort en direction du lycanthrope. Les membres de l'ordre aguerris ripostèrent puis commencèrent à attaquer à leur tour.

Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent à se battre dos à dos, ils venaient de voir s'écrouler un troisième ennemi devant eux. Ils aperçurent un peu plus loin Tonk et Rémus qui faisaient équipe et semblaient s'en sortir sans problème. C'est alors qu'ils s'inquiétèrent pour leur amie dont ils s'étaient trouvés séparés dès le début de l'affrontement. Par équipe de deux ils se mirent à sa recherche.

Hermione avait tenté de rejoindre les membres de son trio lorsqu'une masse sombre s'était élevée devant elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lever sa baguette qu'un expelliarmus lui avait été jeté.

_- Le maitre va être très satisfait de moi, une sang de bourbe en moins. Avada…_

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était touché par un sort mortel. La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir un autre sorcier portant le même masque qui pointait sa baguette vers la forme à terre. Elle n'y comprenait rien, le mangemort venait de lui sauver la vie.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme_

_- Malfoy, je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance intervint la voix d'un autre sorcier noir. Le maitre a vraiment eu tort de s'enticher de toi, il aurait mieux fait de t'éliminer tout de suite._

_- Jaloux Mulciber ? lui répondit l'autre sorcier en se déplaçant devant la jeune fille._

Hermione était toujours surprise par ce qui se jouait devant elle, Draco Malfoy qui les avait trahis plusieurs mois auparavant venait de lui sauver la vie et la défendait.

Drago leva un bouclier pour les protéger mais les sorts du sorcier plus expérimenté que lui l'affaiblirent assez rapidement, d'autant plus que le bouclier, devant être assez grand pour deux personnes, lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie.

Un dernier sort du mangemort fit sauter la faible protection et précipita violemment Hermione et Draco à terre, celui-ci un peu sonné ne reprit connaissance que pour voir Mulciber au-dessus de la jeune sorcière. Il récupéra sa baguette et lança, sans un remord, un Avada sur l'homme qui s'écroula.

Il se releva rapidement et aperçut Hermione inconsciente. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'aider il sentit un sort le frapper. Chouette la cavalerie arrive au bon moment pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avant de s'écrouler.

Fin du flash back

* * *

Harry était dubitatif

_- Si tu étais innocent pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? s'énerva-t-il_

_- Tu m'aurais cru peut être ?_

_- Tu aurais au moins pu essayer, j'aurai certainement était moins …_

_- Quoi tu aurais hésité avant de me torturer pendant des heures, POTTER ? siffla le blond_

Le brun rougit légèrement.

_- Peut-être…_

_- Tu n'étais pas très enclin à m'écouter si mes souvenirs sont bons… et je ne pouvais pas parler devant Ron._

Les yeux du survivant se mirent à lancer des éclairs

_- Je t'interdis de mettre en doute la loyauté de Ron s'emporta-t-il en se levant brusquement. Il m'a prouvé maintes fois sa fidélité, contrairement à d'autres !_ il avait soulevé le blond par la chemise et l'avait collé contre le mur, un bras levé prêt à le frapper.

Il se fit la réflexion que le blond ne pesait vraiment pas grand-chose et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme, même en dehors du traitement spécial qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques heures plus tôt. Etre au service du lord ne semblait pas être de tout repos.

_- Harry arrêtes de t'emporter et laisse le parler_ intervint la brune en posant une main sur son bras pour le forcer à lâcher sa prise.

_- C'est principalement ça le problème, tu ne trouves pas que tes crises de colère sont de plus en plus importantes intervint le blond qui cherchait à reprendre sa respiration._

_- Non !_

_- Si ! intervint la jeune femme. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte mais on a de plus en plus de mal à te raisonner. L'ambiance de la maison s'en ressent et cela pèse sur tout le monde. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas rit sincèrement aux blagues de jumeaux ? ou aux pitreries de Ron ?_

_- Ce n'est pas la période idéale pour s'amuser Mione._

_- Je sais soupira –t-elle mais si on ne profite pas un minimum des bons moments il ne nous restera plus rien pour avancer, pour espérer. J'ai l'impression que tu ne crois plus en rien, que tu n'attends plus aucune joie de la vie._

_- En tout cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Malfoy ?_

_- Tu m'as demandé de te parler des horcruxes je crois. On va faire court, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir partir. Je…._

_- DEVOIR PARTIR ? tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités là ? tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser partir ?_

_- Tu sais maintenant que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible et certainement rien qui puisse vous causer du tort, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me garderiez prisonnier commença le blond un peu moins assuré de l'issue de son entretien. Je dois repartir… murmura-t-il_

_- Quoi ton maître te manque tant que cela ? _

_- Ça suffit, laisse Draco parler et on verra après ce qu'on décide pour lui_

Le brun ne répliqua pas mais son expression haineuse et déterminée avertissait déjà la jeune femme qu'il n'avait aucune intention de libérer le serpentard. Sa relation avec lui avait toujours été ambiguë et extrême et elle avait atteint son paroxysme. Le blond avait toujours eu une tendance à exacerber les sentiments de son ami et vu son état d'esprit actuel elle avait peur des conséquences.

_- je disais donc, reprit Draco, que je sais que vous avez déjà détruit quatres horcruxes et que vous êtes sur la piste du cinquième puisque vous-savez-qui a envoyé Queudvert vérifier qu'il était en sécurité. Pas la peine de me poser la question, Potter, je ne sais pas où il se trouve._

_- tu ne l'appelles pas Maître, Malfoy, je ne suis pas sûr que voldemort apprécie ce manque de respect persiffla le brun._

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux du blond mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_- Donc le sixième horcruxe, vous l'avez bien deviné est dans son précieux petit serpent, il le protège d'ailleurs comme son bébé et il ne sera pas facile à approcher. _

_- Apprends nous quelque chose d'utile pour changer se moqua le brun_

_- Tu es le septième horcruxe Potter… lui répondit-il calmement comme s'il parlait de la plus ou du beau temps._

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce.

_- Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer ! explosa le survivant_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai inventer une histoire pareille. Tu es relié à Voldemort parce qu'il a laissé un bout de son âme en toi quand il a essayé de te tuer tout bébé. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais c'est arrivé, tu es le dernier Horcruxe Potter_

_- et ma grand-mère était la reine d'angleterre… mais bien sur Malfoy !_

_- Harry, ce n'est pas totalement impossible tu sais… enfin je crois. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses intervint Hermione. Ta connexion avec lui, le fait que tu ais certaines capacité comme de parler fourchelangue, que tu sentes sa présence… _

_- Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il s'acharne à pénétrer aussi souvent ton esprit et tes migraines, repris le blond_

_- De quoi parle-t-il Harry ? demanda la jeune femme surprise en se tournant vers son ami_

_- De rien d'important Hermione…_

_- Et tes crises de colère, intervint Draco_

_- Pourquoi tu insistes avec ça ?_

_- Tu ne comprends rien ! Le seigneur des ténèbres a trouvé un moyen pour que ce morceau d'âme te change, POTTER ! Il a augmenté sa puissance pour que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir son héritier. Il instille en toi, doucement, la haine. Il ne veut plus te détruire mais préférerais que ta puissance soit utile à ses projets, que tu t'allie à lui_

_- Je n'ai rien à avoir avec lui cria la survivant_

_- Ah oui, tu crois ? s'énerva pour la première fois le blond. Ce salon dans lequel tu m'as lancé le premier doloris est la réplique exacte de la salle du trône actuelle du lord. La pièce dans laquelle tu m'as torturé pendant des heures est la copie des cachots dans lesquels il s'acharne sur ses prisonniers. Et je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'hésitation dans tes yeux quand tu m'as lancé le premier impardonnable_

_- Je pensais que tu avais essayé de tuer Hermione tenta de se justifier le brun qui commençait à douter un peu._

Il se détourna d'eux mais Hermione avait pu entrevoir son regard perdu, le regard du Harry qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle savait depuis un moment qu'il y avait un problème avec lui mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, de la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers.

_- Mione, tu crois qu'il a raison, que je deviens un monstre ?_

_- Oh Harry, bien sûr que non, dit-elle en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais on doit écouter ce que Draco sait. Si c'est vrai, cela pourra nous aider à te délivrer complétement._

_- Désolé, je ne connais pas le contresort, tout ce que je sais c'est que le Lord veut te pousser à être de plus en plus violent jusqu'à ce que tu commettes un acte irréparable qui te poussera définitivement du côté des ténèbres._

_- Mouais et je suppose qu'il n'était pas loin d'y arriver aujourd'hui dit-il en repensant qu'il avait failli tuer le blond un peu plus tôt._

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire dit le blond en se souvenant qu'il avait failli abandonner et pousser le survivant à le tuer plutôt que d'endurer encore ses coups. Mais il était content d'avoir tenu encore un peu, pour Harry et pour son amour._

_- Et quel rapport tout cela à avec le raid d'hier et la tentative de meurtre contre Hermione ?_

_- Le « maitre » a une patience très limitée et il a pu voir l'influence que Ron et Hermione ont sur toi. Ils t'empêchent à chaque fois de passer cette ligne blanche qui te conduirait à lui._

_- Je reconnais qu'ils me sont indispensables pour ne pas perdre pieds mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, souffla le jeune homme troublé. Si tu connais le rôle de Ron, pourquoi as-tu mis en doute sa fidélité et as-tu refusé de parler devant lui ?_

_- Il semblerait que Ron soit plus ou moins sous « contrôle ». on ne peut pas dire que le Lord me fasse confiance, je n'ai pas pu connaitre l'identité de la personne qui l'influence et celle-là même qui a dû donner l'information sur votre présence dans l'allée des embrumes hier._

_- Donc il y a bien une taupe parmi nous… décidemment c'est une pratique répandue.._

_- Draco intervint doucement Hermione, je croyais que tu avais changé de camp, qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? elle savait qu'elle abordait un sujet sensible mais c'était nécessaire, elle avait besoin de comprendre et Harry aussi, pour retrouver au moins un peu de sérénité._

Le jeune homme hésita un moment, les yeux emplis de douleurs.

_- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, je sais juste que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser mourir comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je me suis juste souvenu que, pour une sang de bourbe, tu n'étais pas si mal Granger dit-il en essayant de plaisanter._

_- En gros tu changes de camp comme ça t'arrange s'emporta le brun. Hermione comment peut tu lui faire confiance ?_

_- Peut-être parce qu'il a risqué sa vie pour la mienne Harry_

_- Désolée Hermione, on lui a déjà pardonné une fois après le meurtre de Dumbeldore, on l'a intégré à l'ordre, on l'a accepté pour qu'il courre dans les jambes de son maitre à la première occasion. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance._

_- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, H… Potter lui expliqua le bond. Je n'ai pas le choix et si ça peut te rassurer ma vie auprès de lui est un véritable enfer._

_- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?_

…..

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Tu n'as aucune raison valable s'énerva le survivant_

La brune semblait être perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension traversa ses jolis yeux expressifs.

_- Est-ce que tu as fait un serment t'empêchant d'en parler ? demanda-t-elle à l'ex-serpentard ?_

Il hocha la tête, heureux qu'elle ait compris une partie du problème. Il était finalement content d'avoir pris le risque de lui venir en aide. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à se sortir de ce piège et retrouver un semblant de vie, même s'il doutait que ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme des amis puissent lui pardonner et surtout pas le survivant au caractère impossible.

_- Très bien Draco, on va te laisser te reposer un moment le temps d'éclaircir tout ça lui dit la sorcière._

Le jeune homme paniqua un moment

_- Vous ne devez rien dire aux autres, il ne faut pas que le lord sache pour ma trahison_

_- Quoi tu as peur de perdre ton statut privilégié de chouchou de voldemort ? ricana le survivant_

_- Granger ?_ demanda le blond en lançant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis

La tension entre ses deux-là étaient palpables, dire qu'ils avaient réussi à être des amis pendant quelques temps. Tout le monde avait apprécié cette courte période d'accalmie. Maintenant le blond faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de pire chez son ami. Si cette histoire d'âme était véridique, elle devait tout faire pour tenir Harry éloigné de Draco sinon elle était certaine qu'il franchirait très rapidement cette ligne blanche qui le ferait basculer du côté des ténèbres.

_- Comme tu veux mais dans ce cas, tu resteras un traitre aux yeux des autres si on ne leur fournit aucune explication._

_- Peu importe, je n'ai pas peur pour moi ou ce qui peut m'arriver_

_- Oui on sait un Malfoy n'a jamais peur… se moqua le survivant._

Il était loin le temps où il pouvait lancer ce genre de phrase, il avait largement eu le temps de découvrir ce qu'était la peur depuis que lord avait décidé de s'amuser avec lui. Mais il ne put que ressentir une vague de tristesse quand il comprit que, quoiqu'il fasse il était redevenu ce petit con hautain pour Harry POTTER. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant de peine ? C'était le moindre de ses problèmes ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui.

_- Dans ce cas, il faut que tu restes enfermé ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une explication pour les autres. Harry fait au moins apparaitre un lit pour que ce soit plus confortable ordonna la brunette._

Le sorcier se concentra pour faire apparaitre une misérable paillasse.

_- Harry ! menaça la jeune femme_

_- C'est bon granger ça ira, je ne voudrai pas abuser de la bonté du survivant. J'espère juste que la couverture n'est pas pleine de puce. On ne sait jamais avec tous les pauvres qui trainent par ici_

_- Draco, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter tes blagues douteuses sur Ron et sa famille._

Il lui lança un petit sourire amusé, toujours prompte à défendre ses amis la gryffondor. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Harry sortit après la jeune fille et lança un dernier regard sur le blond qui s'était effondré sur la couche de fortune.

_- Repose toi bien Malfoy, Hermione ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Maintenant que je t'ai récupéré je compte bien tenir ma promesse et j'ai eu des mois pour murir ma vengeance, je sens que tu vas vraiment apprécier_ lui dit-il avec un rictus cruel.

Draco ne lui répondit pas, malheureusement le brun avait bien changé lui, et pas en bien…

* * *

A suivre, vendredi prochain.. ou plus vite si vous le demandez gentiment... j'ai 6 chapitres d'avance donc un peu de marge.


	4. Début de la cohabitation

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parce que ça m'arrange pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating** : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note** : un grand merci pour vos reviews, je fais partie de ses horribles personnes qui les apprécient énormément et les attends avec impatience pour se motiver à écrire.

Comme vous l'avez demandé gentiment, je mets le chapitre un peu en avance.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du jeune homme sur laquelle ils jetèrent un sonorus. Ils avaient assez souvent espionné leurs ainés avec les inventions des jumeaux pour savoir qu'ici les murs avaient des oreilles.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas spécialement envie d'écouter les arguments de son amie, il était dans son bon droit en voulant se venger de Draco, il les avait trahi et il l'avait trahi lui encore davantage, mais il savait qu'elle était tétue. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience et d'essayer d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- _Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu as quelques ressentiments contre Draco mais il a peut-être eu une bonne raison pour agir ainsi. Regarde Severus, on l'a détesté pendant des années alors qu'il t'a toujours protégé. _

A contrecoeur, Harry devait admettre que l'assistance de son ancien professeur de potion avait été essentielle dans leur lutte contre le mage noir. Il leur fournissait des informations capitales pour sauver certains sorciers, voire même moldus. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait complétement pardonné pour la mort d'Albus mais il avait dû admettre son innocence quand Fumseck lui avait transmis les derniers souvenirs de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Ces souvenirs invoquaient clairement leur dernière discussion dans laquelle il admettait sa mort prochaine et demandait à demi-mot à l'ancien mangemort d'abréger ses souffrances tout en faisant avancer la cause. Grâce à cette action, Séverus Rogue était maintenant le fidèle brase droit du seigneur noir, ce qui le plaçait presque au-dessus de tout soupçon et lui laissait une certaine marge de manœuvre bien utile pour l'ordre.

Le survivant ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait mais ils avaient dû se côtoyer et apprendre à se respecter et ne plus s'insulter à longueur de journée. Ça avait été la même chose pour tous les serpentards qui s'étaient joints à la cause et ils avaient été assez nombreux à suivre leur prince, Blaise, Pansy, Théodore Nott. En fait, dans la garde rapprochée de Malfoy, il n'y avait eu que Crabbe et Goyle à réclamer la marque.

Car oui, il fut un temps où Draco Malfoy avait demandé à rejoindre le côté de la lumière, ou plutôt dans un premier temps il avait demandé la protection de l'ordre du Phoenix quand il avait pris la décision de ne pas devenir un mangemort, de ne pas devenir un assassin.

Il avait fallu un certain pour s'habituer à la présence de la fouine parmi eux mais Harry avait vu sa détresse ce soir-là sur le toit de l'école lorsqu'il avait finalement refusé de tuer le directeur. Il avait senti qu'il était prêt à accepter son offre, qu'il avait envie de changer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris sur lui de faire le premier pas, lorsqu'il était arrivé square grimmaud pour la première fois et lui avait tendu cette main qu'il lui avait refusé en première année à Poudlard.

Le blond l'avait regardé, surpris et lui avait rendu sa poignée de main, signant silencieusement une trêve entre eux.

Il se souvenait aussi que tout ne s'était pas passé facilement avec les autres membres de l'ordre.

* * *

**Dix mois plus tôt**

- _Enfin Harry, c'est Malfoy ! tu ne peux pas croire qu'il veut réellement être de notre coté!_

- _Ron arrêtes d'être si fermé, tu sais bien qu'il était obligé d'obéir a tu-sais-qui pour protéger sa mère, tu ne ferais pas la même chose si ta mère était en danger ?_

- _Ma mère ne fricote pas avec des mangemorts donc la question ne risque pas de se poser répondit le rouquin buté._

- _Dumbeldore lui a promis la protection de l'ordre, je tiendrai parole. On n'est pas obligé de l'apprécier, ni de passer nos journées avec lui mais juste d'être poli avec lui, lui expliqua le survivant._

- _Très bien Harry, après tout, tu es chez toi, tu accueilles qui tu veux même une fouine, si tu n'as pas peur de te faire insulter à tout bout de champ._

Tout le monde avait accueilli l'ex-apprenti mangemort avec une certaine réserve. Il était tout juste toléré et personne ne lui adressait la parole plus que nécessaire. Il n'était pas rare de voir Ron ou sa sœur, le provoquer ou le bousculer pour le faire sortir de sa réserve. Il les regardait de haut, levant un sourcil sans daigner leur réponde, ce qui les énervait d'autant plus mais au moins il avait l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer.

Comme il n'avait pas la confiance de tout le monde, même quasiment de personne, il avait été convenu qu'il ne pourrait pas, dans un premier temps sortir de square grimmaud, il y vécut donc les en étant presque invisible pour tout le monde sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

C'est presque par hasard que Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus présent aux repas, il interrogea Molly pour savoir si le blond dinait plus tôt.

- _Non mon chéri, je ne l'ai pas vu approcher de la cuisine depuis plusieurs jours. _

- _Nos repas ne sont peut-être pas assez bien pour son délicat palais cracha Ginny._

- _Quelqu'un lui a parlé ses derniers temps ? demanda le brun sans tenir compte de la remarque de celle qui était encore sa petite amie._

Aucune réponse. A ce moment, il commença à s'interroger sur la situation de son ancien ennemi d'école. Comment se sentirait-il si après avoir tout perdu, il se retrouvait dans un environnement aussi hostile sans aucun soutien moral ?… bon d'accord c'était un sale petit con arrogant mais il avait fait des efforts, il n'avait provoqué personne depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et c'était déjà un miracle venant de sa part.

- _A priori, Monsieur, ne veut pas se mêler à n'importe qui. Tu ne vas pas t'inquiéter pour lui quand même s'insurgea Ron._

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'alarme les avertissant de l'utilisation de la cheminette se fit entendre. Ils virent Arthur Weasley arriver, soutenu par deux autres sorciers.

Il fut aussitôt entouré d'une nuée de petites têtes rousses et d'une Molly affolée.

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Alastor ?_

- _On a fait une mauvaise rencontre en revenant du ministère, on a du se frotter à quelques sorciers lui répondit l'ancien auror en déposant son fardeau sur un canapé . Arthur s'est bien défendu mais a finalement reçu un méchant coup d'épée. On l'a aussitôt mis à l'abri mais on n'arrive pas à le réveiller._

- _Chéri, mon amour réveilles toi supplia Molly entourée de ses enfant._

- _Papa, réveille-toi soupira Ginny_

- _Les lames sont enduites de poison intervint une voix_

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui

- _c'est une tactique habituelle, d'induire toutes les lames de poison. Je connais le contre poison. Si vous me laissez utiliser le laboratoire de Severus et me fournissez les ingrédients nécessaires je peux le sauver, ajouta Draco toujours d'une voix égale._

- _Tu connais le chemin demanda Harry sans hésiter, plus pour manifester son consentement qu'autre chose._

Le blond hocha la tête sans répondre et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de son ancien maitre de potions qui avait été installé au quartier général de l'ordre spécialement pour lui. Les besoins en potion étaient de plus en plus importants avec les conflits qui s'intensifiaient. Harry et Ron le rejoignirent rapidement pour proposer leur aide, et peut être le surveiller aussi un peu. Mais les capacités des deux gryffondors en matière de potion étant ce qu'elles étaient, le serpentard les renvoya rapidement pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts. Ron n'insista pas pour rester, heureux de pouvoir se rendre à nouveau au chevet de son père. Le brun préféra rester, il voulait au moins avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose au lieu de juste tourner en rond.

Il admira un moment les fines mains blanches de son ancien ennemi s'agiter dans tous les sens de façon parfaitement maitrisée, coupant, aplatissant, tournant. Cela ressemblait presque à un ballet envoutant, le blond avait l'air tellement concentré, tellement impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas que le brun l'observait fixement. Le serpentard avait presque l'air d'un ange avec cette expression calme et douce sur le visage qui le rendait tellement plus beau.

C'est un petit cri du blond qui venait de se couper qui ramena Harry à la réalité, il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de reluquer le serpentard..

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de proposer son aide que le blond avait fait cicatriser la plaie pour éviter toute contamination de la potion.

Harry décida alors qu'il valait mieux le laisser travailler et aller se changer les idées pour empêcher que d'autres images bizarres lui viennent en tête, certainement à cause des effluves de plantes et de potions qui étaient suspendu dans l'air.

Au bout de quelques heures qui semblèrent des jours à tous tellement ils étaient inquiets pour l'homme toujours inconscient, Draco ressortit et tendit une fiole et un pot à Harry.

- _Il faut lui faire boire l'antidote complétement dit-il en indiquant la fiole rouge et nettoyer la plaie avec cette pommade pour éviter l'infection due au venin. L'effet est assez rapide, il devrait se réveiller dans l'heure… s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard._

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

- _Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance et faire boire ça à papa s'inquiéta Ron ?_

- _Que veux-tu faire ? s'énerva Hermione, tu as une autre solution peut-être ? l'état de ton père se détériore d'heures en heures et pompom n'a rien pu faire pour le guérir. On ne peut pas rappeler le professeur Rogue sans compromettre sa couverture. Je ne vois pas ce que gagnerait Draco si ton père venait à décéder._

- _Tient c'est Draco maintenant siffla le rouquin._

La jeune fille soupira et lui jeta un regard noir, comme si c'était le moment de faire des gamineries.

C'est finalement Molly qui fit avaler le liquide à son mari en priant pour ne pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

Tous les membres de la famille étaient réunis dans la chambre. Molly assise au bord du lit, tenait la main de son époux, Ginny et Ron avaient chacun pris place sur une chaise et les jumeaux usaient le plancher à force de tourner en rond. Chacun guettait le moindre mouvement annonciateur d'un réveil. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, le tic-tac de la vieille pendule semblait assourdissant tellement le silence était pesant.

Soudain, un battement de paupière, un souffle plus puissant et les yeux d'Arthur weasley s'ouvrirent sur le visage plein de larmes mais rayonnant de sa femme qui se jeta dans ses bras. L'homme eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle appuya sur la plaie qui était encore loin d'être refermée.

Elle s'excusa et s'écarta de lui avant qu'une nuée de rouquin s'abatte sur lui.

Harry et Hermione s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, enfin soulagés et heureux pour leurs amis.

Le jeune homme traversa le couloir et gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage vers la chambre aménagée dans ce qui était autrefois le grenier. Draco Malfoy avait la chance d'avoir sa propre chambre individuelle, personne ne s'était empressé de vouloir partager la sienne avec lui, ce qui était plutôt un avantage. La maison n'abritait pas encore, à cette époque autant de réfugiés et disposait encore de quelques pièces libres. Harry frappa doucement à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse, il savait que le blond était là, il y passait tout son temps enfermé de toute façon. Il actionna la poignée et passa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée.

- _Malfoy je peux entrer ?_

- _Bien sûr Potter, fais comme chez toi railla son vis-à-vis_

- _Comme tu ne répondais pas, je pensais que tu étais occupé_

- _Occupé à quoi ? à compter les fleurs sur cette magnifique tapisserie de grand-mére ? non ça je l'ai déjà fait… une centaine de fois… et ça ne m'amuse plus._

- _C'est bon, si tu t'ennuies tant que ça tu n'as qu'à te rendre utile plutôt que de bouder comme un gamin capricieux ! s'énerva le brun._

- _Ah oui en faisant quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et vu que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, je ne peux même pas faire de recherches pour vous aider ! même quand je m'approche de la cuisine, tes chers amis semblent penser que c'est pour les empoisonner ! au moins avant j'étais respecté et j'avais l'impression d'être utile..._

- _Avant quand tu étais apprenti mangement, c'est ça ? Si tu regrettes tant que ça, tu peux toujours retourner chez tes amis Mangemorts, on ne te retient pas !_

Les yeux du blond devinrent comme deux billes d'acier tellement ils étincelaient de colère. La décision de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas été facile à prendre, il avait quitté tout ce qu'il connaissait, ses amis, sa famille pour ça. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans un environnement hostile mais il n'avait jamais remis en cause son choix. Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin. Mais malgré ses efforts, Harry venait de lui confirmer que personne ne voulait de lui ici non plus. Il n'allait pas non plus supplier pour qu'on le garde, il avait encore un minimum de fierté.

- _Très bien, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps. Je ne te remercie pas pour l'hospitalité potter, la décoration et le service d'étage sont vraiment trop mauvais. _

Sur ce, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla avant qu'une main ne la referme brutalement puis qu'une autre le retourne pour le coller contre la dite porte. Le regard gris en rencontra un vert émeraude et sans savoir pourquoi il resta comme hypnotisé.

- _attends malfoy…_

Comment les choses avaient-elles dégénérées à ce point. Harry avait juste voulu venir remercier le blond pour avoir sauvé la vie d'Arthur et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à se batte une fois de plus. L'ancien serpentard avait le don de le pousser à bout. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Dumbeldore avait voulu le mettre à l'abri et il tiendrait cet engagement en sa mémoire et parce qu'il pensait aussi sincèrement que le blond méritait une seconde chance. Et puis il s'était habitué à l'avoir dans les parages même s'ils n'échangeaient pas beaucoup de mots. S'il n'était pas de si mauvais foi, il devrait bien admettre qu'il avait vu tous les efforts que le blond avait faits pour s'intégrer, laissant un peu de son amour propre de côté.

- _Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide. Arhtur Weasley vient de se réveiller et sans toi il serait peut-être mort._

- _Curieuse façon de remercier…._

Harry soupira de découragement.

- _D'accord on va reprendre les choses à zéro. Je reconnais qu'on ne t'a pas facilité la vie mais tu n'es pas non plus tout blanc. Si tu arrêtais tes petites remarques acerbes ça faciliterait les choses aussi !_

- _Tu ne veux pas que je fasse la bise à weasmoche en plus ?_

- _Tu vois ce genre de remarque ! s'exaspéra le brun._

- _D'accord je vais faire un effort souffla le blond. _

Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien essayer encore un peu. De toute façon c'était de la frime. S'il partait, il n'avait aucun endroit ou se réfugier, personne ne prendrait le risque de l'accueillir.

- _Merci Draco lui répondit le brun avec un sourire qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de l'ex serpentard._

- _…_

- _Si tu commençais par venir diner avec tout le monde, tu n'as que la peau sur les os._

- _Tu critiques mon physique de rêve, Potter, sache que je suis parfait se vanta le blond qui fut étonné de voir le brun rougir_

- _Mon prénom c'est Harry. Tu viens ?_

Il hocha la tête et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte quand il se rendit compte que le brun n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras depuis qu'il l'avait empêché de quitter la chambre. Harry suivit son regard et rougi (encore) en le lâchant rapidement.

- _Je te suis Harry_

Ils firent chemin commun jusqu'à la cuisine devisant presque gaiment d'un sujet universel : les résultats du tournoi national de quidditch. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, toutes les conversations cessèrent.

Bon ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite qu'il serait intégré aux conversations souffla mentalement le blond avant de se sentir serré dans des bras. Il se raidit, surpris, et n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusion. On ne se donnait pas en spectacle chez les Malfoy.

Il se laissa cependant aller contre cette poitrine maternelle, un peu de douceur et de réconfort, même éphémère, ça faisait du bien.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Merci n'est vraiment pas suffisant pour t'exprimer ma gratitude murmura la mère de Ron. Je regrette vraiment la façon dont nous nous sommes conduits avec toi. Mais tu vas voir tout va changer maintenant lui promit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux._

Draco hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir, Harry lui avait dit d'éviter les blagues douteuses et sarcasmes qu'il utilisait en général, autant par habitude que pour se protéger. Donc il devait éviter la réplique qu'il avait au bout des lèvres « vous êtes tellement nombreux, qu'un weasley de plus pour me pourrir la vie, ça ne change pas grand-chose ». Et puis cette femme lui paraissait si droite et douce, il n'eut pas à se forcer pour lui répondre sincèrement

- _Pas de problème Mme Weasley, ce n'était pas très compliqué à faire comme potion. Et puis vous aviez quelques raisons d'être distants avec moi. Nos deux familles n'ont pas forcément eu des relations très cordiales ces dernières décennies._

- _Ce n'est pas une raison. En tout cas je te remercie sincèrement au nom de la famille_

- _Ouais, merci la fouine grommela Ron_

- _Allez fini les effusions clamèrent les jumeaux en tirant Draco vers eux._

Fred passa un de ses bras sur son épaule gauche, pendant que George l'encerclait de l'autre côté.

- _Sache que tu as le droit à toutes les farces et attrapes à vie dans notre boutique promit George_

- _Et ce sont les meilleurs produits de tout le pays compléta Fred_

- _Euh merci… et se penchant vers eux il baissa la voix pour demander, vous auriez du champoing change-couleur ? je verrai bien un certain membre de votre famille changer de couleur pour du … rose par exemple ?_

Les jumeaux tournèrent un regard diabolique vers leur petit frère.. . après tout il avait été particulièrement hargneux avec le blond, il méritait bien une petite leçon.

- _Tes désirs sont des ordres sourit Fred, ta livraison arrivera sous 24h._

Et ils finirent par l'entrainer vers la table où pour la première fois depuis des semaines il eut l'impression de faire partie du groupe.

Le temps passa rapidement et chacun poursuivit ses efforts.

Hermione fut la plus rapide à se rapprocher de l'ancien serpentard, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter qui, selon son expression, « avait le Qi plus élevé que celui d'un troll, contrairement à d'autres »… cela n'aida pas Ron à accepter son ancien ennemi. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et réussi néanmoins à se montrer poli. Il soupçonna tout de même une vengeance du blond lorsqu'il se retrouva avec des cheveux roses pendant une semaine mais ses frères ne voulurent jamais le dénoncer.

Les jumeaux avaient intégrés rapidement Draco à leurs jeux, ils avaient enfin quelqu'un d'encore plus sournois et tricheur qu'eux, enfin un adversaire à leur hauteur. Il était, par ailleurs d'excellent conseil pour trouver de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes encore plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. Ils frissonnèrent en se disant, que vu son imagination, ils préféraient finalement l'avoir comme ami que contre ennemi.

Il fut aussi intégré petit à petit à la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Oh bien sûr on ne lui divulgua pas d'information trop confidentielles, comme la recherche des horcruxes mais on lui demandait des faire des recherches sur tel ou tel point ou les aider à réfléchir aux stratégies ou plan d'attaque quand ils devaient prévoir une opération.

Une certaine routine s'installa et il finit par prendre ses marques dans cette maison et dans ce groupe. Il aimait particulièrement rester le soir dans la bibliothèque, une fois que tout le monde était couché, tout le monde ou presque. Il était fréquent que le brun le rejoigne et qu'ils discutent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

Un soir, il remarqua que le brun était particulièrement pale. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans de vieux fauteuils en velours, usés jusqu'à la corde devant la cheminée, qui était allumée autant pour le plaisir de voir danser les flammes que de se réchauffer.

Le survivant semblait avoir du mal à suivre la conversation et quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front.

- _Harry ça va ? _

- _Bien sûr, pourquoi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air épuisé, tu devrais peut être aller te coucher avec tout ce qu'i faire demain. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que tu t'endormes sur ta baguette._

- _Mouais je ne vais pas tarder… dis le si je te dérange plaisanta le jeune homme._

- _Non pas du tout ! il avait répondu trop vite. Pourquoi rougissait-il comme une midinette ? ce n'était pas une honte qu'il apprécie de discuter avec l'ancien gryffondor. Enfin je veux dire… Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Le brun se tenait la tête dans les mains et sa respiration était saccadée.

- _Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas mais son regard enfiévré déclarait le contraire_

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma et il se redressa légèrement dans le fauteuil avant de lancer un pauvre sourire au blond.

- _C'était quoi ça ? une attaque de tu-sais-qui ? le brun hocha la tête. Et ça t'arrive souvent ?_

- _Non c'est exceptionnel_

Draco fit mine de se lever

- _Où tu vas s'étonna le gryffondor ?_

- _Puisqu'à priori tu n'as pas envie de me parler et que tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai_

- _Ok abdiqua le brun… toutes les nuits, plusieurs fois par nuit souffla-t-il à voix basse. Mais il ne parvient pas à pénétrer mon esprit, les cours d'occlumencie de ton parrain, à défaut d'avoir été agréables, ont été plus qu'efficaces ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire forcé. Le problème ce sont les migraines qui s'en suivent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles qui me transpercent le cerveau._

- _C'est pour ça que tu dors si peu ? tu veux une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?_

- _J'en prends déjà tous les soirs. Severus en a fait un bon stock avant de partir pour être sûr que je n'en manque pas_

- _Tu ne peux pas augmenter les doses ?_

- _Tu oublies que c'est un grand maître des potions qui les a préparées, il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire la potion la plus forte possible, je ne peux pas en prendre plus mais ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais, c'est tout à fait supportable la plupart du temps._

Le serpentard se leva à nouveau, Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour souffler se croyant enfin seul et pouvant ainsi se laisser aller lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur ses tempes. Il se contracta aussitôt

- _Détends toi sinon ça ne marchera pas souffla une voix. _

Son propriétaire était très proche de lui puisqu'il avait presque pu souffler cet ordre dans son oreille, lui procurant un doux frisson. Il tenta d'obéir. Très rapidement il n'eut plus à se forcer, il commençait réellement à se détendre, en sentant une douce chaleur émaner des doigts qui le massait, presque comme si un flux d'énergie se diffusait lentement. Ces mains étaient réellement magiques, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger, cette migraine qui lui vrillait la tête le lâchait enfin.

- _Comment….. ?_

- _Chut détends-toi. Un nouveau frisson le traversa, faisant monter sa température corporelle de quelques degrés. _

C'est seulement le fait que la douleur disparaisse qui amenait cet état de plénitude… et pas les mains qui le caressait presque… enfin ce foutu pivert avait accepté d'arrêter de frapper dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de souffrir autant jusqu'à ce que cette douleur disparaisse enfin… le doux traitement s'arrêta alors qu'Harry laissait sortir un gémissement de soulagement.

- _Comment as-tu fais ça ? haleta-t-il comme sortant d'une épreuve physique. Personne n'a réussi à me soulager jusqu'ici._

- _Je ne vais pas te révéler tous mes trucs sourit l'autre ! _

- _Non bien sûr mais merci !_

- _Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours voulu être médicomage, c'est mon devoir de soulager la veuve et l'orphelin. J'ai certaines aptitudes qui me viennent de ma mère et que permette de soulager les douleurs. Ça ne fait pas des miracles, je ne peux pas refermer des blessures, ni guérir une maladie mais ça fait quand même son petit effet dit le blond en rigolant._

- _Pour moi, c'est déjà un petit miracle, je t'assure… bon bah bonne nuit alors.. je vais profiter de cette accalmie pour enfin faire une nuit complète._

* * *

Cela lui paraissait s'être déroulé il y avait une éternité. A ce moment-là, il avait cru que Draco Malfoy pouvait être quelqu'un de bien mais quoiqu'en dise Hermione, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune raison valable à se trahison et il était hors de question de lui faire confiance, à nouveau. La trahison avait été beaucoup trop douloureuse.

Toute cette histoire d'âme et d'influence c'était juste une tentative pour se sortir de sa situation sans trop souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Voldemort qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à le faire souffrir, c'était un juste retour des choses pour le punir. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main il allait lui faire payer lentement, il en rêvait depuis des mois.

Il allait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être détruit et humilié. Il lui avait donné sa chance et plus que ça et il l'avait laissé échapper.

* * *

En principe, le prochain chapitre ce week end.


	5. Amitié?

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parce que ça m'arrange pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating** : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note** : à priori avez un peu moins apprécié le chapitre précédent mais la digression est importante pour comprendre le comportement d'Harry. Désolée ça va encore continuer un peu, j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre quand même.

Encore un dernier chapitre pour le flash back et après on revient dans le vif du sujet.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il allait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être détruit et humilié. Il lui avait donné sa chance et plus que ça et il l'avait laissé échapper.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement lui avoir laissé sa chance d'entrer dans son monde, de faire partie de sa vie et il l'avait rejeté.

**7 mois plus tôt**

Bien sûr tout le monde n'avait pas voulu accepter Draco aussi facilement, mais les choses c'étaient plutôt bien passées. Si l'on exclut Alastor Maugrey qui ne devait même pas se faire confiance à lui-même, seule Ginny continua à regarder le serpentard de travers. Elle reprochait sans cesse à son petit ami de prendre un risque inconsidéré en l'intégrant à leur discussion et en passant tant de temps avec lui.

Pour étouffer les disputes qui s'envenimaient très vite avec la rouquine au tempérament de feu, il évitait le blond quand elle était là. Heureusement qu'elle avait poursuivi ses études à Poudlard et n'était donc pas là de toute la semaine. Elle les rejoignait uniquement le week end et pas tous, ce qui laissait au brun un peu de liberté. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire leur 7eme année pour se consacrer à la bataille qui s'annonçait. Ça leur faisait un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que tous leurs amis étaient en cours et continuaient leur vie normalement. Enfin aussi normalement que possible avec une Dolores Ombrage à la tête de l'établissement.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que sa studieuse amie accepterait de laisser de côté ses précieuses études et remettrait à plus tard le passage de ses aspics mais elle l'avait une fois de plus étonné en n'hésitant pas une seule seconde. Il admirait vraiment son courage et sa droiture autant que son intelligence. Hermione était vraiment une amie précieuse.

Ginny venait de repartir après deux semaines de vacances qui avaient paru particulièrement longues à Harry. Elle avait été spécialement pénible et il commençait à se poser des questions sur leur avenir commun. Certes il l'appréciait mais il n'y avait pas la petite étincelle qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Il croyait un peu trop aux contes de fée certainement…

En plus ses migraines avaient repris de plus belle mais comme il avait évité Draco ses deux dernières semaines, il n'osait pas aller lui demander de l'aide, connaissant le sale caractère de son ancien camarade de classe il l'aurait envoyé sur les roses. Le brun avait hâte de profiter enfin de sa liberté et mine de rien ses petites soirées au coin du feu avec le serpentard lui avaient manquées. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque après le repas.

Le feu brulait dans la cheminé, alimenté régulièrement par un sort. Le temps était plutôt frais dehors mais rien d'exceptionnel en cette période, le climat était plutôt clément pour cette saison mais la maison elle-même restait irrémédiablement glaciale. Harry désespérait d'en faire un jour une demeure chaleureuse. Elle restait, par bien des côtés, beaucoup trop chargée par l'empreinte de la famille black, et pas du bon côté. Il avait de la peine pour Sirius qui avait été élevé et avait vécu des années dans cette ambiance. Même la présence de la famille Weasley et les tentatives de Molly n'avait que très peu réussi à égailler la maison dans laquelle il avait élu leur quartier général. Le feu pouvait donc bruler toute l'année dans la cheminée que ça ne pouvait que rendre la pièce plus agréable.

Le blond était avachi dans l'un des petits canapés, Harry pouvait le voir de profil. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard plongé dans les flammes qui léchaient la vitre. Le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il était agréable à regarder une fois son air hautain abandonné. Et là, détendu et sans aucun masque, il était même beau, effacée cette ride de dédain au-dessus des yeux et cette moue dédaigneuse sur ses lèvres qui paraissent du coup presque douces. L'étaient-elles réellement ?

Le brun secoua la tête et rougit de s'être laissé aller à cette contemplation étrange de son ancien meilleur ennemi. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, il devait reconnaitre que Draco était plutôt beau. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et surtout beaucoup plus élancé, à la limite de la maigreur mais d'après leurs entrainements communs il pouvait dire sans se tromper dire qu'il devait être quand même musclé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et il ne les avait plus coupés depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre du Phéonix et surtout ils n'étaient plus collés par des tonnes de gel, comme si il voulait marquer une coupure définitive avec son ancienne vie en adoptant un autre style. Ces cheveux d'un blond presque gris étaient ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, après son regard acier. Et le brun devait admettre qu'il avait dû, ces dernières semaines, retenir sa main plus d'une fois de se glisser, d'elle-même, à l'intérieur pour en découvrir la texture. Mais c'était juste de la curiosité toute gryffondienne, c'est tout.

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose proposa le gryffondor en se servant lui-même un verre ?_

- _…._

- _Draco ?_

- _Je suis étonné que tu te souviennes de mon prénom Potter vu que ça fait des jours que tu m'ignores lança le blond._

Le brun soupira, ça y est, les hostilités étaient lancées. Il savait bien que le blond lui ferait quelques remontrances.

- _Allez Dray, tu sais bien que Ginny et toi ne vous entendez pas à merveille. Je veux juste éviter les histoires, tu ne vas pas bouder_

- _Saches qu'un Malfoy ne boude pas ! et je n'y suis pour rien si la belette fille est désagréable avec moi_

- _Tu n'y mets pas vraiment du tien non plus, remarqua le brun sans hausser le ton pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire des remarques désagréables non plus. Et d'abord si tu arrêtais de l'appeler belette pour commencer ! tu as bien réussi à le faire avec Ron._

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne fais que des remarques constructives pour l'aider un peu, cette pauvre fille ! Non parceque franchement elle ne ressemble rien avec ses cheveux qui ressemblent à la crinière d'un vieux cheval malade, déjà qu'elle n'a pas un physique facile…_

- _Tu vois ce genre de remarques !_

- _Après tout ça ne me regarde pas, ce n'est pas moi qui suis obligé de me la taper_

- _Mallfoy, tu es grossier là. Et puis d'abord, on ne … enfin tu vois quoi_

- _… attends vous sortez ensemble depuis des mois et vous n'avez toujours pas consommé ? se moqua le blond une fois la surprise passée. _

Le brun secoua la tête et rougit. Pourquoi s'était-il cru obligé de préciser ce détail et vue la mine réjouie du serpentard il allait maintenant biens se foutre de lui. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle tout court, sinon là il lui aurait vraiment de quoi lui pourrir la vie en le racontant à tout le monde.

- _Mais dis-moi tu n'es quand pas même pas puceau ?_

Et merdre, il avait vraiment oublié d'être idiot le blond. Harry ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui répondre, de toute façon il était incapable de mentir correctement. Il vit aussitôt le visage réjouit de son vis-à-vis prêt à lancer le prochain assaut.

- _On est pas là pour pour discuter de ma vie sexuelle, Malfoy_

- _Ou plutôt de son inexistence, se moqua le blond_

- _Humff.._

- _Non mais sans rire, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Bon je te comprends un peu, rien qu'à l'idée de toucher la belette, brr, ça me coupe toute en vie. Mais bon, il faut bien se soulager de temps en temps alors ?_

- _On attend juste le bon moment, c'est tout_

- _Et c'est quoi le bon moment pour toi ?_

- _Le mariage ou les fiançailles, enfin quelque chose d'un peu dans les règles. _

- _Et bien, je crois que tu n'as pas fini les travaux manuels_

- _Ça ne devrait pas être si long. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mlafoy, je compte demander à Ginny de m'épouser pour la nouvelle année._

Un grand silence accueilli cette révélation. Le blond avait perdu tout son sourire et avait les traits extrêmement crispés. Harry savait bien que sa petite amie et son ami ne s'appréciaient mais pas à ce point-là. Lui ne faisait aucune remarque sur les fréquentations du blond. Il faut dire qu'il s'était calmé mais au début de l'année, il n'était pas rare de le voir attirer dans son lit toutes les jeunes filles qu'il pouvait, voir jeunes hommes, Draco était assez ouvert sur ce point. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, au grand désespoir des partenaires éconduits. Harry avait finir par lui faire la morale sur ses liaisons quant il avait intégré leur équipe car cela amenait un certains malaises entre le blond et ses anciens amants. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps mais il ne fallait pas que l'harmonie au sein des membres de l'ordre ou de ses partisans en pâtisse… rien à voir avec le jalousie de voir Draco se faire caressé par des amants différents tous les soirs.

- _Tu sais que la coutume veux qu'on félicite ses amis à l'annonce de ce genre de nouvelles lança le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère._

- _Félicitations Potter et bonne nuit lui répondit le blond pour le congédier. Il avait tendance à croire que cette espace lui appartenait au moins la nuit._

- _Tu ne vas pas recommencer à bouder, je croyais que les Malfoy ne boudait pas ?_

- _Ecoute Harry, commença le blond, soudain sérieux, ça ne sert à rien de passer la soirée ensemble comme si on était les deux meilleurs amis du monde pour qu'après tu m'ignores. Je dois admettre que j'aime ces moments mais ils me manquent d'autant plus quand tu ne daignes plus me les accorder. Si tu te lies avec la belette, elle t'interdira définitivement de m'adresser la parole et toi en bon gryffondor fidèle tu lui obéiras, donc autant gagner du temps._

- _Mais.._

- _Autant arrêter cette mascarade maintenant, tu n'auras plus à te forcer à être gentil avec moi, ça devrait te soulager et tu auras plus de temps pour préparer ta demande en mariage._

Harry ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Ginny lui dicter sa conduite mais il devait bien admettre qu'en toute logique si sa fiancée lui demandait de ne plus le voir, il voyait mal ce qu'il pourrait trouver comme argument à lui opposer, surtout une fois qu'ils vivraient ensemble.

Mais bizarrement, cela lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus le serpentard. Sa vie commune avec Ginny ne commencerait pas avant longtemps, après la guerre, s'il y avait un après guerre pour lui. Donc autant profiter de chaque moment sans se poser de questions.

- _J'aurai quand même droit à tes merveilleux massages tenta le brun dans une dernière tentative pour passer encore un peu de temps avec lui._

A son grand étonnement, le blond se redressa et l'invita à le rejoindre sur le canapé d'un simple geste.

- _Je t'ai dit que les médicomages faisaient serment de soigner toute personne ayant besoin d'eux sans aucune discrimination et sans prendre en compte ses sentiments personnels. Autant que je m'exerce avec toi Potter._

Harry ne répliqua pas mais s'installa à côté du blond qui appliqua ses mains sur ses tempes avant de reproduire les mêmes gestes que quelques semaines auparavant et la magie opéra de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est un Harry apaisé qui s'installa à nouveau plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il se sentait détendu et soulagé comme rarement et il n'avait aucune envie de briser cette atmosphère en retournant seul dans sa chambre.

Mais le blond gardait son attitude froide et ne lui adressait pas la parole, ne le regardait même pas.

- _Allez Malfoy, tu vas t'ennuyer si tu ne m'adresses plus la parole. Avec qui pourras-tu échanger de manière aussi brillante sur la stratégie ou le quidditch ? demanda le brun en lui donnant un coup de coude_

- _Désolé de te décevoir, mais il y a bien d'autres personnes ayant une conversation aussi passionnante lui répondit le serpentard en le repoussant à son tour._

- _Tu parles d'Hermione ? effectivement elle est assez fière d'avoir réussi à faire entrer certaines de ses valeurs dans ta petite tête de sang pur, tu dois t'amuser comme un fou à apprendre les règles de la vie avec les elfes de maison !_

- _C'est toujours mieux que d'entendre le survivant pérorer sur ses exploits pendant des heures !_

- _Et ! je ne pérore pas ! répliqua le brun en attrapant un coussin avec lequel il commença à le frapper_

- _C'est bien les gryffys, toujours violent, répliqua le serpentard empoignant un coussin à son tour._

S'en suivit un combat de coqs qui laissa la bibliothèque couverte de plumes signifiant la mort des pauvres coussins, et raisonnant des rires des deux garçons. Harry était heureux d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et Draco était vraiment magnifique quand il souriait. Le brun se pencha vers lui pour retirer une plume coincée dans ses cheveux et frissonna quand il entre enfin en contact avec cette matière douce et lisse qui devait certainement sentir merveilleusement bon.

Le temps s'était comme suspendu à son geste, Draco l'observait, ses yeux gris étincelaient et avant qu'Harry ne comprennent quoique ce soit, il se retrouva avec les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Dans un premier temps ce ne fut qu'une caresse presque tendre comme pour laisser au brun le temps de réagir puis le baiser se fit plus empressé. La langue du blond commença à lécher les lèvres du brun qui poussa un petit gémissement, puis força l'entrée et commença à explorer passionnément la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Les mains du surpentard s'étaient aventurées sous le tee shirt du survivant et lui caressait le dos, l'attirant le plus possible contre son corps. Il tira le gryffondor qui se retrouva assis sur ses genoux et étendit ses caresses à son torse. Le brun réagissait presque malgré lui, peu habitué à ressentir des sensations aussi fortes, il était sur un petit nuage et remuait presque inconsciemment son bassin contre celui du blond.

Harry commençait à haleter se frottant de façon de plus en plus impudique. Il sursauta violemment lorsque le blond commença à agacer ses tétons, vraiment trop sensible.

- _Oh Draco.._

En l'entendant gémir son nom, Draco ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il repoussa le brun qui le regarda avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

...

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait admis ses sentiments pour le survivant sans vouloir mettre un nom dessus. Il s'était étonné lui-même à apprécier sa compagnie, ses discussions. Il avait appris à le connaitre et s'était rendu compte de tous les préjugés erronés qu'il avait pu concevoir à son égard. Le brun était tellement naturel et franc quand ils parlaient ensemble que c'en était presque émouvant. Draco n'avait jamais connu ce genre de relation, les « amitiés » à serpentard étaient souvent intéressées, tout le monde jouait un rôle et les discussions restaient toujours froides et aseptisées. Le blond s'était peu à peu laissé prendre au jeu du Gryffondor et à apprécier passer du temps avec lui. Certes il passait du temps avec les autres mais avec les jumeaux ou même Hermione les conversations ne prenaient jamais un ton aussi personnel ou passionné.

Il aimait voir les yeux du brun refléter tous ses sentiments comme un livre ouvert. La passion quand il parlait de sport ou de ses amis, la haine quand ils revenaient sur le sujet de la guerre, la nostalgie quand il était question de Poudlard et la tristesse et la peur les rares fois où il lui parlait de son enfance. C'est dans un de ses moments que le blond s'était surpris à avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter… il s'était heureusement arrêté à temps avant de choquer le survivant.

Il n'avait pas voulu trop s'interroger sur ses réactions, sur le fait qu'il recherchait bien trop souvent la présence du brun, que son corps réagissait lorsqu'il le frôlait par mégarde. Après tout, Harry était le premier à lui témoigner de l'amitié, ça devait juste être un effet secondaire. Mais lorsqu'Harry l'avait ignoré pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était senti perdu, abandonné et surtout il avait été prêt à frapper la peste rousse quand il l'avait vu enlacer fougueusement le brun à son retour de Poudlard. Si c'était ça l'amitié, c'était vraiment compliqué.

Il s'était même résolu à interroger miss-je-sais-tout qui n'avait pas paru en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur le domaine. Ils étaient tous les deux entrain de faire des recherches, attablés sur la grande table de la bibliothèque dans laquelle Draco passait décidemment beaucoup trop de temps. Etonnement quand il s'agissait de faire des recherches, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de volontaires.

- _Hermione? _

- _Humm, oui Draco._

- _Ron, Harry et toi, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, comment est-ce que tu as su que vous seriez de vrais amis ? que tu pouvais leur faire confiance ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, le courant est passé tout de suite entre nous, on a pu tout de suite parler de tout et de rien, et même rester assis les uns avec les autres peut suffir à nous faire nous sentir bien. Pour ce qui est de la confiance, il faut prendre le risque, le temps et les expériences seront les seuls à pouvoir déterminer la force et la réalité d'une amitié._

- _Et ça ne te gêne pas que tes amis soit amis avec d'autres personnes ? tu n'as pas envie de les garder juste pour toi ?_

- _Bien sûr que non, ils ont le droit de voir qui ils veulent du moment que ça les rend heureux et ça ne change rien à notre amitié_

- _Pourtant tu as eu l'air énervée au mariage de Bill quand Ron a voulu se faire de nouvelles amies_

- _C'est compliqué…pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? commença à s'énerver la sorcière. C'est Ron qui t'envoie ? s'il a des questions qu'il vienne me les poser lui-même. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais son partie Draco. Il peut bien danser avec toutes les grues du monde magique que ça ne me dérange pas !_

Sur ce, la brunette referma bruyamment son livre avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant le blond perplexe et pas vraiment avancé. Les jumeaux le rejoignirent rapidement étonné d'avoir croisé une Hermione visiblement en colère.

- _Salut Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu as fait à notre petite Hermione pour la mettre en rogne ? demanda Georges en s'installant à l'envers sur une des chaises._

- _Rien, on était seulement entrain de discuter et soudain elle est partie_

- _Et vous discutiez de quoi ? demanda Fred avide de trouver un sujet pour agacer la brunette. Elle était tellement marrante quand elle s'énervait et après Ronny avait une occasion d'aller la consoler. _

Les jumeaux faisaient tout leur possible pour leur donner un coup de main pour les voir enfin ensemble. C'était évident qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre mais aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas, du coup ils expulsaient leur trop plein d'hormones au travers de disputes qui fatiguaient toute la maison.

- _Je l'interrogeai juste sur le concept d'amitié selon les gryffondors_

- _Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

- _Que Ron et Harry étaient ses deux meilleurs amis mais que ça ne la gênait pas qu'ils aient d'autres amis._

- _Jusque-là pas de problème, rien de particulier_

- _Je lui ai juste fait remarquer que je l'avais déjà vu s'énerver parce que Ron se faisait d'autres amies et je voulais savoir si c'était normal._

- _Oui c'est tout à fait normal répondit Fred_

- _Donc quand vous avez des amis vous voulez qu'ils se fassent des amis mais vous en êtes jaloux ? Les gryffondors sont quand même compliqués !_

- _Non c'est compliqué uniquement pour Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils sont complétement coincés !_

- _C'est pourtant simple : quand quelqu'un approche Harry, est ce que tu as déjà vu Hermione s'énerver ?_

Hochement négatif du blond

- _Et quand c'est de Ron ? elle s'énerve quand quelqu'un l'approche ? elle rougit quand il est juste à côté d'elle ? à des réactions étranges ?_

Hochement de tête positif à chaque question

- _Donc Harry est le meilleur ami d'Hermione… commença Georges_

- _… et Ron est son amoureux compléta Fred. Mais au fait pourquoi ces questions ? tu as quelqu'un en vue ?_

Le blond secoua la tête beaucoup trop rapidement ce qui fit rire les jumeaux qui s'échangèrent un regard malicieux. Un nouveau couple à agacer, ils allaient vraiment être débordés.

Draco pali, non ce n'était pas possible… qu'il soit déjà ami avec le survivant c'était nouveau pour lui mais qu'il ait des sentiments plus ambigus c'était inacceptable et de toute façon il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux, pas la peine de revenir sur la question. Harry aimait les femmes, sa rouquine même pour être plus précis. Et puis même s'ils avaient quelques points communs, Harry était le sauveur du monde magique alors que Drago n'était qu'un apprenti mangemort qui avait passé des années à malmener et humilier Harry et ses amis.

Et de toute façon il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques….

...

Alors qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici tous les deux en ce moment ? Seuls dans cette bibliothèque, les lèvres encore rougies du fougueux baiser échangé ? En plus Harry venait juste de lui dire qu'il allait demander l'autre petite garce en mariage. Draco s'y était attendu et puis ce n'était pas comme si il avait pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Il n'avait pas pris l'annonce de gaieté de cœur mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre du survivant, ils n'avaient rien de commun : il n'était pas du bon sexe, ancien mangemort et jusqu'à il y a peu, ils se détestaient carrément. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, il n'était pas non plus assez désintéressé pour pouvoir fréquenter trop souvent le brun en sachant qu'il ne pouvait attendre qu'une plate amitié et encore, si sa future femme le permettait.

Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer, il avait embrassé Harry sans préméditation, un peu comme une ultime bravade avant de couper les ponts avec lui… mais le brun lui avait répondu et là il avait perdu tout contrôle… Enfin c'est plutôt son corps qui avait pris le contrôle et il avait fait profiter le brun de sa large expérience en matière de caresses. Il savait qu'il était doué au lit (le surnom de Dieu du sexe de Poudlard ne lui a avait pas été attribué deux années de suite pour rien) mais de là à avoir un survivant pantelant et docile entre les bras, il y avait quand même une marge. Il aurait pu abuser de la situation et prendre ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps mais après…. ?

Les coups d'un soir ne le dérangeaient en temps normal mais là, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se passer du brun une fois qu'il aurait pu y gouter. Se voir ignoré pendant deux longues semaines lui avait déjà fait du mal, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il ressentirait si le brun le rejetait après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Car malheureusement il s'agissait bien de cela… faire l'amour... En tout cas pour lui

Ça y est Harry reprenait ses esprits et, comme Draco s'y était attendu il prenait conscience de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire et s'écartait de lui. Il avait l'air si perdu, avec ses joues rouges, ses lévres gonflées de plaisir, il était vraiment adorable. Autant lui simplifier les choses, bizarrement Le blond avait l'impression de virer poufsouffle à vouloir ménager le gryffondor

- _C'est bon Harry, calme toi. On a rien fait de grave et la belette n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu n'as plus intérêt à te retrouver seul avec moi. La prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas et tu sais bien que personne ne peux me résister. Alors ne prends plus de risques._

Le brun sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot, toujours avec ce regard perdu mais au moins pas dégouté. Le blond soupira avant de se lever à son tour pour regagner sa chambre.

* * *

Bon à suivre, vendredi prochain, sauf si vous voulez la suite plus vite…


	6. Le choix

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** **_M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_**

**Note : **j'ai hésité à continuer sur le flask back mais c'est comme cela que j'ai imaginé l'histoire donc je continue, pour moi c'est nécessaire pour comprendre le reste.

En tout cas c'est le dernier et j'essaye de publier le suivant rapidement (ce week end si je suis motivée) pour revenir au présent.

Un grand merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire. Et oui ne vous inquiétez ils vont beaucoup souffrir par la suite (ne venait pas les plaindre à ce moment là)

* * *

Avec le recul, Harry se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du suivre son instinct premier et fuir loin de ce sale petit traitre. Malheureusement, il était encore bien trop naïf à ce moment là et il avait cru en la sincérité apparente du serpentard. Il lui avait pourri la vie pendant six longues années et en seulement quelques semaines il en était venu à prendre ses promesses pour argent comptant.. quel idiot, c'est une faiblesse qu'il n'aurait certainement plus maintenant.

Draco se souvenait de ce jour où tout avait basculé, et des semaines merveilleuses qui avaient suivi… cela lui semblait être dans une autre vie.

Il avait, dans un premier temps, cru que tout était fini entre Harry et lui, ainsi ils ne firent que se croiser durant plusieurs jours et surtout le survivant prenait grand soin de ne plus se retrouver seul avec lui. Cette situation peina un peu le blond mais c'était mieux comme ça, il valait mieux arrêter cette relation sans espoir tant qu'il était encore temps. jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il le rejoigne à nouveau une fois que tout le monde fut couché ou occupé à d'autres activités.

Harry prit soin de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'écart de Draco.

Aucun des deux ne voulut rompre le silence pendant quelques minutes. Le blond ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, qu'est ce que le gryffondor attendait de lui ?

- _Dis-moi Draco, je peux te poser une question ? tu me répondras sincèrement ?_

- _N'oublie pas que je suis un serpentard, Harry, ne m'en demande pas trop, répondit le blond avec un sourire mitigé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait et ne voulait pas se retrouver bloqué avec une promesse faite un peu trop rapidement_

- _S'il te plait c'est important pour moi_

- _Ok je te promets de faire de mon mieux, c'est déjà pas mal non ?_

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? juste pour améliorer ton tableau de chasse et conserver ton titre ?_

- _…_

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait aucun envie de se ridiculiser en exposant ses sentiments qu'il savait non réciproques mais il ne voulait pas laisser croire au brun qu'il n'était qu'un faire-valoir pour lui

- _C'était juste pour t'amuser ou te moquer de moi ?_

- _Non Harry, bien sûr que non ! et je n'aurais jamais parlé de notre relation à quiconque. Je l'ai fait juste parce que … j'en avais envie, c'est tout._

- _Merci souffla le brun, avant de s'en aller sans un geste vers le blond._

Au moins les choses étaient claires. Il lui laissait voir une partie de ses sentiments et le brun s'en allait. Il s'y était attendu mais ça faisait quand même mal. Finalement ses parents avaient peut être raison d'éviter au maximum de s'investir émotionnellement, c'est beaucoup trop compliqués et douloureux de s'autoriser à ressentir… mais c'est si intense, on se sent tellement vivant se dit-il en repensant à sa précédente entrevue avec le brun, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son regard émeraude embué de désir… oui finalement il n'avait pas de regret, avoir des sentiments ça valait le coup de prendre des risques.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses états d'âme que des bruits de voix se firent entendre.

Les fin de semaine étaient rythmés par le retour des membres de l'ordre qui résidaient le reste de la semaine à Poudlard et c'était un joyeux capharnaüm qui se faisait alors entendre lorsque tout ce petit monde arrivait et ce soir ils avaient l'air particulièrement en forme… le blond en avait déjà la migraine.

- _Laissez moi vous aider professeur tentait une petite voix_

- _Est-ce que je vous ai, ne serait-ce qu'un instant donné l'impression d'être impotent Monsieur Londubat ? _raisonna la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Cela amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Draco, le maître des potions était encore entrain de malmener ce pauvre Neville. Le jeune homme avait pourtant bien changé depuis qu'il avait intégré l'AD. Les plus jeunes, à défaut d'être admis dans l'ordre du Phoenix à cause de leur âge avait continué à faire vivre, en secret de leur ainés, l'armée mise en place par Harry Potter à Poudlard. Les adultes avaient bien sur quelques doutes sur leur activité mais préféraient fermer les yeux, après tout cela les occupait et ça ne leur faisait pas de mal s'entrainer en prévision de la guerre à laquelle il risquait, malheureusement, d'avoir à participer.

Neville et Ginny avaient pris la relève du célèbre du trio lorsque ceux-ci avaient quitté Poudlard et le jeune homme c'était métamorphosé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait grandi, perdu un peu de poids et surtout pris de l'assurance. Il était même capable d'avoir assez confiance en lui pour élever la voix pendant les cours qu'il donnait aux membres de l'AD. Il dirigeait lui-même les petites missions destinées à saper l'autorité d'Ombrage qui était maintenant directrice de l'école et surtout à la punir de sa cruauté envers certains élèves.

Tout le monde avait pu admirer son évolution qui se reflétait dans son attitude lors des cours qu'il suivait en septième année et l'ensemble de ses professeurs l'avait félicité pour cela… enfin sauf un qui s'acharnait toujours et encore contre lui. Il fallait reconnaitre que, en potion, le jeune homme était toujours une calamité mais l'attitude de son professeur qui s'amusait à le terroriser y était certainement pour quelque chose.

Et maintenant voilà la peste rousse qui se précipite sur le survivant national et commence à l'embrasser à tour de langue… le pauvre, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air agréable pensa sans aucune mauvaise foi le blond.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Draco l'avait passée en compagnie de son parrain pour éviter de voir le brun et sa fiancée collé l'un à l'autre….. le week end allait s'avérer très long.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsqu'Harry s'installa à côté de lui pour le petit-déjeuner en lui adressant un petit sourire. Draco l'observa et s'étonna de ses traits tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il allait l'interroger quand il vit une tornade rousse traverser la cuisine, se servir une assiette et ressortir sans adresser la parole à quiconque mais en lançant un regard noir dans leur direction. Le brun sembla ne semblait pas très à l'aise et baissa la tête

- _Et Harry, qu'est ce qu'elle a Ginny ? vous ne vous êtes pas disputés dès le matin quand même? Demanda Ron sans cesser d'avaler tout ce qui passait à portée de fourchette._

Le brun souffla et pris son courage à demain, il faudrait y passer à un moment ou à un autre.

- _Ginnyetmoionarompu._

- _Quoi ?!_

Toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompues et cinq têtes rousses s'étaient tournées vers lui. Draco avait vite réussi à remettre son masque d'indifférence mais avec une petite lueur nouvelle dans le regard, l'espoir de se voir débarrassé de la peste rousse et peut être plus.

- _Ginny est une fille merveilleuse mais on se ressemble trop pour pouvoir s'entendre. On n'arrête pas de s'opposer sur tous les sujets. Et avec la bataille contre Voldemort je ne peux pas me disperser, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour les histoires de cœur. Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité mais il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine._

- _Donc c'est juste une pause en attendant que tu es vaincu tu-sais-qui tenta Molly_

- _ Désolée mais c'est définitif, j'adorerai vraiment faire partie de votre famille mais je n'épouserai pas Ginny_

- _Allons mon chéri, tu feras toujours partie de la famille. C'est juste dommage, vous alliez si bien ensemble._

Harry était soulagé, il avait vraiment eu peur de la réaction de sa famille d'adoption, c'est pourquoi il avait retardé la séparation alors que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose manquait. Et cette soirée avec Draco avait été le déclencheur, même s'il lui manquait encore beaucoup de réponses, il savait que ces sensations merveilleuses qu'il avait ressenti quand ils s'étaient embrassé, il ne les avait jamais ressenties avec la rouquine et ce n'était certainement pas une question d'expérience mais bien de sentiments.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être complet, que plus rien ne lui manquait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione eut la gentillesse de trouver rapidement un nouveau sujet pour détourner l'attention générale du brun, ce dont il lui fut profondément reconnaissant… jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rappelle à l'ordre pour aller travailler.

Après l'entrainement matinal Harry pris la direction du jardin pour aller prendre l'air. Avant de sortir il lança un regard insistant au blond qui comprit l'invitation et le suivi quelques minutes plus tard.

La petite cour intérieure avait été magiquement transformée en jardin, initialement pour pouvoir cultiver les plantes nécessaires à la préparation de certaines potions, puis c'était Molly Weasley qui avait souhaité s'occuper d'un potager pour s'occuper l'esprit autant que pour améliorer les repas. Ça faisait du bien de sortir un peu de la maison froide et bruyante.

Draco aperçut le brun qui semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées, accoudé à la barrière qui entourait le potager

- _Tu essayes d'hypnotiser les oiseaux Harry ?_

- _Très drôle, Draco mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur_

- _Ah oui, ta rupture… comme c'est dommage_

Le brun haussa un sourcil

- _C'est vrai que tu l'as toujours tellement appréciée…_

- _J'essayais d'être poli mais effectivement tu mérites mieux_

- _Et mieux c'est toi ?_

Le blond resta un moment muet, il avait préféré ne pas imaginer trop de choses, ne pas penser que c'était peut-être à cause de lui (ou pour lui) qu'ils avaient rompu. Il avait trop peur de voir ses illusions brisées et son amour propre malfoyen en aurait trop souffert. Mais là, il lui tendait une perche qu'il se devait d'attraper.

- _Et bien, reconnais que je suis un super parti, beau, intelligent, bon plus très riche puisque mon père m'a certainement déshérité. Et je te rappelle que j'ai été élu dieu du sexe deux années de suite._

Il avait réussi à faire rougir le lion. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça, le blond se rapprocha encore un peu.

- _Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant. Même si on s'entend mieux, je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon. Je pensais même n'être attiré que par les femmes. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir, mais j'ai bien réfléchi cette semaine et je reconnais que j'apprécie le temps que nous passons ensemble et ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque était… agréable_

- _Juste agréable Harry ? murmura Draco dans son oreille ? il s'était collé contre le dos de brun et pu le sentir frissonner. Il retint un petit sourire satisfait avant de se pencher et déposer un petit baiser dans son cou._

Le brun se retourna, affichant toujours cette jolie couleur rouge sur les joues, il était décidemment très sensible le petit gryffondor.

- _Ok très agréable ! mais retire vite ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, ni ce que toi tu attends de notre relation mais je préfère qu'on y aille doucement et que personne ne soit au courant. Est-ce que ça te convient ? demanda le brun presque timidement_

- _Quand tu dis doucement, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? demanda innocemment le blond en se jetant sur sa bouche_

Harry voulut grogner mais son corps l'avait déjà trahi et répondait fiévreusement au baiser du blond. Il avait l'impression que les mains du serpentard étaient partout en même temps, lui soutirant mille et un gémissements de plaisirs. Ce fut à nouveau le blond qui mit fin au baiser permettant au gryffondor de redescendre sur terre

- _Je pense que je pourrai supporter ce traitement de temps en temps sourit le brun, les lèvres toujours gonflées de plaisir._

Le blond se penchait pour recommencer mais Harry se déroba, affichant un air sérieux.

- _Dray, ne joue pas avec moi s'il te plait. Je n'apprécierais vraiment pas de n'être qu'un trophée de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. Je connais ta réputation de dragueur mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un survivant énervé sur le dos._

- _Tu m'effraies là se moqua le blond, avant de reprendre soudain plus sérieux : c'est nouveau pour moi aussi Harry mais je crois que je ressens sincèrement quelque chose pour toi… et pas seulement une attirance pour ton corps d'athlète._

Le brun lui sourit et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de se séparer.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement ponctuées de missions diverses, de réunions, de travail et d'entrainements. La maison s'était vu envahie par de nouveaux locataires qui amenèrent leur lot de bruit et de disputes, car c'est à cette époque que quelques serpentards commencèrent à demander asile à l'ordre du Phoenix. Plusieurs ayant refusé la marque se retrouvèrent obligés de se cacher pour éviter les représailles de Voldemort et parfois de leurs propres parents. C'est comme cela que Draco se vit à nouveau entouré de sa petite court personnelle, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore les ayants rejoints les premiers.

Le blond avait l'impression que tout lui souriait en ce moment, il retrouvait ses amis avec lesquels il essayait de nouer des liens plus profonds et non plus aussi superficiels que ce qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard, et il avait un survivant super sexy qui le comblait merveilleusement.

Harry était aussi sur un petit nuage, il passait toutes ses soirées libres à discuter avec le serpentard et il était étonné et ravi de le voir se livrer de plus en plus, sa carapace disparaissant petit à petit. Il n'aimait pas que sa discussion, il devait bien reconnaitre que le blond avait une capacité à le faire fondre dès qu'il le touchait, qui le laissait pantois à chaque fois.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas dépassé le cap des caresses, d'abord parceque ce n'était pas évident de faire plus quand il fallait rester caché et qu'il ne disposait même pas d'une chambre individuelle (Ron n'était peut-être pas très malin mais si Harry le virait de leur chambre commune pour que Draco prenne sa place, d'autres se poseraient certainement des questions). Comme certains serpentards qui semblaient observer beaucoup trop leur ancien prince. Blaise ZABINI notamment avait fait quelques remarques subtiles agrémentées d'un sourire lubrique qui laissait à penser qu'il avait plus qu'un soupçon sur ce qui se passait entre eux mais comme il était resté discret, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en préoccupèrent pas davantage. Le serpentard n'avait pas était le seul à faire des allusions et la miss je sais-tout arborait son célèbre regard « j'ai tout deviné parceque je suis la plus forte ».

Ensuite, Draco essayait de tenir son engagement de ne rien précipiter entre eux, comme Harry le lui avait demandé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir mais d'un autre côté, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin faire l'amour à Harry se serait l'apothéose, il connaissait maintenant si bien son corps qu'il saurait comment le rendre fou dé désir pour que sa première fois soit inoubliable.

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce jour où tout bascula et où Draco du faire un choix horrible. Ce fut son parrain qui lui apporta la mauvaise nouvelle sans même le savoir par le biais d'une simple petite lettre, un simple bout de papier, quelques lignes à l'encre noire et tout avait basculé.

Harry se souvenait de cette dernière soirée, le blond lui avait paru un peu étrange mais il avait mis cela sous le coup de l'émotion. Séverus venait de lui donner une lettre que Lucius lui avait supplié de transmettre à son fils puisqu'il se doutait qu'ils avaient toujours des contacts ensemble. L'espion avait hésité un moment avant d'accéder à la demande, il avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de sorts, ni de poison sur la lettre et avait décidé de la donner à son filleul, après tout il était assez grand pour décider s'il devait la lire ou non.

Le blond n'hésita pas un instant avant d'ouvrir la missive, il espérait encore naïvement que ses parents reviendraient peut être sur leur décision de le renier. Comme il était crédule! Dès les premières lignes, il perdit tout sourire et Severus le vit pâlir davantage au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Harry qui l'observait aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle contenait pour faire ainsi réagir l'impassible serpentard mais celui-ci, après une très courte hésitation, détruisit la lettre.

- _Juste les insultes classiques… je ne suis pas digne d'être un sang-pur, ni un Malfoy, je le déçois, il me déshérite et blabla… répondit le blond à leur interrogation muette._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le questionner davantage qu'une alarme retenti, et Lupin se précipita dans la pièce

- _Harry ! le seigneur des ténèbres attaque prè au lard. Il est là en personne_

Le jeune sorcier bondit sur ses pieds, que faisait le Voldemort là-bas ? Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose d'important. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tous les membres présents à square grimmaud soient sur le pied de guerre. Il fallait défendre les civils présents à pré au lard et aussi voir ce que cherchait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils transplantèrent tous ensemble et se retrouvèrent derrière les trois balais… comme ce lieu leur rappelait de bons souvenirs mais malheureusement il était actuellement en bien piteux état.

La porte avait été arrachée et des flammes s'élevaient de la toiture à moitié détruite. Un groupe de mangemorts se tenait devant la bâtisse, semblant admirer leur œuvre. Au centre une silhouette noire se détachait, occupée à torturer quelqu'un qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt, la pauvre Mme ROSMERTA hurlait de douleur. Il se précipita vers elle et se stoppa à quelques mètres du mage noir.

- _Tom tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à faire demanda bravement le Gryffondor en s'avançant._

Le seigneur se retourna, libérant par la même la femme de son sortilège.

- _Harry, enfin susurra le lord noir, je t'attendais avec impatience !_

- _Je suis là, alors évitons les bavardages inutiles et dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu fais ici_

- _Ne t'énerve pas, je suis juste venu reprendre ce qui m'appartiens_

- _Tu n'auras rien du tout s'opposa le brun qui s'était mis en position d'attaque. Il était hors de question que voldemort reparte avec un horcuxe, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, que de quelque chose d'important pour qu'il se déplace lui-même._

Les membres de l'ordre s'était répartis autour des mangemorts, baguette à la main. Ron et Hermione encadraient toujours Harry. Le lord noir se déplaça un peu avant de s'avancer vers eux. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas encore de taille à tuer le seigneur des ténèbres mais il l'avait déjà mis en échec plus d'une fois et s'apprêtait à le faire une fois de plus mais le lord repris la parole.

- _Allons Harry, ne sois pas si catégorique, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Draco vient ici !_

Harry se retourna vers le blond pour le voir obéir à l'ordre après une infime hésitation. Le survivant ne comprenait plus rien, il le vit avancer comme dans un mauvais rêve et il se retrouva au côté de Voldemort.

- _Draco commença Harry d'une voix qu'il eut honte de trouver si faible_

- _Oh, comme c'est mignon, tu t'es attaché au petit serpentard? Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il m'appartient corps et âme et je reprends toujours ce qui m'appartient. J'espère que tu en as bien profité parceque c'est mon tour maintenant_ lancement vicieusement le lord avant de se pencher et poser les lèvres sur le blond. Celui-ci eu un brusque mouvement de recul avant de se laisser faire le regard vide.

Sans un mot de plus, les mangemorts et leur maitre disparurent, laissant derrière eux un champ de ruine et un survivant hagard. Après toutes ses promesses, le blond s'était moqué de lui, il était parti sans un mot, sans un regard. Harry se sentait si mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand vide dans le cœur, un de plus, un de trop et quelque chose se cassa en lui et il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais souffrir quitte à ne plus rien ressentir. Il se promit aussi de faire payer cher cet affront, il le lui avait pourtant dit, s'il le trahissait il lui avait promis de lui montrer de quoi était capable un survivant énervé.

* * *

Quoiqu'en dise Hermione, il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer son geste et de toute façon Harry n'en avait rien à faire de ses explications, il ne voulait en entendre aucune, il n'attendait plus rien de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire souffrir puis ne plus jamais le revoir.


	7. le serment

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating : **_**M**. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Un grand merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, franchement ça fait super plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes apprécient et prennent le temps de le dire. J'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir mais un peu de motivation aide bien à tenir un rythme de publication.

En parlant de cela, je vais revenir à ce que j'avais annoncé au départ, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine.

Vous allez avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre mais je sens que vous n'allez encore pas aimer « mon » Harry.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quoiqu'en dise Hermione, il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer son geste et de toute façon Harry n'en avait rien à faire de ses explications, il ne voulait en entendre aucune, il n'attendait plus rien de lui. tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire souffrir puis ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais son amie était convaincue que le blond avait été sincère avec eux, d'abord parce qu'il avait pris des risques en la sauvant, ensuite parce qu'elle savait que sa vie auprès du seigneur des ténèbres était un véritable enfer. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas accepté de le suivre sans raison. Elle avait bien vu aussi pendant les mois qu'il avait passé avec eux qu'il avait changé et s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Harry. Même si elle n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer les petits signes. Des petites caresses discrètes quand ils se croisaient, des regards troubles échangés. Sans compter qu'elle les avait bien vu disparaitre quelques fois tous les deux pour réapparaitre ébouriffés, les lèvres rougies. Mais son ami avait eu l'air si heureux à cette période, vraiment épanoui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Et tout cela avait disparu en un éclair et avait laissé Harry plus amer et froid que jamais avec le départ de Draco. Hermione était prête à tout pour retrouver son ancien Harry et elle savait que cela devrait passer par une réconciliation entre lui et le blond.

Mais Harry pouvait être vraiment buté et quand elle voyait la rage qui brillait actuellement dans ses yeux, il allait falloir lui trouver de sacrés bonnes excuses pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il avait presque l'air de savourer cette haine et de vouloir s'y raccrocher. Il lui fallait un plan. En premier lieu, remettre sur pieds Draco et ensuite trouver un moyen de découvrir ce qu'il cachait, ce qui l'avait obligé à les trahir. Et la solution apparue comme une tornade qui les fit sursauter en arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds.

- _Où est-il ? _siffla une voix qui les avait terrorisés pendant des années.

- _Où est qui, Severus ? _demanda le brun plus du tout intimidé

Le maître des potions lui jeta un de ses célèbres regards noirs qui avait déjà glacé des promotions entières d'élèves à Poudlard. Mais le brun soutint son regard sans sourciller, toute la colère qui s'était brièvement retirée de ses beaux yeux émeraude était de nouveau de retour, prête à se déverser sur la première personne qui lui en donnerait l'occasion et si c'était sur l'espion, ça ne le gênait pas. Avec sa nouvelle assurance, Harry avait pris l'initiative d'appeler son ancien professeur par son prénom, lui signifiant bien ainsi qu'il ne le jugeait pas supérieur à lui, voire qu'il s'autoproclamait son leader depuis la disparition de Dumbeldore.

- _Draco, de qui voulez-vous que je parle ? _

- _Vous le trouverez à sa place, avec les rats_

- _Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal…._

- _Quoi ? il faut prendre soin des traitres maintenant ? je n'ai pas la patience et l'abnégation de Dumbeldore, Séverus ! Draco nous a trahi, il en payera les conséquences et si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez quitter ma demeure._

- _Harry ! le professeur rogue est de notre côté et Draco aussi intervint Hermione_

- _Hermione, tu peux te laisser convaincre si tu veux, mais sur ce coup-là je ne te suivrais pas. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui et je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait. Et s'il faut remettre ça, je n'hésiterai pas un instant..._

- _Professeur, je pense qu'on devrait continuer cette conversation ailleurs, j'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de vous pour une petite expérience _tenta la jeune femme qui sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer rapidement entre ces deux-là et ne sentait plus du tout Harry réceptif.

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil interrogatif en regardant la jeune femme puis la suivi après avoir jeté un regard noir au survivant.

- _Décidemment son cas ne s'arrange pas._

- _C'est justement le problème, professeur. Draco nous appris un certain nombre de choses intéressantes qui pourraient expliquer le comportement d'Harry mais j'ai besoin de faire des recherches pour les confirmer. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir me ramener quelques livres de la section interdite ?_

- _Je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de Dolores Ombrage mais j'ai quand même encore quelques pouvoirs à Poudlard, cela devrait être faisable. _

La brunette lui tendit une liste que parcourut rapidement l'espion.

- _Et bien, vous n'allez certainement pas faire de jolis rêves avec ce type de lecture. Que recherchez-vous exactement ?_

- _Vous savez que nous recherchons toujours le dernier Horcruxe ?_

- _Apprenez-moi quelque chose de nouveau, Miss Granger, s'impatienta l'espion_

- _Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus agréable juste de temps en temps ! soupira la jeune sorcière... d'après Draco, le dernier horcruxe ne se trouverait pas dans un objet mais dans une personne, c'est pour cela qu'on n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible ?_

- _Le seigneur des ténèbres a bien réussi à en cacher un morceau dans son serpent, donc cela doit aussi être possible d'en cacher un dans un autre être vivant, même si c'est un être humain._

- _Et vous savez quelles pourraient être les conséquences pour la personne concernée ?_

- _Je n'ai jamais fait de recherches en ce sens, Miss Granger mais je suppose que ça ne poserait pas de problème vital pour elle. Elle aurait certainement un lien particulier avec le lord et pourrait partager certaines de ses capacités…. Attendez, c'est de Harry Potter que vous parlez ? c'est lui le dernier réceptacle ?_

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- _C'est ce que prétend Draco. A priori c'est arrivé accidentellement quand vous-savez-qui a voulu le tuer la première fois mais maintenant il essaye de se servir de ce lien pour faire changer Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais quand je vois certaines de ses actions dernièrement, je ne le reconnais plus et ce n'est pas normal._

L'homme hocha la tête

Contrairement aux autres membres de l'ordre du Phoénix, Séverus ROGUE n'avait jamais voué un culte au survivant. Il reconnaissait que c'était un jeune homme courageux sur lequel reposait une lourde responsabilité mais il avait aussi de nombreux défauts qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de souligner, parfois avec un certain plaisir , surtout ces derniers temps. Il n'avait donc pas commencé à courber l'échine et c'était permis de le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il n'approuvait pas ses décisions. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il s'était mis à apprécier son amie, Miss Granger n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche mais heureusement elle s'en servait à bon escient parvenant à calmer le jeune sorcier quand cela était nécessaire., et ça le devenait de plus en plus souvent.

En effet, si dans un premier temps, Severus avait apprécié de voir Harry Potter prendre plus d'assurance et adopter des méthodes plus radicales il avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand il avait aperçu des similitudes entre son comportement et celui de Voldemort. Est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres arrivait à l'influencer à travers leur lien ou ses rêves ? Il avait vérifié que les capacités d'occlumens du brun étaient toujours suffisantes et c'était le cas. Il s'était dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien mais avec ce que venait de lui apprendre la jeune sorcière il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû être plus méfiant et poursuivre ses investigations.

- _Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais rien dit devant moi mais je vais essayer de me renseigner. Avant tout, je voudrais voir Draco._

- _A ce sujet, je dois vous dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie hier, je crois sincèrement qu'il ne nous a jamais trahi. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas le droit de révéler. _

- _Vous pensez à un serment magique ?_

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

- _Et je suis sure que c'est comme cela que le lord le contraint à rester près de lui._

- _Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce sujet, je n'ai aucune information. Le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours une confiance limitée, que ce soit en moi ou en qui que ce soit d'autre. Et il sait que j'éprouve un certain attachement pour Draco, il se garde bien d'en parler devant moi. Mais si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider je le ferai. Il n'a jamais voulu suivre les traces de son père, je n'ai donc jamais cru qu'il nous avait trahi de son plein grè, cependant je n'ai jamais pu l'approcher suffisamment pour avoir une explication. Néanmoins quand on sait comme le Lord le traite je me dis qu'il doit protéger un secret très important pour lui pour supporter tout ça._

Après le départ de Draco, Hermione avait cherché à comprendre, elle n'avait pas acquis le surnom de Miss-je –sais-tout pour rien, elle avait besoin de comprendre, d'expliquer les motivations de celui qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme un ami. Elle avait donc interrogé Séverus ROGUE pour savoir s'il avait réussi à approcher le blond. L'espion avait hésité un moment, puis devant ses questions incessantes et son apparent besoin sincère de comprendre son filleul, il lui avait expliqué avec une certaine pudeur la situation du jeune homme. Le maitre des potions n'avait pas pu l'approcher mais il le voyait à chaque réunion puisqu'il se tenait toujours derrière le lord, le regard complétement éteint. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener avec lui comme un joli petit animal de compagnie. Le jeune homme avait tenté de se rebeller au début mais les tortures et humiliations avaient fini par briser sa volonté et il répondait maintenant à toutes les demandes de son maître. L'espion avait entendu dire que le jeune homme partageait régulièrement la couche du maître et les cris de douleurs qu'il avait pu percevoir plus d'une fois provenant de la chambre du Lord avaient confirmé ses soupçons.

Il était triste de voir son filleul, sombrer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui… si seulement il lui avait parlé avant de prendre la décision de changer de camps.

Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées

- _Draco n'a pas le droit de parler mais vous pourriez peut-être lire dans son esprit ?_

- _Si le serment est fort, je ne parviendrai pas à passer les barrières dans son esprit. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Allons-y miss Granger. De toute façon je veux au moins pouvoir le voir et lui parler. Et si ce sale morveux de Potter lui a fait du mal, je vais lui faire voir ma façon de penser._

La jeune femme et l'espion se dirigèrent vers la cellule qui était restée fermée à clé, plus pour protéger Draco que pour l'empêcher de fuir.

L'homme se pencha vers la forme assoupie et poussa un petit soupir quand il vit dans quel état il était. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sensible, loin de là, mais voir quelqu'un qu'il avait presque un moment considéré comme un fils dans un tel état ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- _Draco, réveille-toi appela Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu as de la visite._

Le blond ouvrit doucement une paupière et se redressa rapidement. Il lui fallut un certain moment avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait et ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son parrain et un mélange de soulagement et de gêne s'y inscrivit. Le soulagement de trouver enfin une tête amicale, en tout cas pour lui et la gêne parceque Severus savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour survivre.

- _Je dois repartir rapidement, désolé Draco mais je reviendrai rapidement je te le promets. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu étais en sécurité._

Le jeune homme sourit tristement

- _Tant que Potter ne me saute pas dessus, je suis en relative sécurité_

- _Miss Granger m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et je pense que Monsieur POTTER a bien intégré son erreur et ne la réitéra pas. Je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler avant de partir._

- _Merci Severus, ça va aller, tu sais ce n'est pas si terrible, j'ai l'habitude_

- _Je sais… on pourra discuter de ce que tu veux mais Miss Granger a une hypothèse qu'il nous faut tester dès maintenant. Elle pense que tu dissimules quelque chose contre ton gré. Je vais essayer de pénétrer ton esprit pour voir ce que c'est, il faudrait que tu m'y laisses un accès aussi grand que possible. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?_

- _Je savais bien que j'avais eu raison de ne pas te laisser avadakedavriser Granger. Tu es pleine de ressources !_

Le blond paraissait approuver sa proposition, ils étaient donc sur la bonne piste.

Draco se mis en position assise sur la couchette de fortune et Severus s'installa en face de lui, fixant son regard sombre au sien.

- _Prêt interrogea l'homme?_

- _Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'interroger sans ma présence intervint une voix orageuse._

- _M. POTTER, toujours là où on n'a pas besoin de vous soupira le maitre des potions_

- _Harry, on ne fait rien de mal, je veux juste essayer de comprendre_

- _Il n'y a rien à comprendre Hermione, c'est un Malfoy, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance c'est tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est Mon prisonnier et je décide ce qu'on peut faire avec lui_

- _Harry… commença à s'énerver la brunette_

- _Je vous laisse tenter votre petite expérience mais je veux être là et tout voir aussi_

Le blond eut un petit mouvement de recul et posa un regard inquiet sur son parrain.

- _Tu vois qu'il a des choses à cacher jubila le survivant_

- _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez intervint Severus qui avait parfaitement compris le problème de son filleul. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais nous emmener aux souvenirs qui nous intéressent et nul par ailleurs, fais-moi confiance Draco._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à montrer au brun ce qu'il était devenu entre les mains du Lord, et il ne le serait certainement jamais.

Ils reprirent leur position l'un en face de l'autre et cette fois Harry se positionna derrière le maitre des potions et posa une main sur son épaule. Le contact se fit instantanément et il se retrouva entrain de revivre des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Tout était un peu flou, comme si un voile restait devant ses yeux. Il distingua la chambre que Draco avait partagée quelques temps avec ses camarades serpentards à Square Grimmaud, il le vit entrain de lire une lettre. Tous les mots ne lui apparaissaient pas clairement mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre l'esprit de la lettre :

_« ….. le maître a eu la bonté de le prendre sous sa protection mais étant donné ton attitude tu comprendras qu'il n'est plus en mesure d'être garant de sa sécurité. Il serait vraiment dommage qu'un de ses fidèles ne mettent malencontreusement la main sur lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Greyback ou Macnair ferait subir à ton précieux Orion pour se venger de ta trahison. C'est donc uniquement dans son intérêt, que je te conseille de nous rejoindre comme tu aurais toujours dû le faire. Le maître souhaite vivement te pardonner et te fera l'honneur de venir te chercher en personne, ne le mets en colère. Rends-moi fier de toi pour une fois. Lucius Malfoy… »_

Il put voir une larme couler avant de se retrouver éjecter du cerveau du blond. Mais avant de sortir il put ressentir un sentiment d'amour si intense qu'il en frissonna. Il sentit que Draco était prêt à tout pour cet amour, à tout abandonner, à s'abandonner lui-même et tout ça était dirigé vers cet Orion.

Loin de le calmer, cette découverte rendit le brun encore plus en colère contre le jeune homme. Il s'était bien moqué de lui… tout ce temps il avait été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… s'il avait eu l'impression de souffrir jusqu'ici, il se trompait lourdement. Il lui appartenait et on ne le quittait pas comme ça !

Severus fit un bref compte-rendu de ses découvertes à Hermione qui, elle, sautillait quasiment sur place, elle avait toujours été sure de l'innocence du blond. Maintenant ils avaient la preuve qu'il avait agi sous la menace. Il suffisait de libérer son ami et le problème était réglé.

- _J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de pratique. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait comme habitude d'enlever des membres de la famille de ses mangemorts pour s'assurer de leur totale allégeance. Si on pouvait les délivrer, je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux déserteraient aussitôt. Draco tu peux essayer de nous donner des indications sur le lieu de détentions ?_

Le blond secoua doucement la tête. Comme c'était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir dire alors qu'il savait pertinemment où était les otages. Le lord ne s'était pas privé de l'emmener voir Orion pour qu'il comprenne bien les risques qu'il lui ferait courir en cas de désobéissance. Il ne l'avait même pas laissé l'approcher, ni le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il avait l'air tellement apeuré et innocent dans ce sombre cachot mais au moins il lui avait paru en bonne santé.

- Au moins ça nous fait plusieurs pistes, c'est une très bonne chose crut bon d'ajouter Hermione avec un enthousiasme excessif, certainement en vue de détendre l'atmosphère. En tout cas ça va permettre de te réhabiliter Draco

- Non ! je ne veux pas que tu parles de LUI aux autres. Il est toujours aux mains du Lord et je ne veux pas qu'il courre le moindre risque. Il ne doit jamais penser que j'ai pu le trahir.

- Parce que tu comptes retourner un jour auprès de lui comme un gentil petit chien pour reprendre ta place ?

- Oui bien sûr que j'y retournerai Potter. Je n'ai pas supporté tout jusque-là pour flancher maintenant.

- Mais si tu reviens libre, tu sais-qui ne va pas trouver cela étrange qu'on t'est relâché si facilement ? demanda la brunette

Draco n'avait pas encore réfléchi à cet aspect. En même temps il y a quelques heures à peine il ne savait même pas qu'il allait survivre et maintenant il souhaitait juste un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, se reposer et surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'il l'attendrait quand il retournerait auprès de Voldemort, car il n'avait jamais douté un instant qu'il retournerait auprès de lui.

Mais Hermione avait raison il ne pouvait pas retourner comme ça auprès du lord noir sans une bonne excuse, et qui tienne la route face à l'interrogatoire qu'il subirait forcement. Il avait beau être un excellent legimens il devrait quand même avoir un bon scénario en tête.

- Peut-être, intervint Severus, pourrait-on lui suggérer de te faire jouer un double jeu, comme pour moi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- le maître est persuadé de t'avoir complétement brisé…

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, jusqu'à il y a peu il pensait aussi ne plus être capable de la moindre rébellion mais cet infime espoir de s'en sortir lui avait fait retrouver courage.

- ….En plus il a toujours son otage poursuivi le maitre des potions, et il est tellement arrogant qu'il ne pensera jamais que tu puisses avoir assez de courage pour te battre contre lui. Je pense qu'il croira en ta loyauté, autant qu'il lui est possible de croire en quelqu'un.

- Oui mais en ce qui concerne les membres de l'ordre, il est peu probable qu'il pardonne aussi facilement à Draco, réfléchi Hermione.

- Il leur faudra du temps comme avec moi mais si Monsieur Potter montre qu'il a confiance en toi ça devrait faciliter les choses.

- Je ne vais certainement pas….

- Harry, Draco m'a sauvé la vie et essaye de nous aider, nous devons en faire autant. Si tu ne peux pas lui faire totalement confiance, on limitera ses possibilités, il n'aura pas de baguette et ne devra pas bouger de sa cellule sans autorisation sauf exception. Ça calmera aussi certainement les membres de l'ordre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour le laisser partir mais….

Rogue se redressa brusquement et pressa sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'appelle, je dois y aller, il a l'air vraiment en énervé. Il se tourna vers Draco, je suppose que ça a à voir avec l'échec de la dernière mission et ta capture.

Draco sentit l'horrible brulure à son tour.

- Il m'appelle aussi, je dois le rejoindre.

- Certainement pas ! Harry n'était pas décidé à le laisser lui échapper. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Harry, on vient d'en discuter protesta Hermione.

- Je veux bien concevoir que tout n'est pas un horrible tas de mensonges mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'il reviendra vraiment ?

- Rien, il va falloir me faire un minimum confiance, Potter

- J'ai vu où menait la confiance avec toi Malfoy. Je veux un serment d'obéissance lança le jeune homme en fixant Draco d'un air plus que décidé.

- Harry, non ! tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est de la magie noire réagit son amie

Le survivant n'avait pas lâché le regard de Draco avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne reculerait pas.

- _Très bien j'accepte, ne perdons pas de temps._

- _Mais enfin Draco tenta Hermione, tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ? ce serment t'obligera à obéir à toutes les demandes d'Harry sans limites d'aucune sorte et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il te libère._

Comme s'il pensait me libérer un jour pensa le blond en gardant ses yeux gris fixés à ceux du survivant.

- _Tu n'auras plus aucun libre arbitre, tu ne seras plus maitre de ta vie_

Il ricana doucement.

- _Comme si je l'étais… et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas POTTER ?_

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette comme si la décision était déjà prise.

- _Tu es prêt Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je suppose qu'un sang pur maitrisant parfaitement la magie noire aussi bien que toi se souvient de l'incantation._

Celui ci n'hésita qu'un court instant et plaça sa main dans la sienne, il ressentit un bref frisson, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

- _Quod__ ego cognosco dominum iurare. ego contriderai ullo ordine et custodiat locum meum iuxta eum donec liberat me ex hac iuramentum psalmodia Draco_

- _ adsentior esse domino vestro_ répondit le brun.

Des filaments dorés se matérialisèrent sur leurs mains et formèrent une toile les reliant l'un à l'autre. Les filaments remontèrent le long de chacun de leurs bras pour se faufiler le long de leurs torses jusqu'à leurs cœurs. Un petit tatouage s'y matérialisa pour marquer la réussite de l'incantation.

Un tatouage de plus pour marquer son asservissement total que ce soit à Harry Potter ou à Voldemort. Draco se sentait vraiment fatigué, usé.

* * *

_*Pardon pour la traduction mais pour moi, ça donne un peu près ça : _

_- Je fais serment d'obéissance à celui que je reconnais comme maitre. je ne contredirai aucun ordre et garderai ma place auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère de ce serment.) _

_-_ _j'accepte d'être ton maitre) répondit le brun._

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez un petit apeçu de la vie de Draco auprès de Voldemort.


	8. Dans l'autre camp

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

Rating : _M__. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Le rating M est justifié, relation non consentie dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé d'être assez soft mais pour ceux que cela rebute, le paragraphe est précédé de ****, vous pouvez le sauter, ça n'enlèvera rien à la compréhension générale.

Toujours un grand merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un tatouage de plus pour marquer son asservissement total que ce soit à Harry Potter ou à Voldemort. Drago se sentait vraiment fatigué, usé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce nouveau problème que sa marque se fit plus brulante, le ramenant à la dure réalité.

- _C'est fait, je peux partir maintenant ? mon autre maître m'attend siffla-t-il haineusement _

- _Vas-y mais garde ça sur toi. Quand elle se réchauffera cela signifiera que je t'attends et que tu dois revenir ici._

Drago observa la pièce que le survivant venait de lui tendre avant de la placer dans sa poche. Il sortit ensuite à la suite de son parrain sans un mot pour les deux gryffondors. Quelques instants plus tard les deux hommes avaient transplanés pour rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione fixa son ami avec une moue de désapprobation sur son joli visage

- _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Harry ? tu as agi exactement comme tu-sais-qui avec Drago. Tu l'as marqué, asservi…_

Le brun avait agi sous le coup de la colère et peut être de la peur de le voir disparaitre à nouveau de sa vie et maintenant il prenait l'ampleur de son geste. Avec un peu de recul, il reconnaissait que sa réaction était disproportionnée et inadaptée. Il promit à son amie de faire des efforts, de travailler sur lui-même pour calmer ses crises de colère.

La brunette était contente qu'Harry admette qu'il avait un problème et soit prêt à faire des efforts. Elle espérait juste que ses bonnes résolutions tiendraient la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait près du blond. En tout cas elle n'allait plus laisser passer ses excès et crises de colères. Il était impératif, aussi bien pour lui, que pour la survie du monde magique qu'il réfrène son côté sombre.

* * *

Drago pénétra dans la salle du trône avec une boule à l'estomac. Quoiqu'il ait vécu square Grimmaud il savait que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il allait subir dans quelques instants.

La présence de Severus près de lui le soulageait un peu mais son parrain ne pourrait rien faire pour lui une fois qu'ils seraient en présence de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas trahir sa couverture pour lui. Au moins son parrain n'avait pas paru dégouté par lui, ni le rejeté à cause de sa soi-disant trahison. Il avait même semblé inquiet sur son sort. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un le soutenait et pensait à lui.

Drago s'agenouilla aux pieds de son maitre sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait que quelques mangemorts présents portants toujours le masque garantissent leur anonymat, certainement la garde rapprochée du Lord, donc son père devait être là. Son père… s'était de sa faute s'il en était réduit à s'agenouiller ainsi devant quelqu'un qu'il haïssait. C'est lui qui avait « confié » Orion au seigneur des ténèbres pour lui donner un argument de poids pour le soumettre. Il n'avait pas supporté que son propre fils lui tourne le dos et trahisse tous les principes qu'il lui avait inculqués. Il avait voulu le punir et redorer un peu le nom de Malfoy.

- _Severus tu m'as fait attendre !_

- _Pardon maître. L'homme savait qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre ni formuler d'excuses. Si le lord était de mauvaise il déciderait de le punir avec n'importe quel motif. Mais le lord paraissait plutôt de bonne humeur._

- _Mais tu m'as ramené mon jouet, c'est très bien ça._

- _Approche Drago !_

Le jeune homme se releva et obéi rapidement. En s'approchant du Lord il força son esprit à se vider, aussi bien pour ne pas trahir ses pensées sur tout ce qui s'était passé que pour atténuer la peur et le dégout devant ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver.

Le blond s'arrêta devant son maître. Celui-ci tendit une main vers sa joue qui portait toujours les marques des sévices qu'il avait endurés, puis il la passa dernière sa nuque et l'attira à lui sans ménagement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et les mordit férocement pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Sa langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche pour un baiser violent et beaucoup trop long au gout du blond.

Voldemort le lâcha brusquement et le blond se recula autant qu'il put. Si le lord avait un jour était un bel homme, il n'en été plus rien et rien que le fait d'être proche de cet homme l'écœurait et ses caresses et baisers étaient une vraie torture.

- _Endoloris_

Le blond tomba à genoux et serra les poings. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas crier. Il connaissait les règles du jeu. Il devait être soumis mais pas faible pour plaire au maître qui détestait les jérémiades. Le sortilège cessa et le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre debout.

- _Alors mon petit dragon, tu n'es même pas capable de réussir une simple mission sans te faire prendre ?_

- _Pardon maître_

- Mais je suis content que tu sois de retour, ta présence m'a presque manquée et tu n'as pas si mal œuvré.

Drago ne comprenait pas la relative bonne humeur de Voldemort. La mission avait pourtant été un échec sur toute la ligne, plusieurs de ses mangemorts étaient morts, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours en vie et lui avait été fait prisonnier. Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant le réjouir ?

- _A ce propos, comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir ?_

- _Ils m'ont simplement laissé partir, Maître. Je leur ai fait croire que je voulais travailler comme espion pour eux_

- _Et ils t'ont cru sur parole? Demanda suspicieusement le lord en caressant la tête de son serpent_

- _Ils n'ont pas totalement confiance en moi mais je leur ai donné quelques éléments pour leur faire croire à ma bonne foi sans qu'il vous porte préjudice maître. Et le soutien de Severus a fait le reste._

- _Mon bon Severus, toujours plein de ressources. Ces Gryffondors et leurs beaux sentiments, ils sont vraiment pathétiques. Lucius, Bella, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Severus je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour l'instant._

Les trois interpellés s'inclinèrent et sortirent rapidement comprenant qu'ils venaient de se faire purement congédier par leur maître.

Le lord se leva lentement et se dirigea vers ses appartements faisant un faible signe à Drago qui comprit l'invitation. Il força son esprit à se vider davantage, il aurait tellement voulu ne plus penser pour ne pas anticiper la peur, le dégout et la douleur qu'il allait ressentir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre du Lord qui était aussi froide que le cœur de son maître, une grande pièce toute en pierre. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune affaire personnelle, aucune décoration au mur.

Les seules meubles que comptait la pièce étaient constitués d'un bureau, une chaise et un panier pour son horrible serpent.

Et un lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce avec des draps blancs qui finiraient certainement rouges, souillés par son sang.

Sur le bureau, le blond observa quelque chose de nouveau en plus des habituels documents et livres de magie noire, une sphère que caressa presque tendrement le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle paraissait être constituée de brume aux trois quarts noirs et pour le reste d'un joli blanc lumineux. Les deux couleurs semblaient presque lutter l'une contre l'autre. C'était un spectacle fascinant et qui permettait au serpentard de détourner ses pensées de son sort. Mais une main glaciale sur son cou le ramena à la réalité.

- _Alors petit Dragon, j'ai appris que ton séjour à l'ordre n'avait pas été de tout repos. J'espère qu'Harry ne t'as quand même pas trop abimé. _

- _Non maître_

- _Laisse-moi en juger, déshabille-toi._

Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de résister, il avait appris depuis longtemps que cela ne servait à rien et n'apporterait que plus de douleur. Avec un peu de chance le Lord n'aurait pas envie de jouer mais juste de se soulager. Il remercia mentalement son parrain d'avoir pensé à dissimuler son nouveau tatouage avec un sortilège adapté, nul doute que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas apprécié de découvrir qu'il n'était pas son seul maître.

Il glissa sa main cadavérique sur le torse du jeune homme et la fit descendre le long des cicatrices fraiches, provoquant un frisson de douleur et de dégout dans le corps de Drago, ce qui excita son vis-à-vis.

- _A genoux, petit Dragon et montre-moi comme je t'ai manqué lui ordonna le Lord en ouvrant sa robe._

Le jeune homme obéi et dégluti avant de prendre en bouche le membre tendu qui apparaissait entre les pans du vêtement. Il haïssait cette position humiliante entre toutes et savait que cela excitait encore plus son maître. Il commença les va et vient mécaniquement, s'appliquant à réaliser les gestes, qui devrait amener l'homme à la délivrance le plus rapidement possible.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas de cet avis

- _Doucement, petit dragon, nous avons tout notre temps, tu fais ça si bien susurra le mage noir en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. J'aime tellement sentir ta langue me caresser._

Drago avait fermé les yeux pour essayer d'oublier où il était et ce qu'il était entrain de faire, oublier avec qui il était, ne plus entendre cette horrible voix lui susurrait ces mots.

- _Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi _

A contrecœur le blond obéi et leva les yeux vers son maître qui sembla apprécier ce qu'il y vit, un mélange de résignation et de dégout. Cela l'excita tellement qu'il commença à imprimer des mouvements plus rapide sur sa verge, obligeant Drago à le prendre plus profondément. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Et il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul quand le Lord se déversa en lui, mouvement qui fut annihilé par une brusque traction sur ses cheveux.

- _Avale bien tout mon petit dragon, je sais comme tu es gourmand murmura le lord avant de se retirer._

Le jeune serpentard obéi docilement une fois de plus, il attendrait que le lord soit parti pour aller vomir tout ce que contiendrai son estomac. Il espéra un instant que cela suffirait à le satisfaire mais quand il le vit assis au bord de lit, un sourire lubrique sur ses lèvres quasi inexistantes, ses espoirs partir en fumée.

- _Viens ici que je te montre à mon tour comme tu m'as manqué._

Le blond monta sur le lit et le reste se passa comme il l'attendait, la douleur d'une pénétration brutale sans aucune préparation qui lui donna une fois de plus l'horrible sensation d'être écartelé, l'horreur de sentir ces mains calleuses et ce corps monstrueux contre le sien, l'impression d'être pilonné pendant des heures pour enfin sentir son bourreau se vider à l'intérieur de lui dans un râle écœurant.

- _Tu n'as rien oublié petit dragon_

- _Pardon, je vous remercie maître de m'honorer ainsi._

Voldemort se retira, lui déposa en léger baiser sur le front avant de le tirer contre lui. Ces pseudos gestes de tendresse perturbaient et dégoutaient autant Drago que le reste, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se rebeller.

Il se cala donc contre le torse monstrueux, essayant de ne pas se tendre sous les caresses écœurantes. Au moins la douleur avait cessé, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le mage noir s'étonnait lui-même de faire preuve d'autant de douceur et d'apprécier autant la présence du jeune homme. Bien sûr, il était obligé de le punir pour conserver un minimum d'autorité sur lui mais il appréciait aussi de rester étendu contre le jeune homme. Il n'était pas idiot et assez imbu de lui-même pour ne pas savoir que cet attachement n'était pas réciproque mais il s'en moquait, il devait même reconnaitre que cela avait quelque chose d'excitant. Savoir que ce magnifique corps était obligé d'exaucer ses moindres désirs et caprices et il en avait énormément, il était même insatiable avec lui.

Au début il ne l'avait voulu que pour le punir de sa désobéissance et faire souffrir Potter. Il avait effectivement appris que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui, le fils de son bras droit, un sang pur, destiné à de grandes choses le trahissait pour fricoter avec son pire ennemi.

Il s'en était ouvert au père du concerné, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait torturé Lucius Malfoy pendant un bon moment pour se soulager. C'est alors que ce bon Lucius lui avait apporté un moyen de pression sur le jeune homme. Son dévouement pour sa famille avait toujours été largement en dessous de sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, c'est donc sans l'once d'un regret qu'il trahi son propre fils. En même temps, c'était aussi pour lui le moyen de réhabiliter le nom des Malfoy que son fils avait souillé en refusant de porter la marque des ténèbres et d'intégrer le cercle des mangemorts pour lequel Lucius l'avait préparé depuis sa naissance.

Voldemort avait alors vu tout le potentiel de la situation. D'abord, il allait récupérer un traitre et il en ferait un exemple pour les autres. Il avait déjà prévu de le détruire, l'humilier et l'exhiber pour que chacun se souvienne bien de ce qu'il risquait en trahissant, qu'il y avait des châtiments pire que la mort.

Ensuite il allait le faire venir à lui « volontairement » ce qui devrait faire un maximum de peine à ce pauvre Harry Potter. Son espion ne savait pas quel était exactement la nature de la relation entre Drago et lui mais il savait qu'ils étaient proches et même très proches. Et en tant que bon petit gryffondor sensible et fidèle, il serait forcément profondément touché par la trahison de quelqu'un qu'il devait considérer au minimum comme son ami, voir potentiellement son petit ami.

Comme il avait joui du spectacle du pauvre petit survivant bouleversé quand Drago l'avait rejoint ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation d'embrasser le petit blond pour revoir encore cette expression de douleur sur le visage du brun.

La suite avait été aussi plus que plaisante, punir le jeune homme publiquement et le dresser à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil avait été passe temps très jouissif. Le blond avait un corps admirable et, même s'il était à présent parfaitement soumis, il gardait ce port noble et fier propre aux Malfoy. Il l'avait emmené partout avec lui, comme un joli petit animal de compagnie et il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence.

Son corps abimé depuis 17 ans ne s'était jamais totalement reconstruit et il n'avait pendant un bon moment ressenti aucun faim, aucun désir d'aucune sorte si ce n'était son désir de vengeance. Il avait assouvi quelques besoins primaires, plus pour se soulager et marquer sa domination que par réel désir. C'est pour ces mêmes raisons qu'il avait accueilli le jeune homme dans son lit mais les choses avaient évolué petit à petit et maintenant c'était avec impatience et désir qu'il attendait ses têtes à têtes avec Drago. Il avait vraiment envie de le posséder, de poser ses mains sur lui. Il en venait même à se demander si cela ne pouvait pas être dangereux une telle dépendance et s'il n'allait pas être nécessaire de se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne devienne une faiblesse. Mais pour l''instant il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre, se disant qu'il avait le temps avant d'être complétement dépendant.

Il avait cependant ressenti une énorme jalousie quand il avait su qu'il était de nouveau entre les mains d'Harry Potter, il avait craint que le brun ne tente de le reconquérir mais il s'était rendu compte que sa crainte était irrationnelle, d'abord parce qu'il avait toujours son précieux otage et ensuite parce que ce cher survivant était finalement plus rancunier que prévu. Leur rencontre avait au contraire était au-delà de ses espérances puisque le blond avait presque réussi à le faire basculer du côté de ténèbres par sa seule présence.

C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il avait admis, sans vraiment y croire, l'histoire abradacabrantesque qu'il lui avait servi. Peu importait ce que le jeune serpentard pouvait manigancer, il rentrait dans ses intérêts de le laisser passer du temps près du survivant. Il avait entraperçut le formidable potentiel de la haine qu'Harry Potter pouvait porter au blond. Après tout ils avaient passé des années à se haïr, ajouter à cela une jolie petite trahison et il était tout à fait normal d'aboutir à cette haine passionnée et exacerbée qui servait parfaitement la stratégie du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il était maintenant certain que Drago serait celui qui le ferait basculer, encore un peu de patience et il aurait enfin son héritier.

- _Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes anciens camarades petit dragon. T'ont-ils accueilli avec joie ? demanda sarcastiquement le sorcier._

Le blond se tendit imperceptiblement, c'était le moment de vérité. Est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà des doutes sur la fable que Severus et lui avait racontée ? Il était un excellent occlumens mais le lord était aussi très puissant, il avait peut-être réussi à voir quelque chose

- _Je les ai trahi maître, l'accueil a été plutôt douloureux mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ma bonne foi, vous connaissez les gryffondors, tellement naïfs.._

Drago s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un sort ou un coup mais rien ne vint. Le maître avait même quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire au coin des lèvres, c'était presque effrayant.

- _Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. En tout cas tu as bien œuvré mon petit dragon, je suis fier de toi dis le lord en se levant._

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et commença à caresser la petite sphère que Drago avait aperçue en rentrant dans la pièce.

- _Je suppose que notre cher survivant n'était pas vraiment content de te revoir sourit le lord_

- _Effectivement maître mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de ma bonne foi avec l'appui de severus se hâta de répéter le blond comme un leitmotiv. _

- _Oui bien sûr, il faudra donc que tu retournes rapidement auprès de lui, n'est-ce pas petit dragon ?_

- _Oui maître_

C'était beaucoup trop facile, quelque chose devait lui échapper pensa le jeune serpentard. Il devrait rester vigilant et en parler à Severus dès que possible.

- _Très bien, je t'autorise donc à t'éloigner de moi, mais n'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisses à te laisser toucher par un de ces répugnants sang mélé, sinon je me verrai obligé de refaire toute ton éducation depuis le début._

La menace était explicite et fit frissonner le jeune homme.

Voldemort se rapprocha de lui et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur lui.

- _Cette nuit tu es tout à moi mais tu repartiras dès demain matin._

Le blond se contracta en prévision du nouvel assaut du seigneur des ténèbres mais garda à l'esprit la relative liberté dont il allait bientôt pouvoir jouir. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit, cet enfer… il espérait juste qu'il ne quittait pas un enfer pour un autre.


	9. de l'enfer au paradis?

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

* * *

Après une nuit qui avait été pour lui interminable, Drago se réveilla épuisé. L'ersatz d'homme qui dormait assez côté avait été insatiable. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, le jeune homme aurait pu croire qu'il avait retrouvé un amant impatient à qui il avait manqué. Mais il se doutait bien que son maître avait seulement voulu le marquer comme sien… et pour le marquer il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait une conception bien particulière des relations intimes et elles impliquaient beaucoup trop de violences et des châtiments corporels pour plaire au jeune Malfoy.

Son corps et surtout son dos en gardait des traces profondes, il grimaça en se retournant doucement essayant de ne pas gémir pour ne pas réveiller son bourreau, tant qu'il dormait il pouvait bénéficier d'un moment de répit même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à quitter la couche de son maître sans son accord.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les mangemorts, il n'avait plus aucune liberté. Il savait que sa situation était exceptionnelle, qu'il avait le droit à un « traitement spécial » mais il avait eu le temps d'observer les autres pendant son séjour au côté du seigneur des ténèbres et leur champ d'action était aussi extrêmement limité. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait se laisser volontairement asservir en échange d'une promesse illusoire de pouvoir ou de richesse. Il suffisait d'un minimum d'intelligence ou d'observation pour voir que le Lord ne voudrait jamais laisser échapper son pouvoir sur ces hommes. Comment son père, pourtant très au fait des machinations et trames politiques avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte et croire à toutes ses promesses illusoires? Peut-être fut-il un temps où le physique plus avantageux, couplé à ce discours alléchant donnait un certain charisme au seigneur des ténèbres….suffisamment pour éblouir ses condisciples.

Drago avait beaucoup souffert les premiers temps de sa captivité, lorsque le lord ne se préoccupait pas de lui il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'humilier ou le malmener. Mais, étrangement, le maître avait mis un terme à cela au bout de quelques temps et donné des instructions pour que personne ne le touche en dehors de lui. Une fois ce fait établi, le jeune homme avait pris le parti de ne pas répondre aux provocations et de ne pas réagir aux remarques humiliantes et tout le monde fini par se lasser et on fini par considérer qu'il faisait partie du paysage. Le lord l'emmenait partout avec lui, ce qui lui permettait d'assister aux réunions les plus confidentielles.

Son éducation et son esprit serpentard avaient alors repris le dessus en essayant d'assimiler et de de rassembler le maximum d'information qui pourraient lui être utile, même s'il doutait qu'il pourrait s'en servir un jour, cela lui donnait un objectif, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et peut être un espoir de pouvoir se racheter envers ceux qu'il continuait à considérer comme ses amis.

C'est comme cela qu'il avait pu suivre l'évolution de l'ordre du pheonix aussi bien leur défaites que leurs réussites. Lorsque les nouvelles étaient mauvaises pour le lord, Drago avait vite appris à se préparer psychologiquement car il avait alors besoin de se défouler et il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de le faire sur lui.

Maintenant qu'il allait retrouver une semi-liberté, il comptait bien utiliser ce qu'il avait appris sur les différents mangemorts ou les opérations en cours pour aider l'ordre du phoenix. Il gardait l'espoir de se racheter mais surtout de libérer son ange. Il était impatient de retourner square grimmaud, même s'il savait que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas forcément chaleureuses. Il comptait au moins sur la présence d'Hermione et de son parrain… Severus qui n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de l'approcher, de le réconforter ou de le protéger ces derniers mois. Ses efforts l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui. C'est avec lui qu'il devait repartir, quitter la demeure de son geôlier, il lui tardait de le voir apparaitre.

Un bruissement de robe, un échange de paroles et enfin quelqu'un frappa. Le maitre se leva, aussitôt alerte et sur ses gardes comme s'il ne s'était jamais réellement assoupi. Son regard était noir, comme si une grande colère l'agitait intérieurement.

En fait, le seigneur des ténèbres était en colère contre lui-même, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller ainsi, cela lui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps, lorsqu'il était avec son petit dragon. Il pouvait passer des heures à caresser et admirer ses courbes parfaites, son corps si jeune. .. Il allait vraiment devenir très rapidement nécessaire qu'il se sépare de lui s'il ne voulait pas devenir trop dépendant.

- _Maître, vous m'avez demandé de vous faire savoir quand je repartirai._

Drago sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, cette voix, c'était celle de son parrain. S'il annonçait son proche départ c'est que le sien était également imminent ... enfin

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation mais seulement la porte qui se refermait.

- _Je sais que tu es réveillé, petit dragon. Dépêche-toi de te préparer et rejoins Severus pour remplir ta mission. Je suis sûr que tu feras le nécessaire pour me servir au mieux _

- _Oui maître répondit le jeune homme d'une voix la plus neutre possible. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à cacher son excitation jusqu'à son départ. Il était toujours vivant, et le seigneur des ténèbres ne semblait toujours pas douter de sa version et le laissait vraiment repartir._

- _Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai besoin de toi… pour une raison ou pour une autre susurra l'homme en lui caressant la joue, puis en descendant lentement sur son torse._

Il lança un sort pour dissimuler les traces sur son dos comme il le faisait toujours après leurs nuits communes, étonnement il détestait voir les marques qu'il laissait sur son corps.

- _Je suis à votre service maître._

Il s'habilla rapidement et prit lentement la direction de la sortie. Il n'avait aucune affaire personnelle, rien à rassembler il était donc prêt à partir dans l'instant, c'était au moins un avantage. Il posa doucement la main sur la poignée de la porte et jusqu'au dernier moment il s'attendit à ce que sa liberté lui soit retirée mais il n'en fut rien et, dès qu'il eut quitté les appartements du maître, il se mit presque à courir en direction de ceux de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci l'attendait impatiemment, semblant presque aussi inquiet que son filleul.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et transplanèrent aussitôt hors du manoir pour se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque de transplaner directement square grimmaud. Et en l'occurrence cette petite halte leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes à proximité et Drago de souffler un peu avant de replonger dans l'arène.

Il était parfaitement conscient que son retour au quartier général n'allait pas se faire sous les acclamations enthousiastes des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire… enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre.

C'est pour cela qu'il lui fallait quelques minutes pour se ressaisir après le stress et la violence de la dernière nuit. Il avait besoin de reconstituer son masque pour se protéger.

- _Drago ?_

- _Oui Séverus, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je ne réalise toujours pas qu'il m'a laissé partir. J'étais sûr qu'il ne me croirait pas._

- _Je dois avouer que je suis étonné que tout cela ait fonctionné aussi facilement confirma le maître des potions pensif. Il faut rester prudent, il doit nous manquer des éléments. Je suis sûr qu'il mijote quelque chose._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi._

- _Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange quand… quand tu étais en sa compagnie_

- _Quand il me baisait, Séverus. Je sais très bien que tu sais ce qu'il me fait donc ne tournons pas autour du pot. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que je fais mais je n'ai pas le choix et je l'assume. _

- _Je sais Drago, je ne te juge pas. Nous sommes tous obligés de faire des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers en temps de guerre._

- _Pour revenir à ta question, j'ai noté que le seigneur des ténèbres semblait cajoler, voir presque idolâtrer une petite sphère qui n'était pas dans ses appartements il y a peu. Il y accorde une grande attention ça doit avoir de l'importance._

- _Effectivement, je vais essayer de me renseigner sur les sorts qui peuvent être retenus dans ce genre d'objet._

- _C'est étrange mais elle semblait presque vivante. Elle contient une espèce de brume qui semble se mouvoir, tantôt noir, tantôt blanche._

- _Je vais voir avec miss Granger ce que nous pouvons trouver sur le sujet._

- _Tu sembles t'être bien acoquiner avec les gryffondors en mon absence ce moqua le blond._

- _Je dois admettre que certains d'entre eux ne sont pas inutiles mais il ne faut pas généraliser admit de mauvaise foi le maître des potions. le En attendant il va falloir repartir assez rapidement sinon tes chers camarades vont penser que nous sommes entrain de monter une horrible machination derrière leur dos. _

- _Où est donc passée la légendaire confiance des gryffondors ? fini les naïfs petits lions qu'on peut rouler facilement ? demanda Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie_

- _En tout cas, fais attention à ne pas provoquer Potter, il n'a vraiment plus rien d'un gentil gryffondor. Il semble… dangereux. Et sa haine envers toi semble encore plus forte que tout_

- _Je m'en suis rendu compte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai sur mes gardes et le plus loin possible de lui._

Il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir de la pitié de la part de la seule personne qui représentait une famille pour lui. Il avait été touché par tous ses efforts mais ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

- _Drago, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres lâcha l'espion mais.._

- _Je sais Séverus, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il t'aurait tué sans hésiter et je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir de toute façon. Mais merci d'avoir continué à croire en moi._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un mince sourire preuve de leur affection sans qu'ils aient besoin de plus de gestes de tendresses. Ce n'était pas dans leur éducation de s'épancher et de montrer leurs sentiments et ils se comprenaient parfaitement de cette façon.

Drago s'agrippa au bras de son parrain pour transplaner. Les sorts de protection avaient été réinstallés après la trahison du jeune homme et il ne lui été plus possible de rentrer tout seul dans le quartier général de l'ordre du phéonix. Séverus les fit arriver dans la bibliothèque, ce dont Drago lui fut reconnaissant. D'abord il adorait cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir et ensuite c'était la meilleure façon pour soigner une arrivée discrète puisqu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la journée…. Enfin sauf Hermione bien sûr. Le joli petit rat de bibliothèque leva la tête quand elle entendit le pop caractéristique.

- _Professeur ! Drago ! vous êtes déjà de retour ?! cela veut dire que tout c'est bien passé ? Voldemort vous a cru ? que s'est-il passé ? Drago tu n'as rien ?_

- _Oui Miss Granger, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. vous avez devant vous un nouvel agent double sourit le maître des potions devant l'empressement de la jeune femme._

- _Agent double ou triple maugréa la voix de Ron qui avança vers eux. _

Les deux hommes ne l'avait pas aperçu en arrivant, ce focalisant sur la brunette mais maintenant il qu'il avait fait un pas vers eux, il était difficile de ne pas le voir avec sa tignasse rousse et son air renfrogné.

- _Bonjour professeur grommela le rouquin_

- _M. WEASLEY répondit le maître des potions en hochant la tête._

- _Ne me dites pas que même vous, vous croyez à cette fable ? que Hermione avec son grand cœur croit encore naïvement que Drago veut de nouveau se joindre à nous, je le comprends mais vous ! vous êtes intelligent et certainement pas naïf, vous devez savoir qu'on ne peut absolument pas lui faire confiance ! ou alors c'est parce que c'est votre filleul ? la loyauté familiale vous aveugle ?_

- _Ron arrête! tu as entendu Harry._

- _Il n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu que cela. Je suis sure que tu l'as obligé à lui redonner une chance. En tout cas Malfoy, ne m'approche pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te torturer mais je peux te casser la gueule si tu essayes de m'adresser la parole._

Sur ce, le rouquin tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce.

- _Quel accueil chaleureux... je crois que le collier de fleurs en signe de bienvenue ce sera pour autre fois soupira théâtralement Drago._

- _Désolée, mais tant qu'on ne peut pas tout leur raconter, ils vont avoir du mal à te faire confiance. Harry a fait ce qu'il a pu pour convaincre les membres de l'ordre de ta volonté de te repentir et même s'il a essayé de se montrer aussi convaincu et convaincant que possible, je ne te cache pas que les réactions ont été plutôt négatives lui expliqua la jeune sorcière_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je m'y attendais._

- _Déjà de retour Malfoy ? ton maître s'est déjà lassé de toi ? tu ne l'amuses plus ?_

- _On dirait que c'est toi qui ne peux plus te passer de moi Potter, à peine arrivé ici que tu te précipites pour m'accueillir, c'est trop d'honneur_

- _Je venais juste vérifier que ma propriété était toujours en bon état, c'est tout_

Le blond se figea un instant. Ses yeux brillèrent de haine. Le brun l'avait marqué comme un esclave et semblait satisfait de cet état. Où était donc passé le fameux Harry Potter qui avait suivi son amie lorsqu'elle avait créé la SALE pour défendre l'esclavage des elfes domestiques… à moins qu'il le considère dorénavant comme encore plus insignifiant qu'un elfe de maison.

Il comprenait qu'Harry ne l'accueille pas les bras ouverts mais ils avaient quand même fini par devenir amis par un moment et même beaucoup plus que cela. Il pouvait aussi comprendre que son départ lui ait laissé un goût amer et qu'il se soit senti trahi mais maintenant Harry savait qu'il avait été obligé et contraint d'agir ainsi, cela devrait au moins apaiser une partie de sa colère.

Et puis c'est surtout lui qui avait eu à subir dans toute cette affaire, c'est lui qui avait été torturé, humilié et ramené au niveau de jouet sexuel. Il n'avait jamais causé de tort à l'ordre du Phéonix et encore moins à Harry. Un flot de colère lui traversa le corps se transformant presque en une petite flamme qui illumina son regard.

- _Je n'appartiens à personne Potter alors va te faire foutre_

- _Tu en sûr ? murmura l'homme avec un sourire mauvais… _**_Imperat tibi_****_domino vestro_**

Un filament se matérialisa rapidement entre les deux nemesis avant de disparaitre si rapidement qu'on pouvait se demander s'il avait bien été réel.

- _A genoux devant ton maître Malfoy_

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de lutter que son corps le trahissait et obéissait à l'ordre. Harry s'approcha de lui et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Le blond frissonna en se rappelant une autre scène similaire il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il aurait presque trouvé intéressant de noter la similitude entre le comportement du lord et celui du survivant, s'il n'était pas terrorisé en se demandant jusqu'où le brun pousserait la similitude.


	10. apaisement

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** **_M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_**

* * *

- _A genoux devant ton maître Malfoy_

- Harry ! c'est comme cela que tu tiens ta promesse ? libère Draco immédiatement, à moins que tu ne préfères que nous ayons à nouveau cette conversation sur le respect de la liberté des gens quels qu'ils soient. Je suis sure que tu as hâte d'entendre tous mes arguments pendant les quatre ou cinq prochaines heures menaça la jeune femme.

La lueur mauvaise sembla reculer quelque peu dans le regard émeraude mais la tentation de garder son emprise sur le blond n'avait pas totalement disparue.

_ « tu as tous les droits sur lui, venge toi pour ce qu'il t'a fait, ce n'est qu'un traitre, un mangemort, soumets le » _

Une main douce se psa sur son épaule le ramenant un peu plus dans la réalité.

- Harry, s'il te plait, tu as promis de faire un effort, tu sais que c'est aussi bien pour le bien de Draco que pour le tien que je te demande ça ajouta son amie d'une voix douce.

Il le savait, ils avaient beaucoup parlé hier soir, jusque tard dans la nuit. Hermione lui avait donné sa vision, sans concession, de ses agissements depuis quelques mois. Ça avait été un peu dur à entendre mais cela l'avait libéré aussi d'une certaine façon. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici mais la colère qu'il ressentait continuellement le rongeait petit à petit. Il avait promis de faire un effort pour ne plus autant s'emporter. Hermione, de son côté, s'était engagée à ne plus le ménager et même à être intraitable avec lui s'il dépassait encore les limites.

Il avait été vraiment honnête dans sa volonté de s'améliorer quand il en avait fait la promesse à son amie mais maintenant, devant le serpentard, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui des flots d'émotions contradictoires le submergeaient et il laissait le plus fort et le plus noir prendre le dessus : la haine.

_ « tu as droit de vie et de mort sur lui »_

Il détourna son regard de la forme blonde à genoux devant lui et inspira lentement, essayant de se calmer. La main chaude d'Hermione sur son épaule l'aidait aussi à canaliser sa colère.

- _ibo__liberat_

- Merci Harry lui sourit la brunette.

- Ne me provoque plus Malfoy. Hermione ne sera pas toujours là pour me calmer donc ne cherche pas les ennuis. De toute façon, il vaut mieux que tu restes discret, aussi bien avec moi qu'avec les autres. Reste dans tes « appartements » jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comme faire évoluer ta situation

Le blond avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement et se redressa rapidement jetant un regard méfiant et amer vers le survivant.

- Sur ce point Harry a raison, Draco. Il vaut mieux que tu rejoignes le cachot, qu'on réaménagé depuis la dernière fois. Pour l'instant il faut éviter de croiser les autres jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te libérer complétement de l'influence de Voldemort ou qu'on puisse leur parler du chantage dont tu es l'objet.

- Je veux me rendre utile, faire quelque chose pour avancer, je ne peux pas rester à nouveau enfermé sans rien faire.

- Sois un peu patient, je t'en prie. Profites-en pour te reposer un peu. Tu n'as pas l'air en très bon état. Tu trouveras de quoi finir de te soigner et des vêtements propres en bas, je t'accompagne.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment. Orion ne courait aucun risque donc autant profiter d'un peu de répit pour se remettre sur pieds et pouvoir avoir l'esprit plus clair pour reprendre le combat.

- Draco je te laisse, je passerai te voir plus tard lui dit son parrain

- D'accord Severus, à plus tard répondit le blond en suivant Hermione.

Au moins il ne se retrouvait pas en terrain totalement hostile tant que la jeune fille serait là. Il la suivit silencieusement jusqu'au cachot qui avait effectivement été réaménagé pour ressembler à une petite chambre.

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut, tu as même ta salle de bain personnelle, veinard sourit la jeune sorcière pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Merci pour tout Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un exemple de gentillesse et que je n'ai pas toujours été très correcte avec toi mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour en convaincre Harry. Je dois te laisser mais je reviendrai voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

La jeune fille lui lança un joli sourire avant de sortir. Sa joie de vivre et sa douceur étaient un véritable baume pour le cœur.

Le blond fit le tour de ses « appartements », au moins il avait un espace à lui, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait eu au cours des derniers mois. Le maître avait souhaité qu'il intègre rapidement le fait qu'il n'était plus rien, n'avait plus de vie. C'est pour cela qu'il avait privé de tout objet personnel et l'avait obligé à dormir sur le sol au pied de son lit… il s'était, à ce moment-là, dit qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas… ça c'était avant d'être obligé de partager la couche du seigneur des ténèbres.

Un frisson le parcourut en repensant à ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire avec ce monstre quelques heures plus tôt et une envie irrépressible de prendre une douche se fit sentir. Il se dévêtit rapidement avant de se glisser sur le carrelage froid. Au bout de quelques minutes à se savonner généreusement, il avait presque la sensation de se sentir propre. Habituellement il n'avait même pas cette possibilité de se laver pour se débarrasser des souillures du maître. Il profita encore un bon moment de cet instant de répit, goutant avec délice l'eau chaude couler sur son corps endolori pour le détendre.

En sortant il s'inspecta rapidement devant la glace, il n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais là il était carrément passé d'élancé à maigre. Les marques des tortures qu'Harry lui avaient infligées s'étaient déjà bien résorbées mais étaient encore présentes. Au moins le maître avait la courtoisie de camoufler les traces de ses petits jeux puisqu'il prenait le soin de lui lancer un glamour à chaque fois. Ça ne guérissait pas mais au moins c'était esthétique et comme Draco n'avait pas de baguette il ne pouvait pas le retirer pour voir l'étendue des dégâts mais d'après les brulures qu'il ressentait dans le dos, il devait avoir quelques plaies qu'il devrait certainement faire soigner rapidement.

Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait étonné en envoyant un esclave s'occuper de ses plaies la première fois qu'il avait montré des signes d'infections. Il faut dire qu'il était tremblant de fièvre et n'était donc plus en mesure de lui procurer le moindre plaisir. Mais le jeune homme avait été persuadé qu'il le laisserait mourir de ses blessures infectées. Après cet épisode, le lord avait pris le soin d'envoyer quelqu'un nettoyer ses blessures au moins une fois par semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il le fasse lui-même. Il aurait été plus simple d'arrêter tout simplement de le frapper ou le fouetter mais dans l'esprit tortueux du Lord l'amour physique semblait toujours intiment lié avec la violence.

Draco se secoua… pas la peine de repenser à cela pour le moment. Il passa les lotions laissées par Hermione sur toutes les blessures visibles et en ressentit aussitôt un profond apaisement. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'infirmière n'était pas aimable mais connaissait les meilleurs remèdes pour soulager la plupart des maux. Il essaya vainement d'en passer un peu dans le dos, peine perdue ! Il demanderait à Séverus ce soir.

Il fit un tour de la chambre, Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'était pas luxueuse. Certes elle n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que le jeune homme avait connu dans le manoir Malfoy mais elle disposait de tout le confort nécessaire. En dehors du lit et de la salle de bain attenante, elle contenait un petit bureau, deux fauteuils et une bibliothèque que la jeune femme avait certainement pourvue elle-même. Le serpentard consulta les ouvrages avant d'en sélectionner un, autant passer le temps agréablement puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant ;

Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Les heures s'égrenèrent plutôt lentement rythmée par les repas qui arrivaient par magie sur un plateau sur le bureau, même les elfes semblaient vouloir l'éviter et disparaissaient sans lui avoir parlé. Il venait de s'installer pour diner seul lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plusieurs personnes.

- Salut Dray, tu as oublié comment on disait bonjour à ses amis l'interpella le premier à être entré.

Le ton ne semblait pas agressif mais Draco avait appris à être méfiant ces derniers temps

- Bonjour Blaise. Désolé de ne pas être venu vous saluer mais je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger dans vos précieuses occupations.

- Mais voyons tu ne nous déranges jamais murmura une voix féminine

- On était tellement impatient d'entendre tes exploits compléta une troisième personne

- Bonjour Pansy, théo et … Ginny ? tu fricotes avec les serpentards maintenant ?

- Depuis que tu es parti les choses ont bien changées Dray. Elle avait utilisé son surnom mais dans sa bouche cela ressemblait presque à une insulte.

- Ravi de voir que vous pouvez faire des choses sans moi se moqua le blond

- Elle a raison Draco, on a réussi à se faire intégrer et toi tu vas encore tout foutre en l'air ! est ce que tu as conscience du mal que tu nous as fait en rejoignant tu-sais-qui ? s'énerva Théodore. Il nous a fallu redoubler d'efforts pour regagner la confiance de tout le monde.

- Désolé mais…

- Et il est hors de question que tu reviennes tout foutre en l'air s'énerva Pansy

- Ni que tu te moques encore d'Harry de cette façon

- Comme c'est mignon, tu veux encore le protéger, même s'il t'a jetée.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir il venait de recevoir une claque magistrale

- Espace de sale petit veracrasse s'énerva la rouquine. Tu détruis toujours tout !

- Pauvre petite belette

- N'insulte pas Ginny, intervint blaise

- Oh tu joues au chevalier servant maintenant ? se moqua l'ancien prince des serpentards par bravade, pour garder la tête haute même s'il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'issue de la « conversation ».

La tension était palpable, ils étaient en supériorité numérique et en plus il était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Blaise lui assena le premier coup de poing, le blond voulut riposter mais il se trouva rapidement maintenu par Théodore. Une série de coups commença à pleuvoir aussi bien administrés par les garçons que les filles. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, ils le lâchèrent. Ça ne valait pas une séance de doloris mais il l'avait quand même senti passer.

Ginny se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

- On t'aura à l'œil et si tu t'avises de faire quoique ce soit de suspect, on reviendra finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Ils sortirent enfin, laissant le jeune homme à terre. Il commença péniblement à se redresser quand il entendit un petit cri.

- Draco ! que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers lui

- J'ai glissé sur la savonnette ?

- Très drôle! Qui t'as fait ça ?

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever et à s'installer sur son lit. Le jeune homme laissa passer une petite grimace

- tu as une capacité à t'attirer des ennuis assez impressionnante Draco

- Je suis assez enclin à partager ton avis ses derniers temps

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Merci pour ton aide mais je vais me débrouiller sur ce coup là. C'était juste une petite conversation entre amis.

Hermione appuya sa main sur un des pommettes ouverte ce qui fit tressaillir le blond

- Un peu dur la conversation tu ne crois pas ?

- Ecoute je ne veux pas envenimer la situation. Ils m'ont fait passer un message, je comprends un peu leur point de vue, même si j'aurais préféré que le message soit délivré avec plus de douceur.

Même si elle ne partageait pas son avis, la brunette comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas se mettre à dos ses « agresseurs » en les dénonçant. Elle soupira et l'aida à se lever.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Viens avec moi, on va chercher auprès de Mme Pomfresh de quoi te soulager un peu. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en potion de guérison et je préférerais ne pas t'amocher encore plus.

- Je préférais aussi Granger, je ne tiens pas à abimer ce physique avantageux dit le blond en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur quand il commença à marcher. Il était habitué aux coups mais là ça faisait beaucoup en moins de 48 heures.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la pièce transformée en infirmerie qui servait à l'infirmière pour ausculter ses trop nombreux patients mais aussi à stocker son matériel et ses produits.

Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation, Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas dans de meilleurs sentiments vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Elle l'ausculta rapidement et donna une série de pommade, lotions calmantes et bandage à la jeune femme en lui expliquant comment les utiliser avant de les mettre dehors.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qui était nettement plus lumineuse afin de jouer correctement aux apprenties infirmières. Les deux jeunes gens allaient pénétrer dans la pièce quand ils furent interrompus.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la fouine ? s'exclama un Ron outré

- Je m'occupe de lui parce que des petites brutes se sont amusées à le passer à tabac soupira la jeune femme qui sentait arriver la dispute.

- Il l'a certainement cherché, et puis il y a une infirmière pour cela.

- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. Et d'abord je fais ce que je veux. Draco est blessé, je m'en occupe et c'est tout.

- Qui lui a fait ça ?

Harry venait d'apparaître derrière Ron et son visage était plus fermé que jamais, même si ça voix trahissait un certain agacement

- Je ne sais pas Harry, et ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été plus convaincant devant les membres de l'ordre ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser les coupa-t-elle en voulant pénétrer dans sa chambre.

- Descends Hermione, je vais m'occuper de Malfoy

Le blond lança un regard presque suppliant à la jeune sorcière.

- C'est bon Harry, Pompom m'a expliqué comment procéder, je m'en sortirai.

- J'insiste, comme tu l'as dit, c'est de ma faute, il faut donc que je répare mes erreurs. Suis-moi, Malfoy et c'est un ordre.

Le blond tressaillit à nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester qu'il lui rappelle son serment. Il le suivit avec un petit sourire dépité en direction de la jeune femme pour la rassurer, après tout elle avait fait son maximum pour le protéger.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire plus de mal, Harry, sinon je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer ! pesta la jeune femme avant de lâcher prise et de tourner les talons.

- ….

- Draco, s'il y a un problème, mets ton amour propre de côté et crie fort, je ne serai pas loin lui murmura la jeune fille en passant à côté de lui. Et, s'il te plait, ne le provoque pas inutilement.

Si elle ne pouvait pas soigner le blond, elle allait passer un savon à ceux qu'elle suspectait d'avoir participé au petit raid.

Harry rentra sans un mot, suivi de Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte mais ça l'avait rendu fou de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait posé les mains sur lui. Il lui appartenait il était le seul à pouvoir disposer de lui comme il l'entendait. La proposition d'Hermione de le soigner avait fini de l'agacer, même si c'était son amie, elle ne le toucherait pas non plus. Oui mais voilà, maintenant il était coincé, il allait bien être obligé d'être « gentil » avec lui comme il l'avait annoncé à Hermione.


	11. Un nouveau départ?

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** _**M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix**_

_Un grand merci à celles qui suivent et laissent des petits mots d'encouragements et plus particulièrement à **serdra, petitcoeurfragile, Darkmoonlady, Junjae87 et Bellandy55555** qui sont là depuis le début. D'une manière générale vous trouvez que ce pauvre Draco est trop malmené. Ça tombe bien, voici un chapitre un peu plus doux mais ne vous y habituez surtout pas !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Harry rentra sans un mot, suivi de Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte mais ça l'avait rendu fou de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait posé les mains sur lui. Il lui appartenait il était le seul à pouvoir disposer de lui comme il l'entendait. La proposition d'Hermione de le soigner avait fini de l'agacer, même si c'était son amie, elle ne le toucherait pas non plus. Oui mais voilà, maintenant il était coincé, il allait bien être obligé d'être « gentil » avec lui comme il l'avait annoncé à Hermione.

- Retire ta chemise et assieds-toi ordonna Harry avec brusquerie.

Draco obéi sans un mot, respectant les consignes d'Hermione. Il ne sentait pas le survivant particulièrement agressif, s'il ne l'énervait pas, il pourrait sans doute s'en sortir sans marque supplémentaire.

Harry se retourna vers le jeune homme et se surprit une fois de plus à le trouver bien trop maigre. Les marques sur son visage et son torse dues au récent passage à tabac n'arrangeaient pas son aspect général.

- Assied toi lui demanda à nouveau le brun d'un ton toujours aussi froid en lui indiquant le bord de son propre lit.

Il entreprit de nettoyer et soigner méticuleusement chacune des plaies. Il commença par passer presque délicatement un gant humide sur le visage du blond, puis descendit sur son épaule et son torse. L'opération se déroula dans un silence pesant, seulement interrompu par les respirations lourdes des deux jeunes hommes.

Involontairement et malgré la situation qui n'avait rien d'agréable, le blond ne put s'empêcher un petit frisson de plaisir en sentant les mains d'Harry descendre lentement sur son corps… un peu de douceur qui lui rappelait douloureusement les moments agréables qu'ils avaient passé ensemble Le brun appliqua ensuite les pommades et lotions fournies sur les différentes griffures, bleus et plaies.

Il fit pivoter le blond pour poursuivre ses soins et fronça les sourcils en apercevant son dos absolument indemne. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'y avoir lui-même laissé quelques marques il y a moins de deux jours. Saisi d'un doute il passa sa main sur le dos arrachant un léger cri au blond.

- A quoi tu joues potter ? râla le blond en se reculant vivement

- Je te retourne la question Malfoy ? qu'est ce que tu as à cacher ? enlève ce stupide sort de dissimulation que je te soigne, sinon Hermione va me passer un savon.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- ….

- Pfff. Finite incantatem récita le brun

Harry eu un petit mouvement de stupeur en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts

- Tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais Malfoy ! pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? je ne crois pas que cette couleur verdâtre soit très bonne pour ta santé !

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a moins de deux jours tu étais prêt à me tuer sans remord et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour quelques marques ?

- Oui je m'inquiète, je veux être sûr que, si tu dois souffrir ou mourir cela sera parceque MOI je l'aurais décidé ! d'où viennent ces marques d'abord ?

- Tu crois que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a félicité d'avoir raté la dernière mission, POTTER ?

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai mais au moins ça tenait la route et lui éviterait des questions embarrassantes auxquelles il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre.

Le brun se fit pensif. Le serpentard avait vraiment l'air de déguster avec Voldemort. Il devait bien admettre que toutes les explications données par le blond se tenaient jusqu'à présent, est ce que le lord le tenait vraiment par le chantage ? est ce que toute cette haine qu'il avait ressenti n'avait aucune raison d'exister ou qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers la bonne personne?

- Allonge toi sur le ventre

Le blond garda son attitude docile et obtempéra, étonné du ton nettement plus doux du gryffondor.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids s'installer à ses côtés sur le lit et une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule, puis qui s'enhardir rapidement.

Il sentit à nouveau ces mains s'occuper avec une extrême douceur de son dos malmené. Il se contracta quand il sentit une pommade froide étalée sur les plaies à vifs. Quelques minutes plus tard le traitement commençait déjà à le soulager de façon miraculeuse pour lui. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction. L'ambiance de la chambre était nettement moins tendue même s'ils n'avaient à nouveau plus échangé aucun mot.

Avoir à nouveau cette peau si douce sous ses doigts, ce corps qui l'avait tant fait fantasmer et lui avait procuré tant de petits plaisirs, fit à nouveau réagir Harry. Il sentait son corps s'animer malgré lui et une envie irrépressible de prendre possession de lui. Mais l'image de Draco rejoignant Voldemort suffit à faire légèrement retomber ses ardeurs.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui ?

Draco n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de comprendre la question et surtout de deviner à qui le « lui » faisait référence.

- Plus qu'à quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le brun se contracta et se recula rapidement. Le moment de grâce était déjà passé, Draco aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait voulu jamais lui mentir, que tout cela remontait à longtemps avant leur histoire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. C'était uniquement à cause de lui qu'Orion était en danger, il devait faire ce qu'il fallait pour le mettre à l'abri, après il pourrait essayer de recoller les morceaux de sa vie.

Harry se leva rapidement, s'essuya les mains avant de fouiller dans son armoire pour jeter une chemise propre au blond.

- Habille-toi et suis-moi

- C'est demandé si gentiment ne put s'empêcher de commenter Draco

Harry lui jeta un regard, presque amusé. Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer, il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière, quand ils avaient commencé à s'apprivoiser.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Draco suivit le brun, l'esprit et le cœur plus apaisé qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois. Il ne fit même pas attention au chemin emprunté et fut presque surpris de se retrouver dans le grand salon beaucoup trop fréquenté à son gout, d'autant plus que la majorité des regards, qui s'étaient automatiquement tournés vers lui n'étaient pas franchement amicaux.

Il se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry et chercha dans la salle un soutien qu'il trouva comme d'habitude auprès d'Hermione granger. Il n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour regretter les horreurs qu'il avait pu dire sur elle… bon, il lui avait sauvé la vie, ça compensait un peu quand même.

- Puisque j'ai votre attention commença Harry…

Le bruit des dernières conversations s'arrêta aussitôt. Draco fut à nouveau étonné de la nouvelle assurance du survivant, lui qui détestait tellement parler en public auparavant.

- … comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier, Draco Malfoy nous rejoint. J'ai entendu vos questions légitimes et j'y ai répondu. Maintenant, je vous rappelle que je suis chez moi et que j'invite donc qui je veux. Si ça ne plait pas à l'un d'entre vous, la porte est grande ouverte. Une dernière précision, s'il l'un d'entre vous ose encore le toucher c'est moi-même qui l'inviterai à passer la porte et pas forcément sur ses deux jambes.

- …..

- Hermione je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

Le brouhaha reprit aussitôt, les conversations maintenant davantage tournées vers la présence du blond.

La jeune femme rejoignit Harry qui avait tiré Draco à l'écart.

- Je dois m'absenter, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Draco ce soir?

La jeune femme était étonnée du revirement de situation et avait bien noté l'emploi du prénom du blond.

- Pas de problème Harry, je suppose que tu rentreras tard ?

- Oui. Je veux que Draco dorme dans ma chambre, je viens d'y aménager un second lit et elle ne laissera entrer que vous deux, il y sera en sécurité.

- Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là s'énerva le blond. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul

- Tu es sur, sourit méchamment le brun en apposant une main sur son dos, ce qui eut le mérite de faire tressaillir et taire le blond.

- A toute à l'heure

- Mais où….

Le brun avait déjà transplané.

- Où est-il parti ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu aies envie de le savoir rougit la jeune femme.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, nettement interrogateur. La jeune femme soupira mais lui répondit, visiblement à contrecœur.

- Harry a pris l'habitude, depuis ton départ de sortir fréquemment se chercher un peu de compagnie. Au début j'ai voulu le raisonner en voyant qu'il changeait à chaque fois de.. partenaire mais au final j'ai constaté que ça l'apaisait pour quelques temps donc plus personne ne lui fait de remarques.

Le blond eut un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. A quoi c'était-il attendu ? qu'Harry attende épleuré qu'il vienne le déflorer ? En même temps, il se sentait tellement sale qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu toucher le brun, il aurait eu l'impression de salir le vertueux petit gryffondor.

En discutant, la jeune femme l'avait dirigé vers la cuisine où tout le monde commençait à prendre place pour le diner. Severus était déjà installé et Hermione le rejoignit. Plusieurs regards hostiles s'étaient tournés vers Draco mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire d'être aimé par ceux qui étaient avant ses amis.

Il nota une certaine redisposition des protagonistes. Ginny s'était jointe aux serpentards ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner, tout comme Seamus finnigan et Dean Thomas. Puis venaient les jumeaux weasley en grand conversation avec Luna lovegood et Neville qui se retrouvait entre elle et son cher parrain. Ils étaient assis depuis cinq bonnes minutes et le maître des potions n'avait encore laissé échapper aucune parole désagréable vis-à-vis de son voisin de table qui avait pourtant réussi dans ce laps de temps à renverser au moins un récipient.

Draco se pencha vers sa voisine.

- On dirait qu'il y a eu quelques changements depuis mon départ?

Hermione suivit son regard et sourit.

- Effectivement, tu veux un petit résumé rapide ?

- S'il te plait, oui. Ça m'évitera peut être de commettre quelques impairs.

- Pour commencer, les références et oppositions qui pouvaient exister entre les anciennes maisons ont quasiment disparues, notamment celles entre serpentards et gryffondors. Ici nous sommes tous des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix et c'est tout. Une fois cette idée acceptée, tout le monde a essayé de mettre de côté ses préjugés et de nouvelles amitiés ont vu le jour.

- J'aurai aimé que tout le monde ai cette prise de conscience quand j'ai intégré votre groupe souligna Draco en regardant Ginny weasley

- Ginny ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Elle a sauté la case « amitiés » pour passer directement à « je suis folle amoureuse d'un serpentard ». Elle et Blaise sont ensemble depuis quelques semaines.

- Blaise a toujours eu des gouts bizarres…

La brunette soupira mais continua ses explications sans lui répondre.

- Si on reste dans le domaine amoureux, Ron et moi sortons maintenant ensemble lui indiqua-t-elle sans rougir, ce qui étonna et fit sourire Draco. Elle aussi avait beaucoup grandi en quelques temps

- Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi qui a fait le premier temps lui demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

- On ne peut rien te cacher… je crois que si je l'avais attendu on en serait encore à se chamailler pour dissimuler nos sentiments.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Hermione… enfin je crois. Te retrouver promise à un rouquin sans cerveau et sans un sou ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de vie à laquelle tu rêvais.

- Je suis très heureuse Draco, merci.

- _Un petit peu de jus de citrouille professeur ?_

- _Mais avec plaisir Monsieur Londubat, _

- Et pour ces deux-là ? j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Comment ont-ils réussi à s'entendre ?

- Il faudra que tu demandes plus de détail à ton parrain mais en résumé, Harry en a eu vraiment marre de voir Neville tellement apeuré qu'il cassait tout ce qui l'entourait dès qu'il voyait son professeur préféré et d'entendre Severus l'insulter à longueur de journée, qu'il a décidé de les enfermer tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente.

- C'était risqué comme pari. Connaissant Séverus, j'aurai parié qu'un seul des deux ressortirait vivant d'un tel tête à tête.

- On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais le sort qui bloquait la porte s'est levé au bout de plus de 4 heures et nous les avons vu ressortir indemnes. Ils ont à priori trouvé un point commun qui leur permet de communiquer et de s'entendre. Tu vois que le résultat est vraiment inespéré, ils se parlent poliment et du coup Neville est beaucoup plus efficace.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de deviser tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus qu'eux dans la cuisine. Hermione proposa alors de conduire Draco à la chambre d'Harry et hésita à le laisser seul.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et dors tranquillement, je crois qu'il a pris conscience de son problème et qu'il fait tout pour se raisonner. Ha… POTTER est quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, il s'est laissé entrainer petit à petit vers son côté sombre sans s'en rendre compte mais maintenant qu'il le sait et qu'il fait attention à ses actes, je suis convaincu que je ne risque plus rien.

- Tu tiens toujours beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se raidit et hésita un instant. Il savait bien qu'Hermione avait toujours eu des doutes sur leur relation mais de là à le confirmer

- Je le respecte beaucoup maintenant que je le connais vraiment et ses dernières actions ne changent pas ça. Il est resté fidèle à ses convictions quelques soient les embuches et les pertes qu'il ait pu subir. C'est normal qu'il se soit un peu endurci, il faut juste veiller à ce qu'il ne se perdre jamais en chemin et je te promets de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, si c'est en mon pouvoir et s'il ne me tue pas avant dit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ma question mais je me contenterai de cette réponse pour l'instant. Bonne nuit Draco.

Le serpentard la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière elle avant qu'elle ne décide de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

Il souffla et s'adossa à la porte, heureux d'être à nouveau un peu seul et anxieux de se retrouver bientôt en tête avec Harry. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le voir revenir, étant donné son état d'esprit ces derniers temps, soit il serait de mauvaise humeur et l'agresserait si ce n'est physiquement au moins verbalement, soit il l'ignorerait, ce qui était certainement la meilleure option. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ambiance ne risquait pas d'être chaleureuse, ni détendue.

Il avança un peu dans la chambre, elle avait peu changé depuis son départ, si ce n'est qu'il ne la partageait plus avec Ron et que le petit lit avait été remplacé par un grand lit à baldaquin. Si ce n'est la couleur des couvertures d'un rouge vif, le reste était en tout point semblable à celui de Voldemort, ce qui tira immanquablement un frisson à Draco. Heureusement que les similitudes s'arrêtaient là pour cette pièce sinon il aurait demandé à rejoindre son cachot puisqu'il était convaincu qu'il ne courrait plus aucun danger.

Mais puisque que Monsieur Potter avait donné des ordres il devait bien se résoudre à y obéir, il y avait quand même pire traitement puisqu'il avait pris la peine de lui faire apparaitre un lit qui semblait finalement assez confortable.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Il prit aussitôt la décision la plus courageuse qui soit et se précipita dans son lit pour simuler un profond sommeil, ça ferait toujours un affrontement de moins. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'éteindre les lumières et de jeter la couverture sur lui qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il entendit qu'on pénétrait dans la chambre mais ne réussit pas à identifier les bruits suivants, enfin pas dans un premier temps

- Hummm, J'ai cru que tu ne déciderais jamais à revenir me voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon beau dit un homme qui semblait peiner à reprendre son souffle.

* * *

Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et pas mal de travail la semaine prochaine donc je ne suis pas sure à 100% de réussir à publier un nouveau chapitre le week end prochain. J'essayerai de ne pas prendre trop de retard.

C'est sur qu'un peu de motivation supplémentaire pourrait aider :-)


	12. déchirements et rapprochements

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** **_M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_**

_Un grand merci pour vos dernières reviews. Bon chapitre un peu particulier sorti de l'imagination tordue de l'auteur… promis plus qu'un chapitre et j'arrête de faire des misères au petit blond… sadique, moi ? non ! peut être un peu _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

- Hummm, J'ai cru que tu ne déciderais jamais à revenir me voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon beau dit un homme qui semblait peiner à reprendre son souffle.

- ….

- Doucement tu as l'air pressé, on peut avoir un peu de lumière ?

- Ok mais juste ambiance tamisée, je ne suis pas seul dans cette chambre, euh Timmy

- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux, j'ai pleins de choses pour s'amuser en plus.

- Je ne te suffis plus l'aguicha le brun ?

- Si mais je ne veux pas gêner ton compagnon de chambrée… quoique je ne suis pas contre les trucs à trois mon lapin. Homme ou femme ? on peut voir?

- Pas touche Timmy ! viens par ici. Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas toute la nuit.

- Pff que de romantisme

- Si tu n'es pas content tu peux repartir.

- C'est bon ne te vexe, si on reprenait là où nous en étions avant de commencer cette discussion inutile.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était peut être loin d'être prude mais il n'aurait jamais osé s'envoyer en l'air devant d'autres personnes. Il n'osa faire aucun mouvement pendant plusieurs minutes mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'endormir alors que la pièce était entièrement remplie de gémissements, soupirs et petits cris très suggestifs. Même ce bruit de succion très caractéristique entrecoupé des commentaires salaces du survivant lui indiquait très clairement de quelle attention il bénéficiait actuellement.

Une curiosité malsaine poussa le blond à rabattre légèrement les couvertures juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un petit coup d'œil. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, uniquement éclairée par une petite bougie. Pour le coup, cela créait vraiment une ambiance très intime. Drago ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement les deux personnes sur le lit mais il connaissait suffisamment la silhouette d'Harry pour l'identifier rapidement. Le brun était assis sur le lit, très occupé à prodiguer de langoureuses caresses intimes à l'autre homme. Sa main opérait des mouvements de va et vients tantôt lents, tantôt rapides sur le sexe de son partenaire, pendant que son autre main semblait perdu entre ses fesses.

- Humm Harry, j'aimerais bien te prendre cette fois, s'il te plait mon beau. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une option Timmy, lui répondit le survivant en amplifiant ses mouvements, arrachant un petit cri à l'autre homme, signe qu'il avait trouvé ce petit point si sensible

- J'aurais essayé souffla l'homme en abandonnant.

Le brun se déplaça, se positionna entre ses jambes et commença à le pénétrer rapidement sans que cela semble poser de problème ni de douleur à son partenaire. Au contraire celui-ci rapprocha son bassin de lui, semblant demander plus de contact. Harry commença à le pilonner sans aucune douceur.

Drago sortit de sa torpeur en sentant son propre sexe pulser dans son boxer. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ce spectacle mais se trouvait pathétique d'espionner ainsi les deux hommes. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct, il devait arrêter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu détourner son regard, celui-ci s'accrocha sur deux billes vertes qui semblaient briller dans la nuit.

Et merde, Harry l'avait surpris. Ca n'allait certainement pas le mettre de bonne humeur, heureusement qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de ne pas le provoquer... Mais maintenant que les regards s'étaient accrochés il n'arrivait plus à se décider à détourner le sien de la pièce qui se jouait devant lui.

Un petit sourire amusé sembla naitre sur les lèvres du survivant. Il positionna les jambes de son partenaire sur ses épaules et amplifia encore ses mouvements. Il ressortait complétement de l'antre accueillant pour l'emplir à nouveau complétement dans un grand mouvement langoureux. Puis il commença à accélérer ses mouvements sans jamais quitter le blond du regard.

Drago sentait son corps en feu, il avait l'impression que c'était à lui qu'Harry faisait l'amour, que c'était lui qu'il prenait aussi fébrilement. Son partenaire, indifférent au huit clos qui se jouait juste à côté de lui fini par atteindre le point de non retour et joui dans un râle que le blond trouva vulgaire. Le brun accéléra le mouvement et le suivit rapidement, fermant les yeux lorsque son plaisir explosa. Drago profita de ce que la connexion soit rompue un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et se cacher à nouveau sous la barrière dérisoire formée par ses draps.

Il ne prit pas attention aux échanges qui suivirent, encore secoué par ce qui venait de se passer et frustré par son propre désir inassouvi. Il entendit vaguement l'autre homme pleurnicher pour rester le reste de la nuit dans le lit du survivant et ce dernier l'éconduire sans faire grand cas de ses sentiments. Harry eut cependant la courtoisie de lui proposer de le raccompagner et le blond pu enfin laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux.

Il se redressa rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait régler son petit problème avant le retour d'Harry. Restait à savoir s'il allait opter pour l'option douce ou pour la plus désagréable. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les douches froides et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un début de plaisir qu'il se décida rapidement pour une petit séance de travaux manuels.

Il descendit sa main vers son sexe douloureux qu'il libéra rapidement de son carcan de tissu, il imprima un premier mouvement très lent qui lui arracha un petit gémissement. Il ferma les yeux pour revivre pleinement la scène qui venait de se dérouler et qui l'avait tellement excité. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir lorsque ses sens aiguisés l'avertirent qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna pour apercevoir un Potter qui l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux brillants.

Le blond retrouva rapidement ses facultés et, dans un dernier mouvement de pudeur, se rhabilla du mieux qu'il put.

- Mais je t'en prie Drago, continue, susurra le brun

- Je ne te connaissais pas des tendances exhibitionnistes Potter lui répondit le blond, les joues en feu tant par la gêne que par la brusque montée d'hormones dont il était victime depuis le début de la soirée

- Je crois que tu as aimé ma petite représentation, il est normal que tu me rendes la pareille tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu es complétement malade, ma parole ! s'exclama le blond en tentant de sortir de la pièce pour marquer la fin de cette conversation hallucinante.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, n'oublie pas que je connais déjà bien ton corps et que tu n'étais pas si pudique à certains moments.

- Et toi tu l'étais bien plus, tu ne ressemblais pas à une chatte en chaleur à ce moment-là !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Drago savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire plutôt que de le provoquer mais cela avait été plus fort que lui.

_« « il t'appartient pourquoi est ce que tu te laisses faire ? il te doit le respect, soumets le… tu as fait des efforts et il te traite comme un moins que rien… montre lui qui est le maître.. » »_

Harry essayait de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui faisait souvent prendre de mauvaises décisions mais il avait toujours plus de mal à se raisonner en présence du blond. Le dernier regard sur son corps à moitié dénudé fini de le faire basculer.

- Puisque tu n'es pas capable de faire les choses quand on te le demande gentiment, on va procéder autrement dit le brun en le tirant sans ménagement dans la chambre et en le jetant sur son propre lit encore défait et plein de l'odeur de ses récents ébats avec l'autre homme.

Drago nota son regard flou qui lui rappelait bien trop celui du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le punir ou le violer. Cette connexion lui fit peur, tout avait semblé s'arranger, comment la situation pouvait-elle basculer aussi vite ? Est-ce que c'était lui le problème ? Il devait trouver une solution pour calmer Harry rapidement, quitte à mettre une fois de plus son amour propre de côté.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ? demanda doucement le blond sans le quitter des yeux.

- Finis ce que tu étais entrain de faire dans ma salle de bain demanda le brun qui ne s'étonna même pas du revirement du serpentard trop perdu dans son propre monde.

Le blond soupira, cela n'allait pas être évident de se motiver dans ce contexte mais c'était le moindre mal. Il avait déjà vu de quoi était capable le nouvel Harry lorsqu'il se laissait emporter et il préférait, autant pour son bien à lui, que pour celui d'Harry, garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation quoique cela lui en coute. Il ne tergiversa pas longtemps, après toutes les humiliations qu'il avait pu vivre, il n'était plus à une près. Il s'installa sur les draps et souleva son bassin pour faire glisser son pantalon de pyjama et son boxer.

Le survivant s'installa à côté de lui sur le lit en gardant une distance raisonnable même s'il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Drago hésita encore un instant avant de commencer à se caresser, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait tellement excité toute à l'heure et malgré la situation son pénis réagit à nouveau faiblement. C'était un bon début mais pas gagné.

- Ecarte les jambes lui ordonna le brun souhaitant avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur la scène.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux mais obéi. Ce qu'il lut sur dans les yeux d'Harry l'aida finalement puisqu'il ne lisait plus aucune cruauté dans ce regard mais juste de l'envie et du désir et aussi une certaine incertitude qui l'aurait presque rendu fragile… s'il n'avait pas été en même temps son bourreau.

Il détourna son regard pendant qu'il se masturbait presque mécaniquement. Il eut tout de même l'impression à plusieurs reprises que le brun tendait la main vers lui avant de se rétracter. Au bout de quelques minutes il se libera sur les draps déjà souillés par l'amant d'Harry. C'était loin d'être l'orgasme du siècle, une douche froide aurait finalement était certainement plus agréable.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un regard perdu et pleins de tristesses et de … quelque chose qui ressemblait à du remord. Il ne bougea pas, attendant la réaction du gryffondor, certes il semblait avoir repris ses esprits mais mieux valait être prudent.

Harry venait de retrouver toute sa raison et se rendait compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il avait quasiment abusé de Drago. Il avait une nouvelle fois perdu le contrôle et sans raison valable. Quand il avait torturé le blond, il s'était convaincu que c'était parce que c'était un traitre et qu'il agissait pour le bien de la cause mais là… rien ne pouvait justifier son geste. Hermione et Drago avait raison, il commençait à être aussi mauvais que Voldemort, il devenait un monstre.

- Drago je … suis désolé. Je sais que rien n'excuse ce que je viens de faire mais…

Finalement tout n'était pas perdu, il y avait encore de l'espoir, il ne s'était pas laissé humilier une fois de plus pour rien. Il retrouvait une partie du Harry doux et hésitant qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit derrière la carapace dure et froide qu'il s'était érigé depuis son départ. Le brun lui faisait presque de la peine avec son air de chien battu. Il serait si facile de lui assener une petite pique bien mordante mais cela ne ferait-il pas encore reculer leur « relation»?

- C'est bon Potter, on oubli ça. Il ne s'est rien passé d'irréparable ce soir. Ça restera entre nous.

- Merci souffla le brun, soulagé mais aussi étonné de la réaction plus que clémente de son ancien camarade. Il venait de profiter de lui et lui agissait comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que d'une petite dispute, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte.

Il avait vraiment changé, où était passé la fierté légendaire des Malfoy ? Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il s'intéresse à ce qui lui été arrivé pendant son absence. En attendant il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de ne pas l'accabler.

Il nettoya le blond et le rhabilla d'un coup de baguette et s'installa à côté de lui sur le grand lit. Drago, sentant le brun complétement calmé, décida qu'il pouvait maintenant reprendre sa liberté de mouvements sans crainte de représailles. Il se redressa et amorça un mouvement pour descendre du lit quand il sentit une main retenir son poignet.

- Reste… s'il te plait. Je ne te ferai rien… plus jamais… cette voix presque suppliante et sincère, le fit rapidement fléchir.

Le blond se réinstalla sans un mot, restant à une distance raisonnable du gryffondor qui ne tenta pas de se rapprocher de lui, se contentant de le regarder en souriant.

- Merci Drago

- Bonne nuit Potter

- Harry…

- Bonne nuit Harry

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent ainsi rapidement, la tête pleine de questions sur leur avenir, leur relation, leurs sentiments mais le cœur tellement plus léger d'être ensemble.

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent la joue d'Harry à travers les rideaux qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer complétement la veille au soir. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien ce matin. Pas de cauchemars, pas de migraine et une douce chaleur contre sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour distinguer une masse blonde étalée sur son torse. A priori, Drago avait toujours besoin d'un nounours pour dormir, s'il en jugeait par la façon dont le blond s'était blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de lui, et nichant son visage contre sa peau.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble auparavant et Harry se disait qu'il pourrait bien s'y habituer très rapidement.

Le jeune homme avait l'air si calme, si détendu. Le brun glissa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doux que dans son souvenir, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'en prendre soin comme il le faisait avant. Il se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie dans l'autre camp, il faudrait qu'il pense à se renseigner rapidement mais pour le moment il voulait savourer ce moment de calme.

Il se sentait de nouveau serein et heureux et pas de doute, c'était la présence de Drago qui avait cet effet sur lui. Le blond lui avait pardonné pour son comportement inqualifiable et maintenant Harry était décidé à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne plus jamais se laisser aller comme cela avec lui.

Il se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser innocent sur son front, lorsqu'il vit deux orbes grises s'ouvrirent brusquement. Son sourire disparut quand il vit le regard plein de douleur et de peur du serpentard. Le jeune homme avait peur de lui, comment le lui reprocher après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il allait devoir faire pas mal d'efforts pour le rassurer et qu'il lui fasse à nouveau confiance mais il y travaillerait.

- Drago, calme toi. Je suis désolé pour tout, je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire de mal. Je…

- C'est bon Harry, j'ai juste été surpris. Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit le serpentard qui n'en profita pas moins pour se redresser et s'éloigner autant qu'il le pouvait de lui comme pour éviter toute représailles.

Harry allait encore tenter de s'excuser quand il vit Drago grimacer.

- Le maitre m'appelle lui expliqua le blond en sautant en bas du lit pour commencer à s'habiller et il semble de fort méchante humeur pour changer.

- N'y va pas.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix lui répondit le blond en finissant de passer un pull que le brun lui avait prêté la veille.

- C'est bizarre qu'il te rappelle déjà. S'il avait découvert que tu le trahi, c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

Le brun hésitait à se servir du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le blond pour le contraindre à lui obéir. Drago reprit la parole pour le mettre en garde, comme s'il avait pu lire ses intentions dans son regard.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry. Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses, j'ai appris à faire beaucoup de concessions, mais s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Orion, ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux.

- Je ne VEUX pas retourner là-bas mais je n'ai pas le choix

- Très bien mais gardes ça sur toi, comme cela on pourra rester en contact dit Harry en lui tendant un petit médaillon. C'est la version plus discrète et plus pratique de la pièce ensorcelée. Hermione a créé ce dispositif parceque Ron perdait tout le temps la sienne.

Le blond se saisit du médaillon qu'il passa autour de son cou.

- Il faut que je parte maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

Le blond quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, sans même lui dire au revoir. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas comment qualifier leur relation. Un coup Harry le laissait presque pour mort, l'instant d'après il était là à le cajoler. Il n'était plus temps de penser à cela, il devait rapidement reconstituer sa carapace pour que le maître ne se rende compte de rien et surtout ne puisse rien lire dans son esprit.

Il sortit de square Grimmaud et transplana directement dans le manoir de Voldemort.

Harry sortit rapidement de sa chambre, un peu inquiet du départ précipité de Drago. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester à se retourner seul dans ses draps pour ressasser des pensées moroses. Il s'était habillé avec ce qui lui était passé sous la main. Il avait refait sa garde robe personnelle depuis qu'il avait enfin claqué la porte des Dursley mais ne serait jamais passionné par la mode comme certaines personnes de sa connaissance. A ce propos, encore une différence flagrante de comportement qu'il avait pu noter chez le blond, lui qui était avant si obsédé par son apparence, avait pris les premiers vêtements qu'il lui avait proposé sans faire aucune remarque désobligeante même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas de la meilleur coupe possible.

Le gryffondor se rendit à la cuisine, l'esprit occupé à réfléchir à milles choses toutes orientées vers une même personne. Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui était toujours une des premières levées. Ron, à son grand désespoir, n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre des bienfaits des grasses matinées et la jeune femme avait gardé l'habitude de se lever tôt, laissant son compagnon bien au chaud dans le lit commun qu'ils partageaient enfin.

La jeune femme lui sourit dans un premier temps, puis, après avoir tourné la tête de gauche à droite, son sourire sa fana.

- Où est Drago ? pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi

- C'est bon, je ne l'ai pas trucidé pendant la nuit s'énerva le brun devant le manque de confiance de son amie

- Tu ne lui as rien fait ?

- .. Non, bien sûr que non répondit-il en hésitant, toujours un peu honteux de ce qu'il lui avait la veille. Voldemort l'a rappelé répondit-il rapidement pour couper court aux questions

- Déjà ? c'est étonnant. Je viens de croiser Séverus, il n'a pas été rappelé. Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut

- Il n'en savait rien. J'espère qu'il pourra rapidement nous éclairer sur ce qui se trame chez les mangemorts. A ce propos, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il est advenu de Drago pendant les mois qu'il a passé avec Voldemort ? il intervenait sur des missions ? il habitait chez ses parents ?

La jeune femme remua sur sa chaise comme mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu ferais mieux de lui poser la question directement.

Hermione était vraiment quelqu'un d'intelligent, de débrouillard mais elle n'avait vraiment aucun talent pour mentir et cacher ses sentiments… même pour Harry qui se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui dire.

Ginny et Blaise rentrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine en lançant un joyeux bonjour. La rouquine s'arrêta pour déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry. Elle était restée très proche de lui malgré leur rupture, ce qui rendait parfois un peu jaloux son actuel petit ami.

- C'est à toi que je pose la question Hermione, insista le gryffondor sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Je t'assure il vaut mieux que tu vois ça directement avec lui. Je n'ai entendu que de vagues bruits de couloirs sans aucune preuve concrète, tu sais bien que je déteste colporter des informations erronées. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour Drago et qu'il n'est surement pas fier de tout ce qu'il a du faire depuis qu'il a rejoint tu-sais-qui.

Harry plissa les yeux, son amie prenait beaucoup trop de gants, était beaucoup trop évasive.

La cuisine commençait à se remplir, Neville, Théodore et Pansy s'installèrent en essayant de s'intégrer à cette conversation dont il leur manquait un bout.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Hermione ? gronda-t-il, énervé de ne pas obtenir de réponse à une question qui pourtant lui paraissait simple

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle, Harry intervint Ginny qui avait suivi la conversation. Hermione est beaucoup trop gentille pour te dire que ton _cher_ Drago est la pute personnelle du seigneur des ténèbres.

* * *

Allez si vous m'aidez à passer la barre des 100 reviews je publie la suite avant le week end prochain!


	13. conséquences

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** _**M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix**_

Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous le demander gentiment pour avoir des reviews, je l'aurai fait beaucoup plus tôt. vous m'avez donné pleins d'idées que je permettrai d'utiliser petit à petit.

Merci à tout le monde (même à celles qui ont triché pour attendre le score de 100). Je finirai de répondre ce week end mais pour l'instant je tiens mon promesse.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira… encore un tordu mais après je me calme… enfin je crois

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry posa la fourchette qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche et garda celle-ci grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Drago ne pouvait pas être tombé si bas, l'avoir trahi de cette façon avec son pire ennemi, avec un monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ginny ? demanda-t-il, espérant désespérément avoir mal compris les paroles de son amie.

- Ginny a raison, précisa Blaise. En tout cas c'est ce que Crabbe et Goyle ont raconté à qui voulait l'entendre. Drago ne quitte pas les robes de tu-sais-qui, il l'accompagne dans tous ses déplacements et partage ses appartements. Je savais qu'il était prêt à tout pour accéder au pouvoir mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à aller jusqu'à vendre son corps. Tu admettras que c'est dur de lui faire confiance quand on sait qu'il est Son amant officiel. Franchement, il n'est même plus humain, c'est écœurant.

- Ça c'est sûr qu'il a toujours eu de l'ambition notre petit Drago ricana Pansy.

Les mains d'Harry s'étaient crispées autour de la tasse de café fumante qu'il avait eu l'intention de boire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait Blaise , ses mains se serrèrent jusqu'à faire éclater la tasse, le liquide noir se répandant sur lui et sur la table. Quelques gouttes de sang dévalèrent le long de sa main et sur son poignet, signe qu'il avait réussi à se couper. La colère qu'il ressentait était tellement forte qu'elle était presque palpable. Des verres commencèrent à exploser.

- Harry, tu te calmes ! intervint Hermione. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était que des bruits de couloir. Laisse Drago t'expliquer avant de t'énerver. Il y a certainement une partie de vérité mais cela m'étonnerait bien qu'il ait été vraiment consentant. Je pense plutôt que c'est lui la victime dans toute cette histoire. Réfléchit un peu, tu connais mieux Drago qu'aucun d'entre nous, est-ce-que tu le crois capable de mettre son amour propre de côté et de se vendre ainsi corps et âme ?

Le brun se calma instantanément. Bien sûr, Hermione avait sans doute raison. Cela expliquerait bien certains comportements du blond. Le fait qu'il avait presque voulu mourir, son attitude beaucoup plus calme et résignée.

- Très bien Hermione, je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et j'attendrai qu'il revienne pour m'expliquer avec lui, acquiesça le survivant finalement calmé pour le moment.

Une alerte raisonna, signe d'un problème. Tout le monde se regroupa dans le salon où les plus âgés étaient déjà en conciliabule.

- Rapport ? exigea Harry en se tournant vers kingsley qui était en grande conversation avec Arthur weasley

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard sans lui répondre ;

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par Merlin, s'énerva le brun ?!

- Le ministère a détecté la trace de Greyback près des falaises de Douvres.

- Excellente nouvelle, s'il est seul on peut peut-être enfin s'en débarrasser. Allons-y !

Harry se retourna quand il vit que les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas.

- Où est le problème ?

- C'est Remus qui a eu l'information le premier lui avoua Arthur et tu sais la haine qu'il voue à Greyback….

Le gryffondor eut l'impression de sentir une sueur glacée lui recouvrir le dos.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est lancé seul à sa poursuite ? est ce qu'il est blessé ?

Harry n'osait pas poser la question suivante. Non, tout mais pas ça. Ses parents, sirius, Albus… Remus était le dernier membre de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre comme cela.

- Il a été fait prisonnier Harry lui avoua Kingsley. Quand je suis arrivé à l'endroit indiqué par le ministère, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir plusieurs mangemorts disparaitrent avec lui. Il était en vie à ce moment-là, c'est la seule chose de je sois sur.

Un voile noir et glacé s'abattit sur Harry. Une de ses plus grandes peurs venait de prendre corps, le dernier membre de sa famille était aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire endurer. Il devait trouver une solution pour sortir de là rapidement, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

Drago arriva dans la salle du trône qui était quasiment déserte. Un serviteur indiqua au jeune homme que le maître l'attendait dans ses appartements. Le blond s'interrogeait, était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? En principe le seigneur des ténèbres préférait qu'il y ait du public quand il administrait des punitions.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre son maître, quel que soit son état d'esprit, cela ne servait à rien de l'énerver davantage en le faisant attendre.

A peine la porte franchie, le premier doloris fusa. Drago serra les dents mais le sort semblait plus intense que d'habitude et il finit par se tordre sur le sol hurlant toute sa douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou si cette souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas. Lorsque le maître leva le sort se fut pour redresser lui-même le blond suffisamment pour le frapper violemment au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? comment as-tu osé me trahir ainsi ? tout était parfait et…

Il le frappa à nouveau. Le serpentard ne comprenait rien. Qu'avait bien pu découvrir le maître pour être autant en colère contre lui?

- Maitre, je ne comprends pas, tenta le jeune homme entre deux coups. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tout était quasiment noir, le cap allait être franchi et maintenant tout est à refaire.

Ces propos étaient incohérents pour Drago. Le mage noir se désintéressa un instant de lui pour cajoler hystériquement sa sphère qui était maintenant redevenue majoritairement blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry Potter pour qu'il s'apaise aussi vite ? s'emporta à nouveau Voldemort en lui lançant un nouveau sort.

L'éclairage se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Cet objet devait être magique et en lien avec l'humeur d'Harry. Si elle avait failli passer entièrement au noir cela signifiait bien que le survivant avait failli passer définitivement du côté sombre hier soir. Il était heureux d'avoir su le calmer et l'apaiser, même si ça lui avait couté… au moins il aurait servi à quelque chose finalement. C'est aussi lui qui avait failli le faire basculer du mauvais côté, pourquoi les réactions du brun étaient-elles aussi exacerbées en sa présence?

Il essayerait de se concentrer sur le sujet dès qu'il ne serait plus occupé à subir les foudres du maître. Il se demandait si la séance allait finir par s'arrêter un jour ou si Voldemort comptait le tuer ou lui faire perdre la raison. Son calvaire pris fin avec l'arrivée d'un hibou.

Le mage noir se saisit d'une courte missive qu'il lut rapidement. Un petit sourire cruel apparut sur ce qui ressemblait à des lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens il semblerait que notre cher Harry n'apprécie pas beaucoup tes petites occupations auprès de moi mon petit Dragon.

Drago se raidit, de quoi parlait-il ? Harry ne devait pas savoir… qui avait bien pu lui raconter ?

- Et bien nous allons lui donner de quoi être vraiment jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Une nouvelle boule de peur grossit dans l'estomac du jeune homme. Qu'avait-il en tête pour être d'aussi bonne humeur maintenant alors qu'il était fou de rage quelques minutes auparavant?

- Jusqu'ici mon second espion dans l'ordre du Phoénix ne m'avait pas servi à grand-chose mais je pense que cette fois ci il va m'apporter la victoire. Je devrai le remercier comme il se doit dès que tout ceci sera terminé et que mon héritier nous aura rejoint.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fouilla dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit une petite fiole.

- Bois ça ordonna-t-il en la tendant au blond.

Celui-ci hésita un instant. S'il refusait de la boire de plein gré, le maitre l'y forcerait, sans aucune douceur donc autant obéir. Drago avala la potion, infecte comme elles le sont presque toujours, sans réussir à l'identifier. Si Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait de ses mains et de façon à ce que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

- Très bien, cela devrait faire effet assez rapidement.

On frappa à la porte.

- Maître, Lestrange et Greyback sont de retour et ont des nouvelles qui devraient vous plaire susurra la petit fouine de Peter Pettigrow.

- voilà qui tombe à pic puisque nous avons quelques minutes devant nous dis Voldemort en lui faisant signe de les faire entrer.

Rodolphus Lestrange et Fenwir Greyback s'agenouillèrent rapidement et attendirent la permission de se relever.

- Alors quelles sont ces nouvelles ? demanda Voldemort étonnement de bonne humeur pour la plus grande inquiétude de Drago qui ne cessait de s'étonner de ce retournement de situation.

- J'étais en route pour la forteresse de Kinsman Range lorsque j'ai été repéré par LUPIN commença Greyback. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu Rodolphus qui a pu rapidement le maitriser. Nous vous l'avons ramendé vivant maître, je n'y ai même touché. Vous savez comme Harry Potter tiens à lui, je me suis dit que l'avoir vivant pourrait vous être utile.

- Pour une fois, c'est une très bonne initiative. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin mais un plan de secours peu très bien être utile. Où est-il ?

- Nous l'avons enfermé dans un des cachots de la forteresse.

Drago était resté concentré sur la conversation et il sentait l'excitation le gagner, c'était une chance inespérée pour lui. Il allait pouvoir montrer son utilité, aider l'ordre et se sauver lui-même. Il sentait son sang bouillonner d'anticipation, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à rester en place.

Il s'aperçut soudain que Voldemort le fixait curieusement avec un air amusé, ce qui aurait dû lui glacer le sang mais il restait malgré tout fébrile. Le maître congédia les deux mangemorts sans plus de cérémonie, ils l'avaient bien servi mais c'était leur rôle après tout.

Voldemort se leva pour attraper un verre d'eau posé sur un plateau sur son bureau.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, petit dragon ? tu as l'air d'avoir chaud.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'il mourrait de chaud, la température de la pièce était vraiment étouffante. En y réfléchissant c'était plutôt vraisemblablement de lui qui venait le problème puisque les autres mangemorts n'avaient pas eu l'air gêné. Etait-il malade ? Quel imbécile ! C'était la potion !

- La potion ? qu'y avait-il dedans haleta-t-il

- Oh rien de bien dangereux, rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas envie de casser mon joli jouet pour l'instant lui susurra l'homme en le poussant sur le lit

- Je ne me sens pas bien dut tout

- Je vais t'aider à te sentir bien mieux dans quelques minutes ricana l'autre en lui caressant le torse.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer pour chercher plus de contact et laissa échapper un gémissement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait l'impression de na plus contrôler son corps.

- Je t'ai juste donné un petit aphrodisiaque pour t'aider à te détendre. Je suis sûr qu'Harry appréciera mieux le spectacle comme ça.

Sa main se tendit à nouveau vers le jeune serpentard, effleurant sa joue, soulignant le pourtour de son menton et descendant en une douce caresse sur son torse. D'abord dégouté, Drago ne put cependant contenir un gémissement quand la main du maître s'attarda sur un téton, déjà dur. Cette main laissait sur lui une drôle d'impression, elle brûlait et rafraîchissait, mais son corps y répondait, impatient qu'elle poursuive son exploration. Le blond maudit la drogue qui enflammait ses sens, et tenta de se ressaisir, mais le mage noir se rapprocha encore de lui et continua ses caresses.

L'aphrodisiaque était puissant et la volonté de Drago partit bientôt comme fétu de paille au vent, et son monde se concentra sur cette main qui embrasait son corps, qui titillait ses tétons, caressait son torse et descendait parfois jusqu'aux bords du pantalon… il donna un coup inconscient du bassin contre le lord, impatient mais dégouté par sa propre attitude.

Il se laissa allonger sur le lit, il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu. En un mouvement de baguette, il se retrouva nu devant Voldemort, allongé sur le lit et incapable de faire autre chose que de se plier à ces mains si caressantes, qui emplissaient sa pensée et son cerveau, qui jouaient avec son corps. Il se mit à se cambrer pour les pousser à aller plus loin, pour qu'elles arrêtent la torture qui sévissaient au niveau de son entre-jambe…

Voldemort arrêta un instant ses caresses pour observer le corps de celui que la drogue lui offrait d'une autre façon. Habituellement, il aimait voir la petite lueur de rébellion dans le regard de son petit dragon puis cette résignation quand il admettait enfin qu'il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Mais le voir ainsi alangui, n'était pas non plus désagréable.

Il était magnifique, la peau d'un blanc si pur et ses traits si fins, cette impression de fragilité derrière cette beauté inébranlable… Il comprenait pourquoi son rival l'appréciait autant. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas étonnant ce nouveau point commun entre eux ? Après la cicatrice, la baguette, ils avaient aussi leur attachement à Drago. Car Voldemort pouvait reconnaitre qu'il était, d'une certaine manière attaché au jeune homme, qu'il parvenait à le toucher lui tout comme il touchait l'âme d'Harry. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le survivant réagissait ainsi. Il était persuadé que c'est lui qui le ferait basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il en était d'autant plus convaincu qu'il avait vu ce matin la petite sphère brusquement se colorer de noir, signe d'une grande colère avant de reprendre sa teinte majoritairement blanche qu'elle avait pris la veille au soir. Cela correspondait sans doute au moment où Harry avait appris que Drago se donnait à lui. La puissance de sa colère allait être sans commune mesure quand il le verrait se pâmer et se donner « librement » à lui.

Il voulait que Harry Potter passe de son côté, dans ses ténèbres mais il avait aussi envie de lui faire du mal pour avoir essayé de lui prendre son jouet... Et quelle agréable façon de se venger que d'envoyer des images de Drago nu gémissant dans son lit. Il sentait que le survivant était déjà fou de rage.

Oh oui, il allait vraiment passer un merveilleux moment.

Il reporta son attention sur son petit dragon qui, à présent, se tordait sur les draps blancs du lit. Drago aurait voulu hurler son dégout et sa colère, il avait toujours réussi à garder sa dignité mais là il se comportait comme une poupée, pire il quémandait les caresses du seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci venait de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et se rapprochait doucement de sa proie consentante.

- Je peux te dire que notre ami n'apprécie vraiment pas ton attitude. J'ai laissé notre connexion grande ouverte et il profite de tout. Susurra l'homme en lui léchant un téton.

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, il était d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

- Tu vois la couleur de cette petite sphère, elle est bien noire et bien cela c'est juste grâce à toi. Harry est tellement fou de rage que son âme se laisse corrompre par la mienne. Tu as une influence merveilleuse sur lui mon petit dragon.

Il pressa sa jambe contre le sexe douloureux du blond qui se cambra aussitôt.

Soudainement Drago ressentit une vive douleur qui le ramena un peu à la raison. La pièce que lui avait donné Harry se mettait à chauffer, pire que cela elle le brulait presque autant que la marque des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas du tout un bon présage quant à l'humeur du survivant.

Le problème était qu'il avait promis de revenir dès qu'Harry le lui ordonnerait, et cette promesse il l'avait fait alors qu'il était encore soumis au serment d'obéissance. Comment Harry osait-il lui faire cela ? S'il était contraint de partir maintenant le maître le punirait à travers Orion.

Il était une nouvelle fois sans volonté, il était obligé d'obéir. Il tenta malgré tout d'expliquer ses raisons espérant minimiser la punition.

- Désolé maître, je dois partir

- Partir ? voldemort sembla prendre cela pour une plaisanterie et continua ses caresses. Je ne t'ai pas permis de bouger d'ici petit dragon

- J'ai fait un serment d'obéissance à Harry, je dois le rejoindre, je n'avais pas le choix, maître. Je vous promets de revenir le plus vite possible, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi maître, pitié ne le touchez pas. Je reviendrai.

Et sur ce il transplana. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de bloquer ses pouvoirs puisqu'à aucun moment il ne s'était dit qu'il pouvait tenter de le trahir par peur des représailles. Il resta ahuri et surtout frustré quelques secondes avant que la rage fasse son apparition lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait. Son petit jouet avait osé faire un serment d'obéissance à quelqu'un d'autre ! Un second serment puisque la marque en était un premier.

Potter allait lui payer cet affront et Drago aussi puisqu'il était au moins sur de cela, son petit dragon reviendrait à lui…. Et à ce moment là il comprendrait ce qu'il en coutait de le défier.

* * *

Drago arriva près de square grimaud. Il avait seulement pris le temps d'attraper son tee shirt et son pantalon avant de transplaner. Ils se cacha derrière un buisson pour s'en vêtir.. Il entra rapidement dans le repère de l'ordre et alpagua la première personne qu'il rencontra. Cela tomba sur Blaise

- Où est Potter ?

- Bonjour Drago, je vais bien merci. Harry est dans la salle d'entrainement mais il ne semble pas de très bonne humeur, si j'étais toi…

- Mais tu n'es pas moi. Merci quand même

Le blond descendit vers la salle d'entrainement il ouvrit la porte brusquement et pénétra dans la pièce. A peine avait-il fait deux pas, qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui fondre dessus.

Il se décala sur le côté, et d'un mouvement digne d'un pas de danse, il renversa son attaquant contre le mur, lui bloquant la respiration avec son bras replié sur sa gorge. Il devait remercier son père pour cela, il lui avait inculqué toutes les bases du combat, que cela soit le combat magique qu'à l'épée que le corps à corps. Il n'était peut-être ni très grand, ni très fort mais il compensait en agilité et en technique.

- Lâche moi tout de suite MALFOY éructa Harry.

- Quand tu seras calmé

- Je me calmerai quand je le voudrai, ce n'est pas une petite pute comme toi qui me diras ce que je fois faire ;

En temps normal Drago aurait été blessé par cette remarque, mais là il avait dépassé ce stade, il était épuisé, énervé il avait été battu, drogué, et surtout il avait peur pour Orion.

- Ecoute moi bien POTTER, j'en ai marre de vos conneries! J'ai fait des erreurs, ok mais je crois que j'ai assez payé pour ça. Je ne suis pas une espèce de trophée avec lequel le seigneur des ténèbres et toi pouvez jouer. Je t'avais dit que je pourrais tout supporter mais là tu as dépassé la seule limite que je t'avais fixé en mettant Orion en danger.

- Et toi, tu ne les as pas franchi les limites en baisant avec ce monstre ?

- Par salazar, POTTER réfléchi un peu, justement c'est un monstre ! comment peux-tu croire que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui ?

- Pour le pouvoir !

- Le pouvoir de quoi ?! de me faire battre ? humilier ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que je bénéficie d'un quelconque pouvoir ?

Le survivant se calma un peu, oui cette réflexion il se l'était déjà faite mais c'était avant de les voir ensemble

- Tu avais loin d'avoir l'air dégouté.

- Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses mais il m'a drogué, un aphrodisiaque, juste dans le but de t'énerver. Et toi tu démarres au quart de tour! Demande à ton infirmière de me faire un test si tu veux vérifier.

Le blond avait l'air sincère mais un doute subsistait tout de même dans l'esprit du brun qui ne pouvait oublier les gémissements et les mouvements exercés par le corps du blond sous les caresses de Voldemort.

- Maintenant tu es calmé ? je peux repartir ? demanda le blond qui sentait maintenant la drogue reprendre ses droits.

Il avait relâché Harry et s'était adossé au mur. L'adrénaline et la colère lui avaient permis d'annihiler un moment l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque mais c'était maintenant terminé.

Il sentait à nouveau son corps le bruler et son sexe se dresser. Il remercia le tee shirt deux fois trop grand qu'Harry lui avait prêté le matin même, de le camoufler.

- Mais tu es dingue, maintenant il sait que tu l'as trahi, il va te tuer !

- Bizarrement, à sa façon, il tient à moi. Il me fera certainement du mal mais ne me tueras pas.

- Et tu veux que je te laisse partir malgré cela ?

Le blond lâcha un petit rire triste

- I minutes, tu étais toi-même prêt à me mettre en pièce.

Harry lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à le suivre. A ce simple contact le blond sentit son corps s'enflammer et il gémit

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Les gryffondors n'ont vraiment aucune mémoire, … la drogue haleta-t-il

- Suis-moi, on va voir Mme Pomfresh

Drago voulut le suivre mais il sentit ses jambes vaciller. Harry voulut le rattraper mais ne réussit qu'à amortir sa chute pour finalement se retrouver sous lui.

Tous ces petits attouchements avaient mis Drago au supplice. Il ne put se retenir de frotter davantage son bas ventre contre celui d'Harry et eut honte quand il se sentit jouir dans son pantalon.

- Pardon, je suis désolé murmura le blond

Harry lui commençait à être dans un état similaire et était presque tenté de répondre à ses sollicitations mais il savait que ce n'était que virtuel et que ce serait comme le violer que profiter de lui dans cet état.

- Allons voir pomfresh tant que tu es en état de marcher.

Drago lui fut reconnaissant pour la proposition et de s'abstenir de tout commentaire humiliant.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Drago sentit enfin les effets de la potion anti poison de l'infirmière. Il était sûr de ne plus avoir envie de se donner du plaisir avant plusieurs mois après cet incident.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon où tout le monde était en conciliabule. Il voulait convaincre à nouveau Harry de le laisser repartir au plus vite.

- Désolé Harry mais nous n'avons toujours aucune piste pour l'instant


	14. Le plan

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago et peut être d'autres (selon mes envies et vos commentaires)

**Rating :** **_M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_**

Note : désolée pour l'attente, je mets la suite pour les quelques personnes qui se sont rappelées à mon souvenir. Je ne promets pas de publier régulièrement mais je vais essayer de revenir à un chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Drago resta en retrait pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Ses réflexes d'espion demeuraient intacts. Il connaissait l'importance de tous ces petits renseignements glanés par ci par là à force de travail et d'analyse.

- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparus comme cela. Severus, vous savez où Voldemort garde ses otages ?

- Désolé, Monsieur Potter, le Maître n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de garder des otages. Il y a bien quelques cachots dans se demeure mais il n'y garde jamais longtemps de prisonniers. Si Remus est dans l'un de ces cachots, il ne va pas être facile de le faire sortir. Je peux essayer d'aller me renseigner.

- Oui faites le dès à présent, nous n'avons pas d'autre piste pour le moment et …

- Potter, tu dois me laisser repartir immédiatement!

Une furie blonde venait de se poster devant un Harry médusé. Il avait quitté un Drago calmé il y a quelques minutes et il le retrouvait plus qu'énervé à présent. Il était de plus en plus lunatique !

- Ce n'est pas le moment Drago, on en discutera plus tard.

- Je veux repartir maintenant auprès du maître, libère moi tout de suite continua à s'énerver le serpentard sous l'œil intrigué des membres de l'ordre présent.

Harry soupira. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira sans ménagement hors de la pièce sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

- Ah quoi tu joues Drago ? je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu restes ici le temps au moins d'évacuer les effets de la potion

- Tout à fait Harry répondit le blond maintenant parfaitement calme

- Alors c'était quoi ta petite crise i minutes ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a toujours un espion du seigneur des ténèbres parmi vous, je tentais juste de protéger mes arrières en lui faisant croire que je lui restais fidèle et que je tentais de le rejoindre.

- Et bien, j'avais oublié tes talents d'acteurs répondit Harry qui aurait pu être amusé s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Remus.

Le blond remarqua sa tristesse. Il avait eu assez le temps de discuter avec le brun pendant la brève période où ils étaient sortis ensemble pour savoir l'importance qu'il accordait à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et le loup-garou en était le meilleur représentant.

- Je devais aussi te parler rapidement pour autre chose. Je sais où ils gardent Remus

Harry l'attrapa par les bras et commença à le secouer

- Où est-il ? tu l'as vu ? est ce qu'il va bien ?

- Et calme-toi ! non je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai seulement entendu Rodolphus Lestrange et fenwir parler de sa capture au maître.

- Sa capture… ça veut donc dire qu'il est encore en vie soupira le brun, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

- Et je sais où ils l'ont conduit

- Quoi ! et tu ne le dis que maintenant ? il faut qu'on le sorte de là tout de suite s'excita le survivant déjà entrain de se diriger vers le salon.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de te calmer un peu et de prendre le temps de réfléchir

- Réfléchir à quoi?

- D'abord je te rappelle qu'il y a un traitre parmi vous. Si il apprend que je t'ai donné cette information cruciale, pour commencer Remus sera déplacé, ensuite je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ni de celle d'Orion.

Harry se retint d'ajouter que ça ne serait pas une grande perte, il ne pouvait empêcher le démon de la jalousie de faire son apparition dès qu'il mentionnait son précieux Orion. Mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer gentil si il voulait se faire pardonner de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir à Drago et peut être espérer un jour se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

- Ok qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

- Il faut que l'opération de libération ne se fasse qu'avec des gens 100% sûrs.

- Et tu classes qui dans cette catégorie ?

- Toi, Hermione, Severus et …..

- Et tu crois qu'on sera assez de trois pour prendre cette prison

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une véritable forteresse... peut-être pas Azkaban mais quand même très bien gardée. J'ai une solution pour réduire la liste possible des traitres.

- Ça serait pratique, comment procède-t-on ? demanda avidement Harry qui était impatient de rentrer dans le feu de l'action et de porter secours à son parrain de cœur.

Le blond hésita un instant. Il craignait toujours les colères du survivant et le sujet qu'il devait aborder n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Ce n'était certainement pas très courageux, de toute façon les serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage, mais il allait encore faire appel à son joker.

- Est-ce que tu peux demander à Hermione et Severus de nous rejoindre ? ça sera plus efficace si on réfléchit à plusieurs.

Harry avait vu l'hésitation et la peur dans les yeux de Drago et c'était de lui qu'il avait peur. C'était vraiment désolant, est ce qu'il arriverait à nouveau un jour à obtenir sa confiance ? Est ce qu'il se faisait lui-même confiance pour ne plus lui faire de mal ? Ce n'était même pas encore certain, il ressentait encore trop de pulsions négatives.

Le brun se sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête avant de partir en direction du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait renvoyé tout le monde à ses occupations sauf Hermione et Severus qu'il escorta jusqu'à la bibliothèque où le blond les attendait.

- Alors quel est ton plan ?

- Je sais où se trouve Remus, je suis même déjà allé sur place et je peux vous donner un certain nombre de renseignement très utiles pour y pénétrer et en ressortir mais je dois vous demander de libérer tous les prisonniers

Harry sursauta

- Comment ça tous les prisonniers ? je croyais que Voldemort ne faisaient pas de prisonniers et préféraient en principe les exécutions plus ou moins rapides s'étonna le brun en se tournant vers Severus

- A ma connaissance, lors des différents raids ou batailles, tout le monde est exécutés. Nous ne faisons jamais de prisonniers.

- Par merlin ! s'écria Hermione

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, Severus et Harry interrogatifs et Drago les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Les otages sont là-bas, n'est-ce pas Drago ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

Le blond la prit dans les bras.

- Si je n'avais pas presque peur de me faire agresser par une meute de rouquins jaloux je t'embrasserai Hermione.

- C'est merveilleux, tu vas enfin être libre et nous allons pouvoir libérer d'autres mangemorts de l'emprise de Volemort par la même occasion s'extasia la brunette

- Il est vrai que cela nous ouvre pas mal de nouvelles opportunités. Je pourrai apporter discrètement l'information aux intéressés. Dans le pire des cas ils déserteront et iront se cacher jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Et dans le meilleur des cas, ils deviendront des alliés fidèles qui nous aideront à espionner le seigneur des ténèbres compléta le maître des potions presque aussi fébrile que son élève.

Seul Harry ne partageait pas leur excitation. Si Orion revenait, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de se rapprocher de Drago, il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour faire évoluer leur relation. Sa mauvaise humeur et ses mauvaises pulsions prirent le dessus presque malgré lui.

- La priorité c'est Remus, on verra pour les autres

- Je t'en prie Harry, c'est leur seule chance d'être libre, ne les laisse pas là-bas dans cet enfer. Ils sont innocents

- Ouais tu dis surtout ça pour qu'on ramène ton précieux petit copain répondit agressivement le brun

- Non je t'assure…

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour eux mais la priorité reste Remus.

Le blond était abattu, s'il ne saisissait pas cette opportunité il risquait de ne plus jamais y en avoir d'autres pour libérer Orion. Il sentit une main se presser gentiment sur son épaule

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je vais le convaincre et nous les ramènerons tous je te le promets lui murmure Hermione avec un petit sourire rassurant.

- C'est quand même moi qui décide ici marmonna Harry qui savait qu'il aurait du mal à garder sa mauvaise foi face à son amie. Il n'avait aucun argument valable pour laisser des innocents aux mains de Voldemort et la jalousie n'en n'était malheureusement pas un.

- Quand vous aurez fini votre petite crise Monsieur Potter, nous pourrons peut être commencer à mettre au point le plan d'attaque avant la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Pas la peine de monter sur vos escogriffes Severus, d'après vous, pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai fait venir ? grogna le brun toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a donné quelques renseignements essentiels le coupa Drago. D'abord il m'a confirmé la présence d'un espion parmi vous.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui ? demanda le maître des potions.

- Non mais je sais qu'il était présent ce matin quand Harry s'est énervé répondit le blond en évitant de regarder le gryffondor

- Alors là, il va falloir être plus précis Drago, parce que Monsieur Potter se met tout le temps en colère se moqua Severus.

Mais un silence répondit à son sarcasme, les trois plus jeunes savaient pertinemment à quel épisode il faisait référence. Hermione et Drago attendait la nouvelle explosion de colère d'Harry mais rien ne vint, à leur grand étonnement.

Le brun était encore entrain de compter mentalement jusqu'à cent en serrant ses poings pour essayer de canaliser sa colère et cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionner puisqu'il put reprendre d'une voix presque calme :

- Bon très bien, il y avait Hermione mais tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'elle est de notre côté….

Un petit sourire de la brune

- Il y avait Ginny, Pansy et Blaise compléta Hermione…

- Alors là le choix va être difficile, ça peut être chacun d'eux.

- Ginny nous est fidèle, elle est au-dessus de tout soupçon pour moi

- Harry, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque, pense à Remus. Si Voldemort apprends que nous nous apprêtons à le délivrer, il le déplacera ou pire… le fera exécuter

- Très bien tu as raison.

- Et si nous voulons aller jusque bout, il y avait aussi Luna et Neville

- Heuhh heuhhh ne put s'empêcher de toussoter le maître des potions pour cacher un petit rire. Monsieur Londubat en espion ? vous imaginez la catastrophe ? il serait capable de faire exploser l'autre camp par erreur. Ça pourrait en fait être une technique de diversion. Il fait exprès d'être vraiment stupide et incompétent pour détourner notre attention ? Non mais soyez un peu sérieux.

- Neville est quelqu'un de formidable qui fait énormément de choses pour nous, je croyais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte.

- Bon, il n'est effectivement pas complétement inutile bougonna l'homme qui devait reconnaitre que le jeune homme lui rendait quelque précieux service en réussissant à lui procurer des plantes plus que rares.

- La liste est complète ? demanda Drago

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

- Très bien, cela va nous arranger. Si je résume, il s'agit uniquement d'étudiants qui seront repartis pour Poudlard dès demain précisa le blond. Il suffit de planifier l'opération pour demain et ils seront tous absents.

- Très bien, je vais commencer à prévenir Kinglsey, Tonk et Arthur ainsi que les frères weasley

- Non Harry pas les jumeaux, ni Ron. Je ne sais pas comment mais si l'espion peut influencer Ron c'est qu'il doit être proche de lui et de sa famille.

- Arrête, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et j'ai une parfaite confiance en Ginny. C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler

- C'est toi qui dis cela ! se moqua le blond.

- Très bien on commence par prévenir certaines personnes et on informera Fred, Bill, Charlie, Georges et Ron demain au dernier moment ; Est-ce que cela vous va ? demanda Hermione

Drago et Severus hochèrent la tête, laissant Harry bougonner que les weasley étaient au-dessus de tout soupçon.

- Severus reprit Drago. Tu te souviens de la sphère dont je t'ai parlé ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a expliqué qu'elle permettait de voir l'âme d'Harry. Si j'ai bien compris, la partie blanche le symbolise et la noire c'est le seigneur des ténèbres. La partie noire essaye de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre et semble parfois y arriver. Il la cajole comme s'il essayait d'y faire passer des émotions ou un message. Il a aussi dit qu'Harry allait devenir son héritier. Il est devenu quasiment fou quand il a vu que la sphère était redevenu presque complétement blanche. Je suis sûr que c'est important. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

L'homme sombre réfléchit un instant, lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Si c'est ça, l'objet a bien été détourné de sa fonction initiale et de beaucoup.

Les trois plus jeunes étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Si seulement ils avaient pu être aussi attentifs en cours ne put s'empêcher de penser le maître des potions… déformation professionnelle.

- Ce n'est plus utilisé de nos jours mais il était de coutume dans les anciennes familles de sang purs que les jeunes époux ou amoureux veuillent se prouver leur amour en laissant en gage un bout de son âme. Cet échange était concentré dans des sphères que les deux jeunes gens s'échangeaient. Elles avaient pour fonction de leur permette de rester toujours en contact puisqu'ils pouvaient faire passer leurs sentiment à distance. Elles leur permettaient aussi de vérifier l'harmonie de leur couple. Les âmes devaient rester équilibrées, aucune ne devait essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et la sphère permettait de le vérifier. Dès qu'un déséquilibre apparaissait, il leur suffisait de mettre tout en œuvre pour que l'harmonie règne à nouveau.

- Tu veux dire que le maître a réussi à emprisonner un bout de son âme et un bout de celle d'Harry dans cette sphère ? cela veut dire que ce sont des âmes sœurs ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres a réussi habilement à détourner l'objet de sa fonction première parce que même si monsieur Potter a des gouts bizarres, je ne pense pas que le lord puisse avoir une âme sœur.

- On pense que Voldemort a laissé passer un bout de son âme dans Harry quand il a essayé de le tuer, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas un échange ? tenta Hermione

- Tu veux dire qu'un bout de mon âme serait allée se cacher dans voldemort…brr quelle horreur.

- Et voldemort les aurait emprisonnées dans la sphére pour essayer de te manipuler.

- Il faut la récupérer à tout prix s'emporta le brun et la détruire.

- La mort d'un bout de son âme n'est pas neutre Monsieur Potter intervint le maître des potions. Cela revient à abandonner un bout de soi, et vous voyez à quoi cela a mené le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je préfère perdre une partie de mon âme plutôt que de la perdre entièrement et devenir la marionnette de ce monstre.

- Dans un premier temps, il faut récupérer la sphère intervint Drago, on verra après comment rompre le maléfice.

- Très bien, il faudrait profiter d'une diversion compléta le maître des potions. Sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à approcher de sa chambre, surtout si elle est gardée par Nagini.

- Nagini ne sera pas vraiment un problème. Je crois que cette sale bestiole doit être bien fatiguée à l'heure actuelle.

- Qu'as-tu fait Drago ? interrogea le maître des potions en haussant un sourcil

- J'ai juste déposé des morceaux de fromages empoisonnés un peu partout dans le manoir. A l'heure actuelle, il ne doit plus y avoir une seul souris comestible et le poison, assez lent doit commencer à faire effet et affaiblir cette sale bestiole. Je ne pouvais pas prendre quelque chose de trop fulgurant pour ne pas me faire repérer.

- Bien joué Drago s'extasia la brunette qui pensait qu'un Horcruxe de plus allait bientôt disparaitre.

- L'idéal serait de combiner le sauvetage de Remus ET des otages commença Hermione en fixant Harry et la récupération de la sphère.

- C'est une idée miss granger. Je pourrais certainement approcher de la chambre du seigneur des ténèbres sans trop difficultés si vous arrivez à l'en écarter un moment.

- Notre plan a intérêt à être au point si nous voulons mener à bien ses deux projets s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

- C'est pour cela que nous allons l'affiner pendant toute une partie de la nuit, je vais chercher Kinglsey et Tonk au ministére, Hermione tu te charges des autres. Dit leur de nous rejoindre dans la salle d'entrainement dans deux heures et de ne rien dire à personne.

Les deux gryffondors disparurent rapidement.

Séverus et Drago resterent seuls, ce petit moment de répit leur permettant de pouvoir baisser un peu leur masque et souffler.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda severus à son filleul

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que l'issue est proche, quelle qu'elle soit. Soit Orion sera bientôt libre et moi aussi par la même occasion. Soit je serai obligé de retourner auprès du maître et il me rendra la liberté d'une autre façon,

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement Drago ! s'offusqua le sorcier. Tu ne peux pas retourner vers lui si tu sais qu'il va te tuer.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de tenir à quelqu'un plus qu'à sa propre vie ? A part lui, je ne compte pour personne, je n'ai personne donc je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour le protéger.

- Et moi je ne compte pas ?

- Si bien sûr que si mais…

- Harry ne te laissera pas faire.

- Tu oublies que je suis un serpentard, je saurai bien l'influencer suffisamment pour obtenir ce que je veux… en essayant de ne pas le faire trop souffrir. Mais l'heure n'est pas à se morfondre ! il faut aider ces stupides gryffondor à établir un plan digne de ce nom !

- Et tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les stupides gryffondor rétorqua le brun qui venait de transplaner au milieu du salon avec les deux aurores !

- Au travail, nous n'avons que la nuit devant nous.

* * *

Toute une nuit de réflexion pour arriver à ce plan lamentable qui avait presque échoué… voilà ce que cela donnait quand on comptait sur des personnes incompétentes et bien trop sensibles pensait le maître des cachots en se trainant difficilement dans un couloir. La trainée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui n'était pas un bon signe et ne l'aidait certainement à envisager la suite sous les meilleurs augures.


End file.
